


The Legend of Spardwell Haven

by logger31



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 87,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logger31/pseuds/logger31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a legend spoken of by wizards of the light and evil dark forces of epic proportions. A legend of the dark arts that will determine the fate of the wizarding world as we know it. This story is set in 6th year and beyond in Hogwarts. Battles will be fought, mysteries will be uncovered, many friendships develop on top of it all, love is found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Let it be known that all stuff Harry Potter related in this work is given proper credit to JK Rowling and all real life objects and landmarks, I give credit to their respective owners and parties.
> 
> I appreciate respectful reviews and feedback
> 
> I have been in the process of writing this fanfiction piece on another fanfiction site but figured you of AO3 might enjoy it as well. I am in the process of rewriting the first 2-4 chapters and fixing grammar and sentence structure, in the meantime, I hope this works for all of you.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 1

 

This was not the summer that Harry had envisioned.

 

Number 4 Privet Drive, the exhaustive, combative and abusive household, was rearing its ugly demeanor.

 

Harry had made a dinner the other night that disgusted his relatives. He said that he could make seafood, because it had been the only thing that Vernon had talked about all evening, after he had come home from work.

 

When the first smell of overcooked seafood had filled their noses, Vernon had gone to the utmost ends of his shouting to make Harry angry enough that a glass of water that Vernon was drinking, shattered into several pieces and earned a scolding from Petunia who was already at the table waiting for Dinner. Vernon had barked at him into oblivion and locked him up in his room, telling him he would not receive a good meal for 3 days.

 

Harry sat at the makeshift desk that he had in this room, it was worn and dusty and since Harry would not be able to use magic without being found out by the ministry, it would take ages for Harry to actually have motivation to put the desk to rights using non magical means.

 

The only time the desk was pristine is when company came over, how barking mad was that, when he needed to organize his desk, when it was unlikely that even the guests would care to come upstairs?

 

Harry was sitting brooding at the desk thinking about how life was unfair and annoying to him, when he heard a loud tapping on the window and there looking at him with her head leaning to the side was Hedwig!

 

Harry effortlessly ran to the window and in one of her claws was a letter with the familiar Hogwarts crest emblazoned on the front.

 

Was this the ticket to getting out of misery? Did this envelope contain his freedom, or was it too soon to say?

 

‘Thank you girl,” Harry said happily, as he gently detached the letter from her claw.

 

Harry rushed to his trunk and retrieved a few owl treats and quickly gave them to Hedwig, who ate them greedily and nipped Harry’s ear in thanks.

 

With the use of a letter-opening device, he opened the envelope and out popped 2 badges and a letter.

Harry lifted the badges closer to his eyesight and gasped.

 

One of them had the familiar logo of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and the word _Captain_ below it. Harry was going to be the captain, that made him swell with pride, he would however, have a word with the deputy headmistress about this.

 

Looking at the other badge his pride swelled even further, with the realization that he was chosen as a Gryffindor house prefect.

 

He would now have privileges that would allow him to keep order in his house and as an added bonus, he would get to use that luxurious prefects bathroom.

 

He decided that he would use that facility late at night, even if the greasy git came along.

 

Harry placed the badges back in the envelope for now and carefully opened up the folded letter and started to read.

 

_Harry_

_I found out with great pleasure that you have been chosen to be Gryffindor Quiddich captain and a prefect as well for your house, as you well know, many students before you have held these positions and have used them to the highest standards that Hogwarts expects._

_Please be mindful of the great responsibility that is now placed upon you. You must use proper decorum when dealing with matters that involve students in fellow houses and great sportsmanship on the Quidditch pitch, at present, I am abroad in Zurich on business at an education conference with the Swiss ministry of magic department head for education._

_I will not be returning to the United Kingdom until the first week of August which in fact happens to be in a week and a half, fortunately I believe it is time that you return to your friends and thus I would like to have someone in the order retrieve you the day before your birthday if that is convenient to you, if so please reply to this letter by sending an outbound address simply entitled “The OOTP” and your owl will know where to send it_

_Even though I would like to receive the letter myself, that is not advisable with being abroad and the possibility that the Dark Lord may intercept our communications._

_Please be wary Harry and report any activity out of the ordinary by waving your wand with red sparks._

_With Kindest Regards_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Harry was pleased at the message that the Headmaster had sent, first because of the fact, that finally after an entire month of his summer with the family that he hated, he would finally be able to go to somewhere, where Ron, Hermione and Ginny were.

 

He heard a squawk and looked up to see Hedwig regarding him closely.

 

“Sorry girl,” said Harry ruefully “I just need a few minutes to write my reply and I’ll send it back with you.”

 

Harry took a out a quill and some parchment then quickly wrote up a reply:

 

_To the order_

_I have received a letter from Professor Dumbledore instructing me to choose a time for the order to come and retrieve me from the Dursley’s, if it is agreeable, I would like to be picked up at 6:30 PM on July 30 th._

_Harry Potter_

Harry rolled up the parchment and pressed a seal firmly to it and gave it to Hedwig.

 

“Good luck girl, make sure that letter gets to the right hands,” Harry said, rubbing one of her feathers in encouragement.

 

Hedwig nipped him in reassurance and flew out the window.

 

Harry was appreciative of what his owl had done for him, from that first day when he met her at Diagon Alley as a present from Hagrid, he had used her extensively to deliver post all around the wizarding world.

 

Each time she had went and come back with a reply. She was focused on being the most helpful owl that she could be and her strength proved that.

 

Last school year had been the really big test with his owl, as that was when the toad had tried to hurt her as she was delivering the post.

 

Harry was fearful that he would have lost her; thankfully, she was as strong as ever and back in good health.

The days and nights of waiting had begun at that point and Harry was eagerly looking to depart Privet Drive, only then could he feel more at ease, it was at the same time he had received many letters from Ron and Hermione and one from Ginny. Ginny’s letter had been exceptionally memorable.

 

Ginny had matured so much in the last year, it was not possible for him to ignore her and she had the traits of a Witch who showed superb dedication and power. The bat bogey hex she used was the best in the business and deserving of being demonstrated in a duel in class.

 

Harry was getting fonder of her but could he really express how fond of her he was?

 

Hermione was also an excellent friend, Harry had grown envious of how much his friend knew and what she did to complete her studies. Harry knew he had himself to blame for always screwing up in class and now, he was fixing for the upcoming year to see if he could become more like Hermione, it was past time that he took on the best girl with brains.

 

Harry finally brought up the subject of leaving for the summer and as expected, Vernon did not think much of it. The only condition was that those strange humans were not allowed in the house at all when they arrived. Harry agreed to the terms eagerly. He didn’t want to feel the wrath of his uncle much longer.

 

“You better not let those freaks near Petunia or Dudley at all, I will not have them being brainwashed with all that magical heresy!”

 

Harry looked at Vernon with intense hatred, all this time the man had treated him disrespectfully to the point that he didn’t care what would happen to his Uncle, In lieu of getting it on with him, he went up to his room to lessen the chance of his relatives causing an argument of epic proportions.

 

A few nights before Harry was to depart, Hedwig returned from delivering the letter that Harry had written to the order. She was tired and her wings were sagging.

  
Harry got her some water and owl treats and took the letter she had in her claws.

 

“How did I get another letter?” Harry asked.

 

Hedwig obviously could not speak back as a human could, all she did in reply was blink her eyes a couple of times.

 

Harry laughed “Girl, its all right if you can’t answer me but I really need to learn to understand you somehow.”

 

She gave a loud amused squawk and Harry took it to mean, that some time in his future, would have to be spent on owl speak.

 

Hedwig was an owl that understood human traits but yet when a wizard or witch spoke to her, all she gave back was chirping, squawking or nipping on a piece of human flesh.

 

Turning away from Hedwig for a moment, he opened the letter and read:

 

_Harry_

_How is your summer going?_

_It’s getting unbearable without you here at the Burrow, all of us in the family really hope the order will let you stay here for the rest of the summer, as for me I am working on honing my Quiddich skills for the upcoming year._

_I want to be the best chaser that there ever was but I realize it’s going to be hard if we have tons of Gryffindors trying out for the position._

_Are you going to be captain this year? If so, I would love to be your deputy captain with you, to be honest Ron is just not ready to help._

_I know in that mind of yours that you have reservations about being captain yourself Harry because you have a war to fight with You-Know-Who._

_Dean and I are on rocky footing right now; he is way to obsessed over me. I can take it to a point but eventually it may get to be too much. I realize you may not care about my relationships but I know that as clumsy as I am around you, being friends with the chosen one is still great._

_See you soon Harry._

_With Love_

_Ginny_

 

Harry read the lines and his heart swelled with every word.

 

Deputy Captain?

 

Harry had thought about this for some time. Obviously a girl could put the team in line and motivate them to do the right things on the field, but she would need to be trained heavily in the ways of the strategy and leadership to survive the position.

 

Up until now, there had never been a deputy or co captain in the Gryffindor house Quidditch team, so this was something else that he would have to bring up with McGonagall when he had a chance.

Turning to Hedwig Harry chuckled, “Well girl, I won’t be sending a letter back this time, I will talk to her in person. So you can go hunt or sleep. I bet you had a long flight over to the Burrow.”

 

Hedwig nipped his ear and put her head under her wing.

 

Finally the day of his departure arrived and Harry had no idea whether he would have a birthday party.

 

His relatives hardly cared as it was; all they gave him were socks or some other worthless object.

 

Harry packed up his trunk and Hedwig was in her cage. Once whoever was going to pick him up arrived, he would let Hedwig fly on ahead, soon he was waiting downstairs eagerly to depart, as Vernon and Petunia sat in the living room watching the television.

 

“So under an hour then boy?” asked Vernon.

 

“Yes,” said Harry “you realize though I am not responsible if they knock down the door and barge their way in into the house?”

 

Vernon’s face turned puce, “I won’t have your bloody friends setting one toe or nail inside my house again, not after what happened to Dudley. You frightened my boy so badly he had nightmares for months on end. I want him to grow up nightmare free without deranged wizards clouding his sleep!”

 

Harry shook his head at his Uncle’s tirade.

 

A moment later there was a sharp rap on the front door.

 

Before his Uncle could react, Harry quickly opened the door and ran outside.

 

There on the front porch, was none other then Severus Snape with his epic sneer.

 

“Good evening Mr. Potter. I trust you are ready? We don’t have all day.”

 

“Sir, why did the order send you?” asked Harry.

 

“You don’t think other members of the order might be busy?” asked Snape, “Your father would have been much more patient if he was still alive I’m sure.”

 

Harry took out his wand but Snape had it in his hand with a muttered spell.

 

“Restrain yourself boy!”

 

Harry growled angrily, “Give me back my wand Professor!”

 

Harry had his hands balled in fists at his side.

 

“You will calm your demeanor, or your wand will not see your hand, until you are settled with your friends!”

Harry released the tension, to not have a wand while in transit was a scary prospect and something he did not wish to fathom.

 

“Why didn’t someone else I know come and get me Professor?”

 

Snape looked at him questionably “much of the order is currently occupied with training, they want to make sure that they are ready at a moments notice if the war gets out of hand. I know enough about defense that my presence wasn’t needed; as such, I was tasked with picking you up by the acting head of the order while the Headmaster is abroad.”

 

“And who might that be?” Asked Harry.

 

“Moody”

 

“Professor Moody?” Harry shook his head “He taught us in defense, he made the entire class do unforgivable curses.”

 

‘That was not Professor Moody idiot boy, it was a death eater trying to get you to the Dark Lord, he was polyjuiced. You know what happened from there, in fact the Dark Lord no doubt is displeased that you were able to evade him, but that is not the point at the moment. I need to get you to the Burrow.”

 

“And just what are his followers up to?”

 

“That is not your place to ask, I report the activities of his forces on a regular basis but I must insist that this be kept a private matter, if by some shocking reason the Headmaster says you can join the order, who am I to stop you but be warned, much of what I report is meant only for the leadership, it must stay that way, now then your trunk?”

 

“It’s in my room.”

 

The potions master swished his wand a few times and Harry heard a clunk coming from his bedroom window.

 

“I have moved your trunk to the Burrow and it awaits your arrival. I suggest you quit your daft ways and follow me, enough talk about the Dark Lord’s followers.”

 

Harry would have given a retort but he did not have any time before Snape grabbed his hand and they disappeared with a pop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: All Harry Potter related items in this chapter are given proper credit to JK Rowling. The greatest author of them all! Any real life objects or landmarks that are mentioned in this chapter are given credit to their respective entities.

Chapter 2

 

 

When several minutes had passed, Harry and his hated Professor finally were in front of the familiar place that he called home.

 

The Burrow with its shiny welcoming lights in the windows was a welcome sight. He took a moment to think about the last time he had been here, when the Order of the Phoenix was holding its regular meetings on the war since Voldemort had returned, in essence, Harry remembered how large the house was and the many rooms inside, his room would be shared with Ron again, that had been an interesting experience trying to focus on getting along with him in there, but they had grown closer as friends for good reason.

 

“We should make them aware of our arrival,” Snape announced, leading him to the door at a brisk pace. The robe that the professor had on billowed and Harry never was going to get over how it managed to do that, when Snape was in classes or in other functions.

 

This brought him again to the subject of why the Professor had been tasked with bringing him here and not Remus or perhaps Tonks. Snape said that the order was in training but what for? Could Voldemort be planning an attack that required this much training?

 

“Mr. Potter, since this is obviously something you have been looking forward to, you can signal our presence.” Snape pushed Harry towards the door.

 

“Don’t you dare push me Professor!” Harry glared at his potions master “I’m old enough to know what to do and how to actually walk thank you very much!”

 

“Were we in class right now, I have no doubt that I would be deducting points for your cheek!”

 

“Oh really,” Harry looked at him pointedly “You always have to find a way to deduct points from Gryffindor and humiliate my friends at the same time, you just don’t stop your bloody tirades do you?”

 

“Drop the profanity!” Snape rebuked with a pointed sneer “I will not be smothered when your wanton behavior is this way. You have been taught the right principles of treating your instructors with respect, have you not?”

 

“No I haven’t, at least not in your case, why should I even be coming to your classes if all you do is shred and demoralize my friends and I? You show no remorse at all you just go right ahead and delete points from us like it’s no big deal.”

 

“Unlike the other professors Potter, I like to actually have a class of order and good conduct, when you do potions like I have been doing for many years, you will realize that good witches and wizards tend to listen to their higher authority with much better conduct than your example.”

Harry raged at this comment but he didn’t want the Weasley’s to suddenly burst out of their house and see the 2 men arguing.

 

“Now let us greet your little friends,” pressed Snape “I don’t have all day.”

 

Harry would definitely bring the subject up as much as could during the school year.

 

He wouldn’t let the despicable git get away with it.

 

He looked at the door in front of him. This door was the entryway to a family that really cared about him. He really wished he could live here every summer.

 

A few raps of the door later, a blur of red came running out and he was suddenly being engulfed in a hug and aromas of perfume were flowing through his senses, after a moment, one of the most beautiful Witches he knew, backed up so he could see her.

 

“Ginny,” that was the first word that came out of his mouth “I’ve missed you.”

 

Ginny put her head on Harry’s shoulder, “I’ve missed you too Harry. You have no idea how I’ve wanted you here.”

 

She looked at the Professor.

 

“Professor would you care to come in for supper, its hot and waiting. I’m sure you must be starving.” Ginny put her hand behind her and gestured inside.

 

“I suppose,” said Snape “but I cannot stay long.”

 

“Of course sir, please come in, everything is waiting” Ginny turned and started heading back inside.

 

The two men followed behind her. This was probably one of those times when Harry and the professor could walk side by side and not be in a state of bickering.

 

Soon they entered the kitchen and there stood Mrs. Weasley, who was busy cooking some sirloin steaks and crumpets.

 

‘Harry!” she bustled over and gave Harry a hug than seeing Snape next to him, “good evening Professor.”

 

Obviously Harry was not sure what kind of relationship existed between them; there was no doubt, that Mrs. Weasley was suspicious of Snape and his activities as a spy for the order.

 

“Well do sit down, I have dinner coming right up. You must both be starving after your travels.”

 

She bustled over to the oven to watch the steaks.

 

“Harry and Severus what will it be, how do you want your steaks?”

 

“Well done please,” said Harry and the potions master replied with the same.

 

“Coming right up!”

 

In no time at all, a steak was on Harry’s plate and soon the potions master had his in front of him as well, from his standpoint, they were probably the best made steaks in all of the wizarding world, suddenly, Harry felt a brush of air next to him and Ginny was there looking at him with a soft smile on her face, he was having a rush of thoughts going through his head, wasn’t she with Dean? Why was she constantly getting close to him? Harry did of course welcome the advances, still the only real love he had felt up to that pointm was with Cho and Harry knew how that had turned out.

 

Harry smiled at her for a moment then he asked a question, “Where are Ron and Hermione? Were they supposed to be here already?”

 

Mrs. Weasley turned from the stove as she was cleaning up, looking at Harry with happy eyes.

 

“Ron and Hermione are in Malaga, they are on holiday for at least another week, in fact they started just 2 weeks ago, her parents offered to pay Ron’s expenses and I think he couldn’t be happier. Then again, I have been getting frequent letters from him saying that he was getting impatient to see you.”

 

“I have been sending Ron and Hermione letters of course, have they actually made references to that when they write you?” Harry asked.

 

“Yes, in fact they shared with me some of the stories you wrote about the goings on with your relatives, quite amusing I must say, even if they do treat you disrespectfully.”

 

Harry laughed a bit at that. He had written some stories in his letters meant to really make his relatives angry, thankfully they were never able to read them, since Harry usually only put his letters in the mailbox, when they were out in Surrey buying things for Dudley, or for the house. Harry had a faint thought just then, about the fact that everything he owned was hand me downs from Dudley. He really needed to buy some new clothes.

 

Suddenly, Harry found a hand on his back tracing circles all over. Harry shivered and jumped slightly, why was Ginny doing this to him? She was with Dean, but yet Harry felt that this was a peaceful gesture meant to help ease him up. Inwardly, Harry loved the feel of her fingers on his tense back. Those circles she was making did just the trick to make him feel at ease.

 

“Molly I must thank you for this meal” for the first time in a while Snape spoke “but I must be getting back to deal with other matters as I told Mr. Potter here. Your meal was quite gracious. Does the order intend to hold any meetings soon?”

 

“Not until they finish with this summer training, all the members of the order save Albus have gone off to some secret location to train. I’m not even sure if they will be in before Harry’s party tomorrow. We were planning on holding it as a family anyway, since most of his friends are still on holiday, we aren’t planning on inviting them but I’m sure the birthday cards will show up.”

 

“Ah yes” Snape sneered, “I’m sure his lovely friends who act like dunderheads in my class will send him cards left and right, in any case I must be going.” He turned to Harry “Potter, the headmaster has requested that you stay on these grounds around the house at all times, we have provided you and any other beings on the grounds advanced protection but don’t come crying to me if you suddenly get injured because you didn’t trust my judgment. I simply give you some words of advice that perhaps may get in your thick skull, you must behave!” With that, Snape quickly left the room and in short order the rest of the occupants heard a crack of apparation.

 

They finished eating the steaks in silence, although Mrs. Weasley would look at Harry from time to time wondering what must have happened with the Potions Master and himself earlier.

 

“Harry, did you and Severus actually have a civil conversation on the way here?” she asked.

 

“Not really no” said Harry “All that Snape cares about is ridiculing my father because he thinks that I look and act exactly like him. I know my dad was crazy but Snape shouldn’t have to lash out at me thinking that I am a clone of my father, it’s uncalled for.”

 

“I don’t think he means it for real Harry, you can be sure of that.” Mrs. Weasley collected the plates and waved her wand to get them to start cleaning themselves.

 

“He means well” said Harry ‘He treats me horribly in classes and clears up my potions work when I am not even done with it, how am I supposed to be civil with the man if he keeps being a grouch. I know I deserve trolls from time to time but his criticisms are so very irritating.”

 

“I had a potions master named Slughorn during my time at Hogwarts Harry and let me tell you, he wasn’t like Severus. He treated his students with respect and expected the same in return” Mrs. Weasley started disposing of the unused scraps of steak. “Regardless, there were times when he would set aside certain of us wizards and witches and have his favorites perform in front of the class, to demonstrate how great they were at potions, of course I was not chosen because my work was average at best but I still got O’s for grades, at least that counted for something dear.”

 

“Professor Snape will do anything he can to ruin me, were it not for the Headmaster, I probably would have already been expelled for every last offense I committed at Hogwarts.”

 

Ginny snaked her arm around Harry’s shoulder and just let it sit there. Harry was in a trance, he knew she shouldn’t be doing this, not with her being with Dean but Harry made up his mind, that he would have a talk with her after supper.

 

“Mrs. Weasley, this was an excellent dinner, is there anything else you want me to do?” Harry asked.

 

“No, Harry you need to relax after your long day. If I need you for anything, I will of course call you dear. Arthur is with the trainees as well just so you know, again I have no idea when they are coming back, its just Ginny and I here.”

 

Harry nodded “Thanks again for the meal.”

 

Mrs. Weasley gave an approving nod at him and went back to her work.

 

Harry and Ginny went off to a more private place in the burrow to talk and go over their summer; it was Harry’s room that he had used last time, it had been redone and had some brand new wallpaper and even a new full size bed. Harry checked its firmness and noted it was just right. A new nightstand with a torch hanging off the wall encased with glass, was next to the right side of the bed, of course once Harry and Ginny had entered the room it lit up, ready to brighten the surroundings. There was also a small chandelier hanging from the celling with torches burning as well.

 

Harry sat down on the floor and Ginny joined him. Suddenly he heard a pop and there against the wall, laid his trunk and Hedwig’s cage, which reminded him that he was still awaiting his Owl and her arrival from her long flight up from Surrey, there was a smaller bed nearby across the room, Harry figured that must be Ron’s but that it looked old and tattered. Turing to Ginny he started in on here calmly.

 

“Ginny why all the touching, isn’t Dean your priority right now?” Harry looked into those beautiful eyes of hers and her lips, which were covered with gloss and made Harry twinge.

“Don’t you want to be touched? You seem so worked up right now over Snape, it just drives me batty” Ginny shifted behind Harry and slowly resumed the circles she had been doing earlier.

 

“Harry, Dean and I are in a rocky patch right now, no matter what I do, he doesn’t listen to me when I tell him to bugger off, he hounds me to snog him when I’m not in the mood, I admit I get distracted sometimes, when I’m around him but that’s only because I have other things on my mind. I’m not sure he is committed to focusing on the way that our relationship really should be.”

 

Harry wanted to change the subject for a minute “How is your dad doing? Does he contact you at all and tell you what’s up?”

 

“He has only contacted me once, about 2 weeks ago, this training is so secretive that I can’t even talk to my dad by owl or floo. He sends his patronus as a messenger all the time, warning me to get along with mum but you know I don’t really care.”

 

“You really should listen to your dad Ginny,” Harry said “perhaps they are preparing for a battle of some kind, I suspect that they wouldn’t be holding this training if there wasn’t a big battle coming.”

 

“You may be right but what kind of battle are we talking here?”

 

Before Harry could respond, a searing pain erupted from his scar.

 

“ARRRGH” Harry yelped, “My scar it hurts!” Harry rubbed at it and suddenly he was thrust into darkness.

 

_“Lucius!” shouted Voldemort “Do you have a report on the numbers?”_

 

_“Yes my Lord” Lucius bowed and held himself still waiting for the command to rise._

 

_“On with your report my trusted servant I don’t have all day.” Voldemort hissed beckoning his trusted right hand death eater to rise._

_“My Lord we have approximately 4000 death eater candidates ready to be inducted. Many of them come from magical families worldwide and have been trained well in magic offense and defense skills but I believe you want them fit for our plan?”_

_“That is correct Lucius.” The snake hissed with his feared voice “I expect that you and my other servants will train each of these wizards well. Did you make sure that they have the wands I have provided?”_

_“Yes my Lord and the charm is applied which we have created that will make them resistant to being summoned or accioed. Our enemies won’t be able to stop our spells.”_

_A cackle and then a loud laugh erupted from Voldemort’s mouth; it was so deafening that Harry couldn’t take it anymore._

Harry was thrashing when he came to and warm hands were holding on to him and rubbing his back.

 

“Was it you-know-who?” Ginny asked with worry in her voice.

 

“It was” said Harry “We have to tell the order about something in that vision. I can’t believe I am saying this but I believe that Voldemort has a giant army that he is recruiting. They are all death eaters. He was talking to Draco’s father and he even told Voldemort that some kind of wand was ready to be given to the death eaters; apparently these wands are able to resist summoning.”

 

“So that was all you got out of it then?” Ginny looked really worried now.

 

‘Yes for now at least, unless my scar burns again and I see more, perhaps I can get more information on his plans but I have no idea how soon that will be.”

 

“I think we should tell my mum just to be safe. She can talk to Dumbledore and see what he thinks” Ginny gestured her index finger downward to make the point.

 

“But he’s in Switzerland, how can you contact him?”

 

“We should use patronus messages obviously.”

 

“Well yes that does seem to be the best strategy, since there is no doubt that Voldemort is watching every single floo in the network” Harry nodded his head and got up. “Might as well go and tell her.”

 

He started walking towards the door but Ginny stopped him and before he could react she gave him a hypnotizing kiss on his cheek. Harry looked at her and in reply he kissed one of her hands. “Good one Ginny but lets talk to your mom” and they headed downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: All Harry Potter related works in this chapter I credit to JK Rowling and any real life objects or landmarks to their respective entities.
> 
> What do you think so far?
> 
> Reviews or comments are helpful

Chapter 3

 

As they went down the stairs back to the kitchen where Molly was probably getting ready for Harry’s party the next day, Ginny sighed next to Harry.

 

“Is something the matter Gin?” Harry asked.

 

“I don’t know what’s ahead of me, this war just has me very worried and sick, I mean I know we all have to be in this together but this war why did it have to start?”

 

“War is something that happens in this world you know?” said Harry “If what I saw Voldemort doing in my mind is true, then I think we are going to be outnumbered. A couple of witches and wizards matched up against thousands of death eaters is a scary prospect, like I said, from what Voldemort mentioned, several thousand wizards against even the ministry aurors is too little too late.”

 

Suddenly Harry felt a hand hold his and of course it was Ginny. He gave her hand a squeeze and looked at her deeply.

 

“Ginny are you sure you want to do this? I mean if Dean sees us holding hands and being all flirty, he will be on my arse in a heartbeat. I don’t want to be the source of someone’s ire.”

 

“Regardless I just like being next to you Harry. Why not let me do what I like to do and enjoy being by your side. You realize that we all love you. Ron, Hermione and I we all need you here by us, even Neville and Luna have the goal of supporting you, can you see that?”

 

“I know, I need all of you” said Harry “but you need to understand if Dumbledore tells any of you to stay at the school or even here that I don’t believe I will be able to overturn any decisions, especially if your parents are against it.”

 

“My parents might care about me but I care about you. I’m coming with you, no wizard is going to change that.”

 

Harry’s heart once again swelled with pride over her words, all these long years since the first time he had seen Ginny, he had thought that the interest she had shown him was just of a random infatuation type nature and now, Harry was starting to have tender feelings for Ginny, this girl was compassionate to him and cared so much, but he knew that Dean would have to be out of the picture first, and he needed to set a reasonable time when he could tell her his feelings.

 

“Ginny, as of now it’s a known certainty that your parents won’t let you tag along but let me be clear, you will be by my side along with Ron and Mione and whoever else thinks that Voldemort should fall. All of you are needed in this fight. I suppose there is no stopping you and the others and the order won’t like it but he’s killed too much to have any mercy. He knows that I am his equal, we need to face off in the end.”

 

Tears were falling down Ginny’s face. Harry took out a handkerchief and leaned forward slowly and when she didn’t flinch, he cleared her tears around those beautiful eyes.

 

“Don’t cry. I know I can make it,” said Harry.

 

Ginny smiled at him after a few more tears and then she composed herself enough to say ‘I know you can, I believe in you.”

“Good then lets tell your mom about my scar.” Harry led her down the stairs until they were once again in the kitchen and Mrs. Weasley was moving all over the place as she was mixing something that looked like a cake.

 

She turned and gave a start “Ahh Harry you scared me.”

 

“My apologies Mrs. Weasley” said Harry “I know you are making cake but shall we go in the sitting room? I have something to tell you and it’s rather urgent.”

 

“I hope it has nothing to do with you and Ginny” Mrs. Weasley led the way to the sitting room.

 

“Of course not mum” said Ginny pointedly, she didn’t want to tell her mom yet about the feelings she was slowly getting to have about Harry “Its Harry’s scar, he’s had another vision.”

 

“Oh my are you quite all right?” Mrs. Weasley looked Harry over and other than seeing that Harry was a bit pale didn’t see anything out of order “Tell me was it _him_?”

 

“Yeah that’s right, I just learned some information that the order would probably find valuable, it has to do with Voldemort and his recruits, the vision showed Lucius Malfoy giving a report on some numbers and one of those so called numbers is the fact that he appears to have over 4000 death eaters in training preparing for some kind of plan.”

 

Mrs. Weasley did not seem to flinch at his words; it appeared that she knew what was going on.

 

“I’m not supposed to be telling you this dear but the training the rest of the order is doing, is preparing for contingencies like this. They don’t know if the Dark Lord will have already been recruiting heavily the last few months, after what happened to many of his inner circle, when you went to battle in the Department of Mysteries but our intelligence tells us the Dark Lord was severely upset after this happened.”

 

Sirius, Harry sniffed a bit at the memory, last term his godfather had been pushed through the veil in that vast ministry complex. He was grieving for days; it was hard to lose someone, by means of one of the most cruel death eaters in Voldemort’s arsenal, Bellatrix Lestrange. Hot rage filled him for a moment; he so wanted to give her a taste of his own medicine but that time would come. He had to be patient.

 

“Harry, this development however, is worthy of being discussed at an order meeting, I know I don’t think its wise, but I suppose we better get the order to meet tomorrow night so that you can discuss what you saw, I don’t know what stage they are at in their training though I’m sure Albus can probably fill you in on the specifics, you know how I oppose you and Ronald and Hermione being at the meetings but I believe you being in attendance would be acceptable, but once you are done, you’re to go elsewhere you hear, the other items are private order business.”

 

“I can accept that, how are we getting through to him though, floo or some other way?”

 

“Albus said we could use the floo in dire situations” said Mrs. Weasley “in this case its one of those times, lets do it now before we forget dear.”

 

They went over to the fireplace, which was currently not operating, since it was still summer but Harry knew once he was back at the school, that he would love the crackle of the fire and the warmth that came from it. He wondered how it would feel with Ginny snogging him like crazy on one of the couches next to the fireplace. Shaking his head to get that thought out, he watched as Mrs. Weasley threw the floo powder in.

 

“Albus Dumbledore, 168 Fellenbergstrasse! Zurich!”

 

Harry figured that must be where the Headmaster was staying. Obviously he couldn’t just go abroad without a place to lodge.

 

It took a few moments; perhaps longer before Harry’s mentor finally poked his head through the flames, then he noticed Harry and Mrs. Weasley.

 

“Harry, Molly, what is the meaning of this, I’m rather occupied at the moment if you didn’t notice.”

 

“Excuse my intrusion Albus but Harry has something he has to relay to you, it’s rather urgent.”

 

Albus inclined his head and Harry told him everything, after which there was complete silence in the room save the crackle of the flames from the floo transmission.

 

“Harry if this is what you’ve seen, then we have serious matters to consider, I believe that Tom has plans to do some kind of battle at some time or place, regrettably we have no idea where this will occur, my hope is that it will only be isolated to our borders but it could really well be a battle outside the borders of Britain. I do not wish to take the order out of their training but we need to conduct a meeting as soon as possible.”

 

Harry knew that the order would probably be irritated if their training was suspended, but they were at war, the fact remained that they needed to be told and they had to figure out what could be done, Harry realized that Voldemort liked to do battles on major holidays or even changes of seasons, so this was something that would have to be taken into account.

 

“Meanwhile I am going to send a message to Kingsley to see if he can get any information out of the death eaters in custody, perhaps they might have some knowledge of this and if so, it could be to our advantage” Albus stroked his beard in thought.

 

‘Albus, I might suggest that we hold an order meeting here tomorrow afternoon if you can somehow come back here. Training is a rigorous business but perhaps the others can handle a small breather and come and enjoy a good dinner and tea” Mrs Weasley watched as Albus stroked his beard even faster as he thought it over.

 

“That sounds like an excellent plan Molly,” said Albus “I believe I will tell one of my other colleagues who is here to take over for me at least for a day or two so we can come back and discuss this matter further, as it is, I only have like 3 days left here before I shall return to Hogwarts.”

 

Turning to Harry, Albus went on about the party he was having “Harry it is your birthday again. I am proud of your accomplishments. I will not get to your party in time as I usually host order meetings late in the evening but I’d like for you to attend this meeting and share your important findings with us. I expect of course that some of the order members may object to your presence but your word is needed, thus an exception is made for this, now might I speak alone to you for a moment?”

 

Molly looked wary but nonetheless she left the room. Ginny stood still for a moment before Harry smiled at her “its ok, its just something he wants to tell me.”

 

Ginny nodded and then, with what looked like some happy steps, she left the room as well.

 

“Harry” began the headmaster “have you confided in your friends about the prophecy?”

 

“Not yet sir, I don’t think they are ready.”

 

“That is indeed understandable but I might suggest to you that it would bring closure to them if you tell them soon. The sooner they know, the more likely they will be able to help you cope.”

 

“I understand the sentiment sir but I don’t want to face all the grief, I can’t imagine what they would think of me.”

 

“Harry, you cannot bottle it up in your soul forever, it has to be made known to those who are at liberty to help you the most. Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley and of course Ginevra as well.”

 

Ginny… Harry was worried about telling it to her, to have to tell her everything the prophecy contained would hurt his resolve.

 

“But sir”

 

‘’But nothing Harry!” exclaimed the Headmaster “Your friends think highly of you, they support you, they even help you succeed when its needed in classes at our great school, can you not see that, can you not see that they love you, even if they are quarrelling night and day over homework?!?”

 

“Yes, but they might leave me out to dry, thinking it’s too hard.”

 

“If it makes you feel better my boy, perhaps I can be in your presence when you reveal it to them?” Dumbledore figured that by being present he might be able to influence Harry by offering his support.

 

“Professor I appreciate the offer but I really would like for it to private.”

 

“Understandable, grief can however, turn into happiness later on. Just think how much sooner Voldemort can be gotten rid of at your hand, if everyone is in the know that needs to know.”

 

Harry nodded, that was precisely what he wanted, he wanted happiness with his friends and he wanted the war over sooner than later but that would probably not be the case anytime soon, this was a big fight ahead.

 

“Was there something else you wanted to discuss with me professor?” asked Harry.

 

“Indeed my boy indeed” Albus went out of view for a moment supposedly to get a drink.

 

In a moment he returned.

 

“Harry, I believe it is time to bring you into more confidential matters, thus I would like you to join the order, you will be inducted at the meeting tomorrow evening if the order gives enough yay votes, in fact 2/3rds majority is required, thus what I might suggest you do, is prepare a speech in which you lay out your case and try to convince the other members. I realize you are going to barely be 16 tomorrow but your ability to reason with others and your skills at seeking resolutions are a great asset to your character, of course some of your friends will be opposed but if I say yes, I think others will eventually come in line, with regards to all this, I advise you to not disclose that you will be joining, otherwise it will ruin the momentum of allowing it to happen, be wise my boy, show no temptation in relating it to your friends before I introduce the motion.”

 

Harry was pleased that his mentor wished him to join the order, if he was to be able to offer his insight, then perhaps Dumbledore would stop meddling in Harry’s affairs, this made him rage for a moment, what if Dumbledore was using this to try to further gain Harry’s interest in following his every whim, or track his every move even further, he could not allow that but he would go ahead and accept the offer of joining, to see what would happen.

 

“I accept professor but on 2 conditions.”

 

“If it is reasonable my boy then it shall be granted” Dumbledore gestured for Harry to speak further “what will it be?”

 

“First I want protection for my friends. Particularly the ones that you have seen me with all these years, that doesn’t mean that I need aurors surrounding us all the time but we need training in more advanced defensive spell magic, something that can allow us to help the order should the time come for it. I know you can honor this professor, don’t deny it.”

 

“I believe that request can be granted and now for the other?” Dumbledore asked.

 

“The other request is that you tell me everything that you know about Voldemort and what we are up against. This has gone far to long where you have decided that you would rather hide things from me and walk away. I want answers when I ask for them Professor, it’s not that hard to ask. I realize that some things are best left unsaid but trust is a thing to consider here. I want to help the order in any way that I can.”

 

“I agree in principle to that my boy but it is really up to the order as a whole, to determine whether we will disclose more inside information but I will see what I can do on that subject. Before I forget, I thought I would give something to you that you should claim.”

 

Reaching behind him in the flames of the floo for a moment he grabbed at something and Harry heard a clatter before the Headmaster finally turned back to Harry.

 

He held out a letter “take this, it is your godfather’s will and last testament. I have not read it but the ministry had a copy on record and no doubt with Fudge’s snooping read it themselves, but I suppose it is up to you to have a chance now.”

 

Harry pocketed the letter and teared up a bit at the gesture, he would read it as soon as the conversation was over.

 

‘Thank you Professor,” said Harry “I figured the ministry would get in on it, in fact I think Fudge needs to leave office, he is a disgrace to our world after all his denials.”

 

‘That’s indeed the case my boy but until I get back, I cannot convene a session of the Wizengamot. We would need motions of no confidence in the minister before we could call an election and then the candidates would have to be selected, as of yet I have no candidates in mind for our side. I suspect the side that supports the dark lord will have their own candidate, as there are those who believe in his views, meanwhile I am searching for our side, a candidate will be endorsed in due course, now I believe I need to be getting back to my meetings. I do hope you have an excellent night Harry.”

 

Harry nodded and waved the headmaster off as he removed himself from the floo and the flames ceased.

 

He stood there for a few moments rubbing his pocket where Sirius’ will was tucked away.

 

Finally the door opened and Ginny walked in but her mom was nowhere in sight.

 

“What is your mom up to?” Asked Harry.

 

“She’s still working on your cake, oh you will love it Harry, it looks like one of her best.”

 

“I figure she wants me to have a party of the ages but I don’t think I want to invite anyone, its too much work.”

 

“Oh you might be surprised at some of the guests we have lined up for you Harry, we aren’t inviting tons of people but since you won’t do the work yourself, I think we have it all planned out.”

 

Harry sighed, the Weasley’s always had something up their sleeve but no matter what Harry loved them for that.

 

“Ginny lets go to my room, I have something you might want to see.”

 

Ginny couldn’t pass up being next to him like she was doing now, so she followed him at a brisk pace as they went up to his room and warded the room with silencing spells.

 

“Sirius wrote up his will in case he passed on which he did, no thanks to that pompous witch Lestrange” Harry had deep rage boiling but it was best at present to keep it in check, it might have only happened during the last month but it was still fresh in his mind.

 

Ginny rubbed his back as he stood there thinking about what had happened, at this point however Harry wanted to show her the will.

Taking it out of the envelope it was in, Harry held it for a moment and thought over this, if only his godfather had not come into that department on that fateful day to deal with the death eaters, none of this would have happened. Harry wanted a new life with him because the Dursley’s were just a pain to be reckoned with, but now those relatives were his only choice, unless…. Harry had an idea brewing and he would bring it up during the order meeting. Then he began to read:

 

_Harry_

_By having opened this letter, I must no longer be of this world, if that is the case, then I am sorry that I did not bring you to a better life, there is no doubt that your parents wanted the best for you and your well being, you are a great wizard and it would be a pity if you were to deny that. Thus it is my duty to bring forward to you my last will and testament. First I would ask that you tap your wand once on the parchment._

Harry wondered what this was about but he did the instruction anyway and suddenly ribbons of light spiraled away in all directions and vanished, then he turned back to that letter which was actually glowing faintly as if it were alive.

 

_You might wonder why I made you do that? Well its because It just used a spell to send parts of the will to your friends and other members of the house of Black so that they may partake in their parts of it, after all its not just for you, its for anyone that I deem fit to handle my valuables._

Harry looked over at Ginny and saw that nothing was in her hands. She was sitting stock still looking at the letter over Harry’s shoulder, Harry came to the realization that the letter that was in his hands was meant for both of them, his heart softened at this.

 

_I have made it a point to address what you have in your hands to you and the others that deem fit. To you Harry Potter, I impart my entire family vault to your care; its approximate value is 83 billion Galleons plus some pricey jewels that my family has left over the generations._

Harry and Ginny’s breath caught as they continued to read.

 

_I also impart to you 4 of my estates, which my house has used over the years together with the house elves ready at your every command. Of course one of these estates is Grimmauld Place. The others are located in the Shetlands, the French Alps, and New York City in America. Use them well. I realize that you may think many of these are tainted because of what my house has done over the years, but all of these are protected by the Fidelius charm and they will be of value in this war. I leave you with my blessing; if you and others do get together I owe the twins some Galleons, they really believe that you are the best man around._

_Take Care_

_Sirius Black._

Harry’s face was wet, he was richer than he had been just a while ago.

 

“Come on I think we have something to tell your mom” and so they went to find her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Credit for all things Harry Potter related go to JK Rowling. Any real life objects and landmarks are credited to their respective entities.

Chapter 4

 

Harry and Ginny searched all over for her Mom and only after a whole bunch of walking and being out of breath did they manage to find her, at first they had assumed that she would be upstairs in her and Mr. Weasley’s room sewing sweaters or something else.

 

“Ah Harry how did it go with Albus” asked his motherly figure who was trying to make a very precise stitch on a red sweater “I do hope he isn’t trying to brainwash you with his all his ideas, isn’t right for you of course.”

 

“Actually it was something a lot more valuable” said Harry and he tossed the parchment with Sirius’ writing at her.

 

She quickly opened the parchment and read through the contents and suddenly she burst into tears.

 

“Oh Harry this is such great news!”

 

Mrs. Weasley hugged Harry for several seconds as she sobbed with joy.

 

“Why all the tears mum, its just a will” Ginny pulled a handkerchief out and tossed it to her mum who readily started using it.

 

“Well obviously Harry here just got himself into a big fortune, I can’t believe that Sirius would be that generous. I would have thought for a wizard of your age that someone higher in authority would have got more.”

 

Harry knew from the beginning of time that the house that Sirius had been apart of had billions of fortunes and estates but perhaps his family did not realize that Sirius would eventually give all of his wealth to Harry and yet it had happened.

 

Harry was so busy in his thoughts he did not even see the sudden quick flash of light and another parchment suddenly was in his hand.

 

“Its from Dumbledore” said Harry and he gave a quick look to the occupants of the room.

 

Opening it up he scanned through it and a grim expression suddenly took hold of his face as he read line by line at what he was seeing, after a few moments he turned to the others in the room.

 

“It appears that we have to evacuate the Burrow because Dumbledore has intelligence that death eaters are going to stage scouting missions in southern England over the next few weeks. He says we should go to the estate in the Shetlands.”

 

Mrs. Weasley looked pained, it was obvious that she did not want to leave the Burrow so soon but if it helped Harry and the Order she really had no choice.

 

“I’ll start packing right away” she said, “Did Albus mention the possibility that the Burrow can be returned to at some point?”

 

“He said he isn’t certain but just to be safe he wants you to secure the Burrow and put all your valuables and furniture in a safe place” said Harry.  


Mrs. Weasley knew just the spell that might trick the death eaters and stop them in their tracks from trying to get in the Burrow but she would secretly deal with that before they left.

 

“Get your trunks and everything,” she said.

 

“Actually Dumbledore left a few things” said Harry. He pulled out 5 little metal objects that looked like hairbrushes.

 

“These are portkeys according to what he said. All we do is walk out the front door and tap them 3 times and they will whisk us away.”

 

“But what about your stuff how will that get there?” Mrs. Weasley asked a bit cross.

 

“I might as well just shrink everything and that’s how it will get there.” Harry had a reasonable point of view.

 

“Harry come on lets pack” Ginny said and ran out before Harry could catch her. Harry laughed with glee and ran after her; obviously it was not lost on him that she probably wanted to play a game of muggle tag.

 

They chased each other for several minutes up and down the stairs but not before casting silencing charms since they did not want to cause a ruckus in the house.

 

At long last they went into their rooms but then Harry realized that in reality he had never really unpacked, his stuff was still in its trunk and that was simply because he had only arrived just a few hours ago.

 

Then Hedwig appeared and flapped onto Harry’s shoulder.

 

“Hedwig!” Harry shouted, “I was beginning to wonder where you were.”

 

She gave a rousing squawk, which made Harry smile and then she looked at him in wonderment.

 

Harry figured she was waiting for news.

 

“Girl, we have to get up north. Apparently Voldemort wants to look every which way down here and try to find me. We are headed to Yell you know where that is?”

 

Hedwig didn’t make any motion of knowing where that was.

 

Harry frowned “Come on girl that’s in Scotland or at least a bit north of there. I think you will find plenty of things to hunt there, it’s an island but I can’t wait to see what Sirius has up there.”

 

Hedwig gave a soft chirp at that but it appeared she wanted proof.

 

“Well if you want to know where it is then go fly up to Lerwick and wait up there, then I want you to come at like 11 o clock, you and that mind of yours no doubt will be able to figure where I am” said Harry.

 

Ginny giggled, “She really does have an intelligent mind doesn’t she?”

 

Harry glanced an eye to his owl.

 

“Indeed, perhaps she could be tested if I showed her some food and she if she could identify it, she already knows what owl treats look like, can’t see why she couldn’t identify the food.”

 

They both laughed at that “Come on we have to get these to the front door I suppose” said Harry.

 

Ginny was in and out of her room in an instant, yes this was a huge reversal from earlier when Harry had come because she thought that Harry and her would have stayed at the Burrow until school started and Ron and Hermione would have joined them after their little holiday, who knows maybe they would be at Harry’s estate.

 

It was not long before the occupants of the house were ready to go although Mrs. Weasley suddenly was panicking because she had left some of her knitting needles and thread in a drawer in her rooms.

 

When she was finally back downstairs at the front door she gave a rather knowing comment seeing Harry and Ginny were snickering.

 

“Oh so you think I shouldn’t have my sewing supplies do you?”

 

“Oh mum its just funny seeing you get in a frenzy sometimes” said Ginny “you got all worked up there for a minute.”

 

‘I’ll have you know that these supplies are very important to me darling daughter” said Mrs. Weasley “I need them if you want sweaters this December.”

 

Her mom had a point but more important than a sweater was Harry, but still she couldn’t help but laugh some more.

 

Harry joined her for a moment once again but then got a little more serious. “Lets do this please, I’m getting tired I actually would like to close my eyes for a few hours before the big day.”

 

‘Isn’t it great?” Said Ginny “you’re going to be 16 and I still have a little ways to go before I will ever be your age.”

 

“Hey now” said Harry “Your birthday is only a few weeks away its not like you won’t be my age. We all get one year older it’s a known fact.”

 

“That’s true,” said Ginny.

 

“Are we quite done here?” Mrs. Weasley was looking irritated “I don’t want to darn well stand here all night.”

 

“Yes lets go shall we” said Harry as he started to head towards the door with his stuff.

 

Mrs. Weasley thought Harry showed a bit of sarcasm at that but she followed Harry’s lead since it was his estate after all that they were heading to.

 

Once outside the door Harry took each of the small portkey’s out of his pocket. The minute they got in the hands of the others they started glowing dark blue and gradually started turning red.

 

“It’s a signal,” said Harry “No time to waste at all tap them 3 times and we are on our way.”

 

With ease this deed was done and they all vanished in a flash.

 

That feeling of a tube took over Harry’s surroundings again, oh how he wished it wasn’t always this way, it was terrible, even maddening that this sensation drove him crazy, why did it always have to happen?

 

At length the sensation was just a memory and they finally landed on very soft ground, well if this was the Shetlands they sure felt like they were on an island.

 

In just that instant more thumps and flashes of light occurred all around them and several of their friends appeared, it was Lupin, Mr. Weasley, and Ron and Hermione!

 

Before they could say anything however, Mrs. Weasley stuck her wand out at them and pointed straight to each one of them.

 

“Stay where you are!” She shouted.

 

“Molly what’s your problem?” asked Remus looking stunned at this conduct.

 

“Making sure you are who you say you are now hold still!”

 

She waved her wand several times in a spell that only Mr. Weasley apparently recognized and he gave a resigned sigh.

 

Finally after what seemed like ages Mrs. Weasley appeared satisfied.

 

“I know this sounds absurd but I can never be too careful these days with death eaters about, it’s a spell that’s designed to detect dark marks whether they are concealed or not. The Weasley clan has known this spell for several generations even down to many of the earliest wizarding wars.”

 

“Give us advance warning next time will you” Remus scratched his hair a bit.

 

“That brings up another point,” said Miss Weasley “how did you get here just like us. We have the order meeting tomorrow evening but I thought you and Arthur would not show up until then.”

 

“Well it so happens that Albus sent us portkey’s and we assumed that they are quite similar to yours. He told us that Voldemort’s forces were about to do missions all over England; he wanted us to get out of our training and come up here, in fact the letter that we were sent specifically had Arthur and I and of course Hermione and Ron being allowed to come along” Remus grew silent then but quickly conjured a flask of juice to drink.

 

“Well that’s all well and good but how did you show up at the same time?” Mrs. Weasley was giving a very pointed look at them by this point.

 

“Well they were glowing blue and all of a sudden they just started glowing red, it’s like it was a signal for us to use them immediately. So we did, I can only surmise that if one portkey is set off then the others give a warning that you have to use them. So if Albus wanted us to get here at the same time there must be a purpose” Remus rubbed his hands over his portkey, it was still glowing rather faintly and it looked like it was ready to fall out of his hands.

 

Meanwhile it was only a moment but soon Harry was being hugged by one of his best friends and the girl who he loved very much even in a  fond and calming way the bushy brown hair of Hermione Granger filled his face, Harry coughed and groaned over the sudden hug but he finally had enough willpower to pull her off of him gently.

 

“Hermione how was your holiday!” Harry beamed at his friend; it looked as if she had received a nice tan and still looked as beautiful as she ever did.

 

“It was wonderful but it could have been much better if you were with us” said Hermione.

 

“Hey mate. You should have been there all the great waves and surfing that you could want.” Ron gave Harry a slap on the back joyfully.

 

“Well I’m glad to see you guys enjoyed yourselves but I was obviously unable to be anywhere being at the Dursley’s for a long while”

 

“But you’re free Harry, you were able to get to the Burrow, now mind telling us what to do next?” Hermione obviously was waiting to see what this place was.

 

Harry turned his head and saw in front him two large pillars and in between those pillars was a large iron gate with a gold lock in the middle, it was stainless steel and appeared to have no keyhole, why was this, then suddenly he figured that because it was Sirius estate but of course it was now his, there had to be words said to open the gate and before he could even make that attempt a house elf appeared.

 

“Master Harry” it squeaked “We is happy to see you at the manor, you has arrived at last. These is your friends?” it asked.

 

“Yes” said Harry “Are you the head elf?”

 

“Yes I is Master Harry please follow me.”

 

The elf turned around and snapped its fingers, and the manor appeared out of nowhere and boy was it a beauty since it was of the house of Black.

 

It was 3 stories in size and had a dark brown brick exterior, for a manor this large; brick was probably the best material. Blue shutters adorned the windows of which there were quite a few. A large front steel door sat in the middle of what was the first floor and a cobblestone pathway led to it. Harry wondered how many rooms were in this place and how a manor like this could be on an island that was mainly used for fishing.

 

Still thinking about this Harry beckoned to Ginny and his friends to follow him as the house elf led them to their new retreat. At the door the elf snapped its fingers again and the door opened with a loud groan.

 

Once across the entrance and inside Harry’s mouth dropped open, what a beautiful building this was! The furniture, the walls, the tables, the stairwells, and even the main fireplace just to the right of where Harry was standing were quite immaculate and many areas of the house were made out of marble. Harry and the others spread out and started looking over the many things that comprised the house. The first place Harry wanted to see is where the order could hold their meeting tomorrow evening and as he reached the kitchen he saw that it was extra large and contained a large table with enough seating for approximately 25 persons, now why would Sirius have need of such a large table? Maybe in his mind he knew Harry would need such a large table, in fact they must be of similar size in the other estates that Harry now had under his name. This was going to be good.

 

“Harry this is so awesome mate. I can’t believe you get all the glory,” said Ron, he was trying touch every little thing in sight and Harry was getting rather annoyed, he didn’t want the marble to get dirty with all the people touching it.

 

“Please everyone, keep your hands off the marble its expensive” Harry wanted it kept in good condition, hands off was the best policy.

 

“Master Harry we is your loyal servants as Master Black gave us permission to serve under you, do you require anything?” the elf was tapping its little foot and waiting for his master to make a command.

 

“Would you prepare our rooms for my guests? I think we are almost ready to go to bed,” said Harry.

 

“Yes we is anticipating your arrival already and your rooms are ready to be used. Master warlock said that you was coming tonight, we are ready to lead you to your rooms.”

 

Harry sighed in contentment, this was going to be a great place to finish out his summer and with the Hogwarts return coming it would be a great thing as well.

 

Turning to his motherly figure Harry smiled “Mrs. Weasley I hope you can make yourself at home. The elves apparently have our rooms ready. I don’t know how big they are yet of course but I have to assume that the bigger rooms in the place are suites.”

 

“I’m sure the elves will treat us well and I’m sure that the rooms are suitable. I suggest you get to sleep soon. We want you ready for tomorrow, pretty busy day I must say ahead of you” she gave a warm smile.

 

“I agree,” said Harry “Thanks for your concern.” He gestured to the elf as it had returned with the invitation to take them to their rooms. A few more elves appeared and Harry noticed they all had special uniforms on, could this be an emblem of their loyalty to him? Harry wanted them to have proper wages of that he was certain. So he would most likely bring up the subject at some point.

 

“Harry I implore you to make sure the house is well defended against death eaters, it is under your command of course but do you realize in that letter that was sent to us that Albus specifically said only you can delegate to us the chance to provide safety measures?” Mr. Weasley was trying to impress upon Harry that since he owned all of these estates that yes safety measures were paramount.

 

“I believe I will take that into account” said Harry “but I believe the headmaster has ideas on how that can be done.”

 

“Has the headmaster talked to you as of late Harry?” Mr. Weasley asked.

 

“Lets just say that you will find out what we discussed at the order meeting tomorrow,” said Harry.  


“All right Harry I trust your judgment but whatever information that you can provide will be of great benefit. Albus mentioned that you had something you wanted to tell us. I won’t ask just yet of course but I hope at the meeting you will give us some insight.”

 

“That’s the plan Mr. Weasley but as I have said I’m not discussing it till then” Harry shut his mouth firmly with finality.

 

Knowing that he would probably not get another word out of Harry he said his farewells for the night and he and Mrs. Weasley headed for bed but not before Mrs. Weasley gave Harry a word of advice.

 

“Don’t stay up to late Harry you best get ready for tomorrow” She headed up with the other adults to their rooms.

 

That reminded Harry he had to get his speech ready for acceptance to the order that would have to be done now.

 

Beckoning his friends to follow him they all followed yet another elf into what he assumed was his room and saw that it had two beds; well it was going to be him and Ron together in the same room at least until Hogwarts.

 

“Hey guys I have something I have to write up for the order meeting tomorrow night you can go to your rooms for a bit and check them out if you want.”

 

“That’s fine Harry,” said Hermione “I’m going to bed anyway, I’m sure we have lots to talk about in the morning. Come on Ginny lets do this.”

 

Ginny however was staying put, she stood there with a defiant and yet brave look on her face and she looked at Harry with resolve to stay there by his side.

 

“Fine” Hermione said “but please come to the room when you’re done.

 

Ginny nodded briskly and she pulled Ron’s arm along with her and they went to her room.

 

“I sincerely hope they are up to no funny business,” said Ginny.

 

“Haha, I highly doubt that they will do anything just yet. Honestly I’m not sure how into Ron that Hermione is, perhaps it’s a good idea they went without me, they probably need to have a talk.”

 

Harry chuckled a bit at that, if he had to think of a guess the discussion going on in the other room was probably about how Ron and Hermione might be compatible but them Harry thought it might be best for Ron to take it slow with Hermione. Harry knew that Ron really cared about Hermione but he didn’t want her heart to be broken.

 

“Now tell me something mister, you seem to be hiding something from the rest of us, care telling me what it might be?” Ginny looked around for a place to sit and found that a desk with chair was handy; she sat down and waited for the explanation.

 

“Ginny today me and Dumbledore talked about something related to the order meeting last night. He told me not to tell anyone and I intend to keep my word, but there is something else you need to know and I figure that now is the best time to tell you.”

 

Ginny looked scared and concerned at the same time what could Harry possibly have to say.

 

“Ginny” Harry began “you do know that Voldemort constantly finds a way to cause mischief at the school every year don’t you?”

 

“Of course I do. I suppose you have to bring up how you saved me again in my first year?” She asked.

 

“No, not directly anyway but did you notice that a lot of these encounters with him happened near the end of the every school year?”

 

‘Yes of course but what is the point?” She once again looked at him with concern.

 

“The point is that Voldemort is after me practically every year, it relates to a prophecy that Dumbledore told me about not so long ago. I’m going to tell you now so you can really see what I have to do, prepare yourself and perhaps you can see what I face” said Harry “Dumbledore told me this just a month ago after Sirius was lost” Harry sniffed a bit.

 

Harry then told Ginny the entire prophecy and waited to see what her reaction would be, it would probably be as he expected, tears and heartbreak.

 

Ginny got to the point in the entire prophecy that really had her upset and she paraphrased the part “So neither can live while the other is still alive as in you have to take him down or he takes you down?”

 

Harry pulled Ginny over to him and looked in her eyes deeply.

 

“It is indeed so” said Harry  “I have to get him. I am the chosen one because he marked me with this scar as his equal, he believes that I was the one that is currently stopping his chance at world domination, of course the vision I had is a breaking point, he is fast gathering his followers and recruiting new ones and its only a matter of time before something worse breaks out.”

 

Ginny started sobbing but hardly made even a sound, Harry, trying to be brave started stroking her hair and whispering to her “What this means Ginny is that I have to face him alone when the time comes but need all of you in my life. If you want to help me defeat him then come with me but it will be at your own risk and peril but regardless I need you Ron and Hermione and even the others on our side to join in the plans, when the time comes to really put our plans into action we can make this work and hopefully we can be free of this war.”

 

Ginny looked so helpless standing there with her head on Harry’s shoulder, this made him feel so warm and loved, and there was that word again _love…_ Harry continued to wonder if his feelings for Ginny were true, it seemed that time and again as he thought about this he still realized that Ginny needed to figure out whether Dean was in her future or not, he promised himself he would not do anything over dramatic with her until she talked to Dean and sorted things out with him, it was after all better to be on the safe side of things.

 

After Ginny had composed herself to a certain point, Harry took out his handkerchief and handed it to her, she blew her nose loudly and smiled at him.

 

“Thank you for telling me Harry. I will keep it to myself unless you plan on telling the others.”

 

“It’s no problem,” said Harry “it was Dumbledore who suggested I tell my closest friends. Essentially this means Ron, Hermione and of course you will all know what I have to do and what the prophecy entails, it’s a big job for a wizard like me, but I really need the support of the order and all of you.

 

Harry gestured for Ginny to hold up the Handkerchief and he waved his wand and the fabric was as good as new.

 

“You ‘re welcome to keep that if you like” Harry said with a big smile on his face.

 

A tear slid down Ginny’s face, Harry took that as a sign of happiness and support, it did not appear to be sadness this time around.

 

She giggled at him and put the cloth in her pocket.

 

“Well I’d best get to sleep. If you head out the door just find one of the elves and they will take you to your room. I’m sure that Hermione will have many things to you and I expect I will get her story of what she and Ron were up to” said Harry.

 

Ginny nodded and with one last smile she headed out the door.

 

Harry did not know exactly when Ron would return to the room but he decided to call it a night anyway. So off he went to sleep and later on he didn’t even notice the sound of Ron opening the door and heading to his own bed on the other side of the Room.

 

Overnight Harry had another dream with Voldemort in it, he was so deep in sleep that he didn’t even feel that famous scar burn, he didn’t even cry out.

 

_Sitting in a dark room two voices could be heard. One snakelike and the other all businesslike, the voices were terrible to overhear as plans were made and thoughts were voiced._

_“Lucius, how are the missions going?” Voldemort sat on his chair sipping a drink. The same drink he had almost everyday._

_“My Lord our initial searches go well. You have stated southern England is the best chance for us to find more recruits and continue to find supporters of our enemy Dumbledore, however as we have searched we can’t seem to find very many supporters, its like they have all vanished.”_

_Voldemort’s eyes flared “I suspect that Dumbledore has decided to herd all of his supporters to some place safe, well then if that’s what he wants to do perhaps they are so worthless and stupid as I thought. We must find them and teach them what it means to keep Potter with them.”_

_“My Lord, I believe if we put forth our plan early we might be able to catch them off guard” Malfoy sneered with amusement._

_“A good strategy I’m sure but we don’t want to hurry and rush to judgment. We must carefully tread our steps as we move forward. Rushing to battle without good manpower training is not advisable. I expect that you and Severus will train our recruits carefully in the art of our cause” the snake took another sip of his drink before him._

_“We will do as you command my Lord you still expect to put the plan in action soon or give an exact date?” asked Lucius._

_“Indeed Lucius you will know as soon as I have found a date that will suffice for this, now go and train.” Voldemort waved him away._

Harry woke up gasping and his scar was burning slightly, yet another vision, it couldn’t be possible that his scar had such an open connection this often to Voldemort but then again perhaps he could use this to his advantage. There really was no need to mention this until the meeting the next day, so hoping that he would be able to sleep well this time he made sure Ron was still asleep and then he remembered the speech he had to give. He put it right into his memory that he would complete the speech the moment he woke up the next morning, then he nodded off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: All things Harry Potter related are given credit to JK Rowling. Any real life objects or landmarks are credited to their respective entities.
> 
> Reviews or Kudos appreciated!

Chapter 5

 

Bright sunlight greeted Harry the next morning but a face with brown eyes was looking at him as well.

 

Harry got up in a heartbeat and quickly covered himself.

 

“Ginny!” Harry cried, “What is the meaning of this, how did you get into my room?”

 

“You obviously forgot to lock your door silly” Ginny said “my mum has Breakfast ready for us if you want to head to the kitchen.”

 

“Yeah well I can’t eat just yet, I have to work on something for the order meeting tonight. Give me maybe 10 minutes and I will be out there,” said Harry.

 

“Ok, well the food will be waiting on the table, it turns out my mum couldn’t even cook this morning because she came in the kitchen and there was already food steaming hot on the table, it even has a warming spell to keep it fresh” Ginny smiled at that obviously pleased that the elves were so talented.

 

“Well let me get this done then I can join you.” Harry got out his quill and a roll of parchment from his trunk and then he saw the cage, well this was interesting, where was Hedwig?

 

Last he remembered he had let her out to find the place they were now located but by now she should have arrived, where might she be and for what purpose was she late?

 

Harry obviously didn’t think she was in any trouble right at that very moment but he got up anyway and opened the window next to his bed, a gust of hot air met him as he craned his head out the window and looked around left and right seeing if his familiar was anywhere.

 

She wasn’t going to appear out of thin air anytime soon it seemed so obviously Harry would remain quite concerned, all he could hope for was that she would show up before the meeting tonight.

 

Harry picked up his quill and slowly started writing his speech, at times like these he wanted to be precise and yet proficient in his speech skills and to try to convince the order that he would make a great member, it was after all the foremost thing on his mind.

 

As the quill continued to touch parchment over and over again Harry got more confident that he would get in but what he was worried about was whether the order would really be committed to helping him, he knew that Dumbledore was on his side but Dumbledore was only a leader, it was up to the order as a whole to really fight for the light and stay on task.

 

Harry decided that much of his speech would be focused on trying to pressure the order to get them off their seats and actually go out and actively defend those who the dark lord would try to harm, he didn’t want muggles or even fellow wizards and witches to suffer, he wanted them to focus on finding ways to know ahead of time when attacks would occur.

 

The unfortunate thing about all this however, was the intelligence that the order received wasn’t always accurate and the order could end up being too late to save those who Voldemort targeted. Harry would try to rally the order to do what was right.

 

After several minutes Harry finally completed the speech, it was a good 2 feet of writing that he hoped the order would take to heart; in fact it was so urgent that he probably would cause the whole room of wizards and witches to suddenly agree to his every word.

 

Ron was still asleep but Harry got up and shouted “Mate! Wake up its time for breakfast and you have some explaining to do too!”

 

Ron stirred but then he sat up

 

“Harry, how long have I been asleep?”

 

“I’d say maybe 7 hours. What were you doing, sleeping with Hermione or something?” Harry asked.

 

“Absolutely not” Ron said sounding shocked “Do you honestly believe we would be doing that by now?”

 

“Well she pulled you out of the room in a hurry and shut my door that must be telling something” said Harry.

 

“Mate, Hermione and I actually had a large discussion about our relationship.” Ron was sounding pretty proud of himself and yet that didn’t deter Harry one bit.

 

“Oh really, then what is the meaning of this?” Harry said and he reached under Ron’s bed and took out a box of chocolates. On the front of the box it said to _my beloved Ronald with love_ Hermione’s signature was under that phrase.

 

Ron turned pale “Why would she do that? We aren’t even dating yet” Ron shook his head in embarrassment then suddenly his head rose up “Ginny, you get up here right this minute!”

 

The door opened and Ginny walked in like everything was normal.

 

“What are you so quiet for, I think this is your doing” said Ron and he waved the package in the air in front of Ginny.

 

“So what of it?” she asked.

 

“You are humiliating me,” said Ron “Hermione and I are not even going out yet and you decide to get me a box of treats and make me think she wants me, now that’s just not right.”

 

“Its humor Ronald” said Ginny “Its to test your interest in her.”

 

“Yeah, well I need to see what she want’s first. I’m not rushing into anything.”

 

“Good luck mate” said Harry snickering a bit more.

 

Ron turned red “Drop it already. I know when I can ask her but it won’t be anytime soon, it’s my business.”

 

“That it is Ron that it is,” said Harry “Ginny I actually have some news. You wondered if I was actually going to be made quidditch captain when school starts up in a month, well I got chosen to be captain but I am also a Gryffindor prefect!”

 

In an instant his red haired best friend wrapped Harry in a decisively fierce hug.

 

“Harry that’s wonderful. I’m sure the entire team will approve.  You did see the other thing I mentioned in that letter didn’t you?” she asked.

 

“You wished to become co captain on the team. I like the idea so you’re in.”

 

After another hug by Ginny and Ron bickering over the fact that he should be co captain, Harry explained further about the subject.

 

“Ron I know that you would make a good co captain but Ginny here is trying out for chaser and probably is able to focus more on the strategy of the game then you could, you’re keeper, your job is to focus on defending the hoops from those that would try to wreck our score. You are looking at being a chaser right Ginny?” asked Harry.

 

“Yes, it’s the position I think I could probably have a good chance at doing well without much stress but just being co captain is an even bigger prize” Ginny smiled at Harry so much it made him look at her for a full 30 seconds before he got out of that trance.

 

“Well I think the issue is settled then, come on lets eat,” said Harry. He went and knocked on the girl’s door to see if Hermione was up.

 

 “Hermione, come on down its breakfast time!”

 

Harry heard a thump and something falling.

 

“I think she fell off her bed now that’s a first” said Harry.

 

“Perhaps you scared her out of her wits Harry”

 

Ginny probably had a point there with that statement but Harry would not wait around he expected for Hermione to come down when she wanted.

 

They headed to the kitchen and the smell of soup filled their noses.

 

“Good morning dears” said Mrs. Weasley “and happy birthday Harry it’s your big day isn’t it?”

 

“Thank you for making this” Harry said and he and Ginny sat down but Ron took his time sitting down simply because he was afraid of having to discuss the prank that Ginny had pulled earlier.

 

“Well Ronald do you have something that’s bothering you?” His mother asked.

 

“I was just the subject of a bloody prank!” Ron shouted “my sister no less decided to give me a box of chocolates with Hermione’s name on it.”

 

“Now calm down Ron, it can’t be that bad” Mrs. Weasley dolloped out 3 bowls of the soup and placed it before them “I hope this suffices for breakfast it appears that with the order meeting tonight they are going to expect dinner so I have to save as much as I can supplies and all.”

 

“Whatever you can make serves us well. Did you bring the cake along?”

 

“Yes”-said Mrs. Weasley “I had to it put under a temporary refrigeration charm but its still fresh. We will have your party in 2 hours. Enough time for you dear?”

 

“Certainly, at least it gives me time to see the preparations” Harry looked around the kitchen for the cake but he sure didn’t see it out.

 

“The cake is hidden for now Harry, I will take it out at the party” Mrs. Weasley went back to cleaning the kitchen.

 

Mrs. Weasley” Harry took out his badges “What do you think? I got them in a letter just a few days ago.”

 

Mrs. Weasley turned around and let out a yell of excitement.

 

“Congrats to you Harry!” she took the badges in her own hand and looked them over “like always they really have never changed over the years, same design and same meaning.”

 

“I suppose that even though they haven’t changed over the years the sport of quidditch itself has evolved over the years. I remember that first year I was there when wood decided I was a competent seeker and you know what, ever since then I have surpassed so many expectations but I promise we will we will win the cup this year mark my words” Harry said.

 

Ron clapped him on the back and Mrs. Weasley let loose even more compliments.

 

“Oh by the way Professor Dumbledore gave me a long lecture on how to conduct myself as a prefect” said Harry.

 

Hermione’s voice came out of nowhere.

 

“The fact is you would do well Harry if you don’t overuse your responsibility.”

 

“Well its about time that you got here, let me guess Ron kept you up a bit later than normal?” asked Harry.

 

“Well yes he did but it was only about our behavior towards each other, it was nothing crazy,” said Hermione.

 

“Oh are you sure about that Hermione?” asked Harry “Ginny pulled a prank and furnished a box of treats with you saying you loved Ron all over the place.”

 

Hermione glared at Ginny with anger and embarrassment but she chose not to retort.

 

“We are just friends Harry, he’s getting there but he still has plenty to do” Hermione said still glaring.

 

Mrs. Weasley gave a hot steaming bowl of the soup to Hermione and told her to eat up.

 

So for a good while they enjoyed the soup, it was broccoli and pea soup, which Harry figured was good since it was composed entirely of vegetables. He preferred something along the lines of chicken soup but in the wizarding world a variety foods were just fine to him.

 

“So who is coming to my party?” asked Harry “I don’t need the entire Gryffindor house here mind you.”

 

“Well, I invited three of your friends Harry and they readily agreed. We are starting the party in a few hours at 11 this morning so like I said go and prep yourself, oh and by the way Remus and Arthur had to head back to the ministry for a short meeting, I believe they will be back here shortly” said Mrs. Weasley.

 

After saying a few more choice words to Mrs. Weasley Harry and his friends headed for the sitting room and on cue the head elf came in.

 

“Master Harry and his guests would like refreshment?” it asked.

 

“Yes that would be quite nice thank you,” said Harry.

 

The elf rushed off to do its business and then Harry applied silencing charms to the entire sitting room so that only those inside could hear what he was about to say.

 

“What was that for mate?” asked Ron.

 

“Yes you’re probably wondering why I did that well its simple, I want to tell you about why I’m the chosen one.”

 

“Yeah I think we know already actually, you were chosen because of that curse” said Ron, who was sitting in the chair next to Harry looking bored and restless.

 

“That’s not even half of it, I had a discussion with the headmaster and he told me everything and just last night I told Ginny the truth as well, so I figure every single one of you need to hear it so you can get it off your chest about what it means, simply put Voldemort is an evil menacing man who is bent on causing chaos the likes of which no muggle or wizard can comprehend.”

 

“Harry we all know that you have what it takes, but tell us what this is and maybe we can figure it out.”

 

Ron had stated the best course of action, what he didn’t know was that Harry already knew what it meant and it was probably going to cause crestfallen looks of sadness and tears as it always does and so without further wait Harry told everyone in the room the prophecy and how Dumbledore had kept it back from him all of these years.

 

“So he has to eliminate you or you have to do the same to him?”

 

“Yes Hermione, its not a simple task, this prophecy was only half heard by Voldemort, you were at the battle remember?”

 

“Yes Harry of course I was” Hermione looked a bit uncomfortable trying to even think of reliving the memory of having that curse hit her from that crazy horrible death eater, discretely she put her hand on the scar that was the constant reminder that she had been through that ordeal, it was something that had changed her life in a way, it made her understand that she would have to take precautions and be supportive of Harry’s endeavors so that she could focus on figuring out what was best for her and what she wanted.

 

Once the other occupants of the room realized that Harry would have to deal with the Dark Lord one-way or the other, the tears flowed. Hermione literally jumped in Harry’s lap and cried herself out with her head on his shoulder, Harry knew Ginny was in the room but he couldn’t help stroking Hermione’s hair for a few moments as she let her tears flow forth. Soon she composed herself enough as Harry answered Ron and Hermione’s questions further on the subject of the prophecy. Just then Harry noticed out of the corner of his eye a certain pink haired witch appear out of nowhere. She was in the kitchen talking to Mrs. Weasley and with her were Mr. Weasley and Remus.

 

“Hey I’ll be back in a second so sit tight” Harry gave Hermione’s hands a squeeze of comfort and started tiptoeing towards that witch.

 

Harry liked Tonks for many reasons, if there was one thing that Harry desired to do, it was to try and scare her and tease her. Harry knew that this was unbecoming of a wizard like him to do this simply because he was more mature in his judgment than that, but now was a great time to show his stuff and maybe get a little laughter out of her for good measure or so he thought.

 

Harry wished that he could do a muffling charm to make his footsteps silent but since he was still not allowed to do magic outside of Hogwarts he would have to make do with being as carefully silent as possible.

 

He quickly but quietly strode up to Tonks and as he suspected she still didn’t know he was behind her as all of the fellow wizards and witches in the kitchen were facing away from him and seemingly had no notice of Harry’s presence.

 

Once Harry was close enough he carefully pointed his index finger and tapped Tonks on the shoulder and what happened next caused Harry to really appreciate what he did.

 

Tonks gave out a yell and in no time at all Harry was against the nearest wall with her wand pointed at his nose and an almost uttered curse but then she saw who it was and screamed in a rage.

 

“Bloody hell Harry, don’t ever do that again, that was totally unbecoming of you, it would have been crazy what my want could have done to you.”

 

Harry had fallen to the floor and was laughing nonstop and pretty much ignoring the rage of his pink haired friend but he couldn’t help looking at her out of the corner of his eyes since the wand was still pointed at him.

 

“How are you Tonks?

 

“Splendid Harry but did you have to do that?

 

“Course I did, you weren’t even paying attention” Harry replied.

 

“One of these days you git I am going to have my revenge, count on it”

 

Harry laughed at Tonks and shook his head “Oh, it would seem I always have the upper hand.”

 

Tonks glared at Harry with a shade of purple on her face which could only mean that Harry definitely would have to deal with any revenge plans that she had in store for him.

 

“Harry you have a marvelous cake ready here it seems, I better get a big piece before you do.”

 

Remus was smiling at Harry as he probably knew what the cake was like and everything and Remus was probably Harry’s second best adult friend behind the headmaster.

 

“So what were you doing at the ministry?”

 

Harry was still watching Tonks warily as she still had her wand out, all of that revenge could probably happen without him noticing and that was definitely not the way he wanted things to go, but now he wanted to see what was so important about the ministry business.

 

“Albus has given us a task Harry,” replied Remus “due to the fact that we are at war and the Dark Lord could cause serious problems we have been instructed by Albus as chief warlock to construct safe houses over most of Britain and other locations in case of the event that our people have to leave their homes. Of course this is probably going to be hard on many, not to say that there will be those who despise our orders and choose to stay behind and if they go down that path then they will be at their own peril.”

 

“Will I still be able to use my estates if this happens?” Harry didn’t want to just let his estates up to death eaters, that was the last thing he even desired to do since these manors were premium houses.

 

“If you decide that you would rather stay at your estates that is your choice, but the order will have to fortify every aspect of these places, we can’t let you be compromised”

 

Remus took out a glass and filled it up with cool and very ancient firewhiskey and the feeling of it made him sigh in contentment.

 

“We will have to discuss certain other matters related to your safety as well as to who will be with you should we need to go into hiding. Would you agree that the Weasley’s could stay with you if the need arises?” asked Remus.

 

“That is very agreeable, but of course I wonder if Hogwarts would be safer if it hasn’t yet been compromised by Voldemort.”

 

“Voldemort probably has every intention of eventually returning to the school he once called home, at present I believe that is way far off, not to worry Harry I’m sure it wont be a problem for hopefully a long time but again we are just trying to be on the safe side, now why don’t you go back to your friends.”

 

Harry nodded at Remus and gave Tonks a wink to remind her at least to get it in her mind that she better watch out.

 

Back in the sitting room his friends were sitting talking amongst one another, they weren’t making much in the way of big talk, this could be because of what Harry had just disclosed to them at that possibility Harry became a lot more upset thinking that he had made his friends feel helpless.

 

“Guys, its almost eleven, why don’t we go to the floo and see if our guests will show up?”

 

At Harry’s statement they readily agreed and shortly they were in front of the big fireplace that was in the kitchen. The kitchen itself was interesting since it was rectangular in shape. One wall had all the preparation areas such as the sink, counters and areas where food was processed along with the stove that was just next to the sink. On the wall across the room opposite this area, was the big fireplace that allowed people to come and go as they pleased, now with the heightened measures in place because of the war the fireplace had been charmed to only admit certain wizards and witches, if someone not recognized were to suddenly show up or attempt to make their way in, the floo would shut off and aurors would be the only ones who could more then likely be able to extract the offending person who was not invited.

 

Right at eleven the floo suddenly burst into its familiar green flame and one by one the invited guests walked out and shook off the ash on their clothing.

 

“Neville, so glad you could make it!”

 

“Harry, happy birthday!” Neville threw a small box into Harry’s hands and it was so heavy that Harry almost fell over.

 

“What is this thing?” Harry asked, “I hope you didn’t go all out and buy the most expensive present on the planet.”

 

“Trust me, I think you will like it and it will probably do you a load of good later on down the road” Neville gave another pat on Harry’s back then he headed into the sitting room to talk to the others.

 

Then Harry saw the floo light up again and out came Fred and George.

 

“Happy Birthday Harry.”

 

“We got your invitation a few days ago.”

 

“And because you helped us get on our feet we need to thank you.”

 

“So we brought a new snack product that will make you come back for more”

 

Harry was chuckling by this point, as was usual with the twins they drove him crazy but they had a valid point with their back and forth.

 

Harry put the snacks in the sitting room where they could probably be used later.

 

“Thank you for coming” Harry said to the twins when he was next to them again.

 

“Don’t mention it Harry we wanted to come since you are the one that keeps us in business.

 

“And we get a flood of customers everyday because of you.”

 

“Well I’m glad, lets get this party going.”

 

The twins nodded eagerly and Harry fetched the rest of his friends and all of the occupants of the manor were gathered around the table where the cake would soon be placed.

 

Shortly Mrs. Weasley brought out the cake and Harry was shocked. On top of it was one candle and a miniature lion. Obviously it was not a real lion but it signified how close that Harry supported Gryffindor. The cake was simply made of rich creamy chocolate. Every person in the room admired the miniature lion on the top and Harry could not help but grin as the time came when he was able to make a wish and blow those candles out. What Harry did not expect was what Ginny did next to him as she was hardly if ever going to leave his side that day as it was.

 

Without any advance warning Ginny gave Harry a box that no doubt was a present and she begged Harry to open her present first. Harry was only too happy to oblige her request.  Once he opened that package the most beautiful voice he had ever heard started singling a very tender and memorable piece to him, as he listened it dawned on him that it was Ginny’s voice singling to him, from what he could tell Ginny had made up the piece herself and somehow had spelled the box to emit her voice and boy did it make his heart swell with pride for Ginny, she was a great singer at least for this.

 

Finally when it was over the box burst into ash supposedly because of how private that present would have been if someone else had tried to listen to it.

 

Harry turned to Ginny with tears in his eyes “Ginny, that was a wonderful present, thank you so much.”

 

Ginny hugged Harry tightly and Harry couldn’t breathe for a full minute as she did this but it was quite worth it when you had a girl who you were probably having feelings for hugging you, in fact she had been doing that several times already during the day. Harry wondered how Ginny had been able to spell the box when she still couldn’t use magic outside the school and she said that her mum had cast the spell while Ginny sang, now that was dedication.

 

Then the opening of presents began, first Harry received a nice book on spells from Hermione including some spells that currently were not even taught at Hogwarts. Ron gave Harry a rare pack of cards that had a large value in the wizarding world, in fact these were first edition cards of famous wizards, it was possible that at some point in the future that their value would be quite high. Of course the twins had supplied Harry with almost a years worth of snacks that gave you energy and courage.

 

The big present that really got Harry going however, was the one that Neville had brought along and Harry wondered if in fact it was Neville’s own present or one that someone else had given to Neville to bring, regardless if it helped him out in someway or other, he believed that it would provide a genuine benefit to his happiness. Harry carefully opened it and what he saw made him look at it in wonderment, it was a small square blue crystal that looked like it was a normal thing to someone who looked at it but Harry thought that it might be something more.

 

“Neville any idea what this is for, you say this is your present but it doesn’t look like something that you would give out is it?”

 

“Harry I was simply given it by someone and they wanted me to give it to you as a present.”

 

Harry wondered who in the world would give him such an item, what was it meant for?

 

All of a sudden the floo roared to life and out stepped a very tall wizard. He had a large briefcase with him and his eyes had that stern look that some wizards might take as a “we mean business” approach. Mrs. Weasley suddenly ran to the stranger.

 

“Lars!” Mrs Weasley held out her hand and they shook hands “Albus said you weren’t going to going to be here until noon but what a pleasant surprise you’re here.”

 

“Madam I always tend to be early or on time. Since I heard that Mr Potter would be here based on what I was told I figured now is the best time to meet him, where by chance is Potter?”

 

Harry shuddered what was this stranger trying to do, was he someone that the Weasley’s trusted? Was he someone that would help him to deal with the Dark lord?

 

Then the man turned his eyes on Harry and gave him a serious stare. The man’s eyes looked so deeply attentive that it seemed as if Harry was never going to be able to look away from them.

 

“Ah Mr. Potter allow me to introduce myself. I am Lars Zardhassen. I am a professor of Defense from Switzerland. Albus has invited me to be your Defense against the Dark Arts teacher for the upcoming year at Hogwarts, but he also gave me the task of teaching advance forms of magic that might be beneficial against your Dark Lord. I grew up in London but Bern has been my home for years. I do hope you and I can work together.” The man held out his hand and slowly Harry raised his hand and shook the wizards hand with a very guarded grip.

 

Beside him Hermione, Ginny and Ron were looking shocked; yet another defense professor would be joining the ranks of the staff this year, if this were any indication based on the interaction between Harry and this professor it looked like the professor meant what he said when he spoke to Harry.

 

“Sir, have you actually taught at our level before?

 

Lars looked at the red head sitting next to Harry “I have mainly taught at the secondary magical school level, college level magical school work in other words, as it was that kind of work that I would expect of my students every day of the school year. I do believe that I am more than capable of teaching at Hogwarts.”

 

Hermione and Ron were feeling a bid odd, why would Dumbledore send such a wizard to teach them?

 

“Now if you don’t mind I must get back to what I was doing” Lars looked at Mrs. Weasley “The meeting is at seven this evening is that correct?”

 

Mrs. Weasley had started cleaning the plates that the pieces of cake had been eaten on but had enough focus to answer that professor’s question.

 

“That’s is what I believe that Albus has planned, didn’t Albus tell you what time it would happen?”

 

“No he did not Madam. I will be here a few moments early. Good day to you.”

 

Lars was gone back through the floo in short order.

 

“Remus, did you have anything to do with this or did Professor Dumbledore?”

 

“I might have suggested at one point to Albus that he consider getting a professor who was quite a professional at Defense. I wish could I teach again Harry, but I think the students and parents would not approve.”

 

Harry remembered the big thing Snape had done all those years ago when the potions master broke the news that Remus was a werewolf at the end of his 3rd year. Harry wondered if in fact Remus might be called on again to help this year, whether it was as a member of the faculty at the school or in some other capacity, it would be quite interesting.

 

“Well, Arthur and I are headed back to London to bring up some of the members of the order, they are in training all over Britain, some of them are in London and others are in other areas of the British Isles, so we expect to be here for the meeting a few minutes early. Happy birthday Harry.”

 

“Be safe Remus” Harry looked at one of his greatest mentors with concern and it was a valid sentiment based on the fact that the death eaters were out on missions, being a werewolf had its advantages, but the disadvantage was silver minerals sitting around that could undermine Remus mission of helping the order.

 

Once Remus had left Ron and Hermione headed back into the sitting room, it looked like they were going to turn on the wireless and just chat.

 

A hand suddenly squeezed his and Harry knew that hand was Ginny’s; it was slender and felt like a cushion that he didn’t want to let go.

“Lets go outside Ginny” Harry helped her out of her chair and they walked outside, they knew that there were proper protections around the manor as the former families that had lived here no doubt had ancient magic that helped keep the place safe from outside intrusion.

 

As this was essentially the first time they had been able to see the grounds of Harry’s estate since they had arrived just the evening before Harry decided that he wanted to take the view in.

 

On one side of the manor it was filled with swamplands, basically areas of grass with creatures of every kind moving through the grass although the grass was quite short, the land was pretty dry. Harry wondered if any of the said creatures were perhaps magical or it could be that many of them were muggle in nature, regardless each had a special place in the magical and muggle worlds.

 

The other side of the manor’s land was what had Harry pleased. The entire left side of the house was on the edge of a cliff that overlooked the Atlantic Ocean. Harry knew this ocean existed, he had learned about it in muggle studies and from the order members that would go abroad when times required, but this was a view that he would treasure for as long as he had this manor.

 

“Why would Sirius want to get a house here of all places Harry?” Ginny was staring at him now as she tried to figure out why this land had suddenly been available to them.

 

“I suppose that his family lines built many houses so that they had several places to defend themselves, maybe against the goblin wars or something.”

 

“Could be” said Ginny “but can you imagine that most of his will concerned us?”

 

Harry and Ginny walked to the edge of that cliff or at least near it and looked out at the ocean, it was now just after the noon hour and that evening Harry once again thought on the fact that the entire order would meet for a long night of strategy planning and moving forward several measures to nominate a new minister for magic and vote on Harry being allowed to join the order, Harry did not know once again when the headmaster would arrive, he simply said this evening.

 

Thinking about Ginny’s question Harry tried to formulate a reason and the only one that he could think of was that he and Ginny had found huge favor in Sirius’ eyes, if so, Harry would have to see what Ginny would do.

 

“I suspect that he has our best interests, he wants us to succeed and yet I still have no idea what your family and the others have received from him, if I had to think of a guess perhaps a sizable amount of galleons are involved, because it appears that you and I got the most of this will. “

 

Ginny was out of her mind thinking about that, why did Sirius even care about her, deep down she did not really remember any time that Harry’s godfather had shown any interest in helping her along in life.

 

“What about all the house elves what are we going to do about them?”

 

Harry thought on Ginny’s question.

 

“Obviously they are under me now, I can’t just let them get away because Voldemort will want them for himself, they could become his servants and we may not even know it.”

 

Harry didn’t want a certain close friend of his to get all worked up over the fact that these house elves were now his, in fact he figured that with the fortune that he had that it was only acceptable if he gave these elves a wage for their troubles.

 

Ginny smirked “Let me guess Hermione still has that organization on her mind?”

 

“I have no doubt that Hermione will stare me down and argue with me if she were to find out that the elves were not being paid, I don’t think Dobby will forget about it anytime soon, I bet him and the kitchen elves at Hogwarts are coming up with ideas as we speak” said Harry.

 

That remark made Ginny laugh for a moment.

 

“What do you think of the manor so far?”

 

Harry was looking out over the coastline knowing that to their west were probably many more nations scattered about the ocean in which the manor was next to.

 

“Oh I love it,” said Harry and he turned left and right looking this way and that as he looked at the water slowing crashing onto the shoreline.

 

Ginny looked along with him then said “Do you think that death eaters will be able to actually try to get here and cause mischief?”

 

“I am pretty sure that the ancient magic here could prevent them from staging an attack unless Voldemort somehow was able to break through the wards, but if what I have seen in that vision through his connection is a certainty then we have to consider safe houses, it doesn’t matter where they are, Voldemort probably already knows how the family magic works here since that crazy buffoon Bellatrix is Sirius cousin, could be that she gave that snake some inside information on what if anything Sirius was able to achieve to make his estates resistant from dark magic.”

 

Ginny nodded as he relayed this explanation; deep in her heart she still had that feisty protectiveness of hers and it would never go away, Ginny’s feelings for Harry were there but she still had Dean as her boyfriend, it was a complicated relationship with dean as far as he was concerned.

 

Harry and Ginny spent a few more hours outside and literally sat down on the soft ground after thirty or so minutes, then Ron and Hermione came out looking pretty giddy and Harry tried not to stare at the smug look on Ron’s face.

 

“What’s up mate”?

 

Ron and Hermione sat down next to the other two and Ron had asked the question of what was going on? Harry still couldn’t stop looking at the look on Ron’s face.

 

“What are you all smiles for Ron, you look like you just suddenly won a chocolate frog card.”

 

“I’ll have you know that I just got something that will help me with quidditch.”

 

Ron took out a small photo and Harry noticed that it was moving, it was a window and in the view a large broom stood gleaming in the daylight that was evident on the photo.

 

“Did you seriously just get a new broom for this school year?” asked Harry?

 

“That I did mate, I think it might rival yours but I’m a keeper not sure what good it would probably do to have a broom like this, its probably more suited for you Harry.”

 

Harry snickered and sighed at the same time “Ron, its yours, I already have a broom that has provided me with great moments in the sky, I don’t believe that I need a new sodding broom right now.”

 

Ron sighed slowly “All right then mate but if you ever need a new one my mum would be glad to help.”

 

“Ron I don’t need her help just for a broom, I already have a good sized fortune.”

 

Ron nodded at that “Yeah I suppose that’s a valid point.”

 

“Hermione, I need help on a potions essay,” Ron said in a voice that sounded like he was desperate.

 

The essay that Ron was mentioning was not a required homework assignment but was rather something that Hermione had pushed Ron to consider working on as a form of practice for the upcoming school year, it was about a two-foot long essay that would require a lot of research and patience, Hermione through the years always ended up giving advice to Ron on how to make the essay match up.

“Oh Ronald, must you always ask me for help, this is your job, I advised you to do it at the beginning of summer and you aren’t even half done are you?”

 

“Mione please don’t leave me out to dry, I don’t want the old git to get all slimed up with me.”

 

Hermione sighed, Ron would never learn to be brave, at least not at that moment.

 

As they were speaking huge fat drops of rain started falling down on them, Harry looked up at the sky and there was a large storm cloud approaching.

 

“Lets get inside its probably going to rain and get all windy.”

 

Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry covered themselves as the rain started coming down in sheets, running as fast as their stamina could take them they rushed into the manor and to the sitting room where Mrs. Weasley was sitting writing something on a parchment.

 

“I heard rain start falling, it’s pretty loud.”

 

“Everything’s fine Mrs. Weasley” said Harry “We just don’t want to get covered with all that rain.”

 

“Of course dear of course”

 

Harry nodded at her and they all sat down and started another discussion, and so that was how the rest of the afternoon went, much was discussed about the upcoming school year including how Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry himself would do on the N.E.W.T’s

 

At about 6pm Harry told the others that he had to prepare for the order meeting, but one person would not move.

 

“I want to be here with Harry when he goes through with all this.”

 

Ginny had a stern look on her face as if she did not want to be left out.

 

“I’m sorry Ginny, but this is private order business, you may not be able to handle very much of what we discuss here its just too much for your mind to handle.” Mrs. Weasley was now in the kitchen starting to make dinner for the meeting and couldn’t help but overhear what Ginny was saying.

 

“I’ll have you know I have been through much worse!”

 

Mrs. Weasley frowned at Ginny “No matter what has happened in your past I don’t want my daughter to get it in her mind that she has to be everywhere.”

Ginny’s face turned red “Harry already told me about the vision he had so you can’t really deny it, remember we talked about it with you!”

 

That stopped her mum short; it was true that both Harry and Ginny had discussed the vision with her back at the Burrow but now Ginny had something that probably meant a lot more.

 

“Ginny, I do remember you telling me that you were a witness of the vision, I suppose dear that I cant stop you from telling the order what you saw, but that’s all, you have to leave the kitchen when you’re no longer needed.”

 

Ginny nodded at her mom glumly, it was obvious that she would not have her way this time but perhaps maybe she could get from Harry what was going on tonight, so she resolved to ask after the meeting.

 

“Go have fun” Harry said to the others “I’ll see you after the meeting, just don’t eavesdrop on everything because I don’t want an irate Dumbledore to deal with.”

 

The others laughed uproariously at this but Harry told them to knock it off “Be sensible, this is all serious it’s not a game. “

 

After some more upset feelings over not being able to be at the meetings, the others headed elsewhere and Harry stood next to the floo while Mrs. Weasley was till focused on cooking a large dinner meal for the night, roast chicken and a very interesting soup with a variety of vegetables.

 

It was time to give this meeting a go.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: All things Harry Potter related in this chapter shall be given credit to JK Rowling and any real life objects or landmarks are given credit to their respective entities.
> 
> Please comment or kudos. Helps me to improve and for you the reader to enjoy!

Chapter 6

 

Rain was falling heavily outside the manor and the occasional sound of thunder could be heard as Harry waited next to the floo, within the hour the Order of the Phoenix would be convened to consider a variety of issues, Harry knew that some of these issues would be crucial to how the members of the light that supported the order could defeat the dark lord’s forces, tonight would also be where Harry could make his voice heard as well, not only did he have to give the speech to be allowed into the order but he also was thinking of bringing up ideas that the Wizengamot could bring up in future meetings, it was quite the coincidence that Dumbledore was the head of that organization and so Harry would probably find favor with what he desired to bring up.

 

It was only a few moments before the floo turned green and the first guest of the evening entered the kitchen, it was Professor Zardhassen and he looked a little better in stature than he did earlier that day, he was covered head to foot in ash and shook himself to rid him of that annoying stuff that always caught on his clothing while being transported by fireplace.

 

“Good evening Potter, Mrs. Weasley, I do hope that your day has gone well am I correct in my thinking?”

 

They both nodded at him politely simply because it appeared he was not a man to be disrespected.

 

“Would you like tea Lars? I am sure on a night like this with all the storms about, it would be a great reliever after all that travel.”

 

Lars nodded at Mrs. Weasley “that would be quite acceptable madam, thank you.”

 

Mrs. Weasley bounced over to the nearest counter and began waving her want to set the teapot on the stove to boil.

 

“Potter, I do hope your birthday went as well as can be expected” Lars was now sitting at the far end of the kitchen table that faced the sitting room. The sitting room was too small to handle the expected attendance of wizards and witches that would be at the meeting this evening, as such the kitchen would be the most ideal meeting place for the meeting to take its course.

 

“Yes professor,” said Harry “I believe it was quite the day, but I am glad that you are the new Defense professor, still though of all people I never expected the headmaster to select someone such as you.”

 

“Oh Potter, I assure you this choice of joining your school was not by accident, in fact Albus believes that I probably could rival your earlier professor who taught this subject, Lupin I believe, Albus said that he really involved the students well in your classes your third year.”

 

Harry didn’t really believe that anyone could replace what Remus taught all those years ago, he might have been a werewolf but he still had the wits to teach a competent class that made the students feel they were valued every class session.

 

“Well, I look forward to whatever you have in mind professor but the honest assessment of all this is that Remus will always be my favorite teacher,” said Harry.

 

Lars gave a small sigh; understandably it would take many class sessions to try to impress on Harry’s mind that he had something to offer that could make things better in this war.

 

The floo roared to life once again and several witches and wizards arrived next.

 

Kingsley, Remus, Tonks, Mad Eye Moody and Professor McGonagall all said their greetings to Mrs. Weasley who was now pouring sugar into a line of goblets that stood on the counter.

 

“Potter, what is your reason for being here tonight? I must say Albus never told me you would be invited.”

 

Harry looked at his transfiguration teacher and gave a sigh, obviously it appeared that several of the order members would no doubt question why he was in attendance so he decided to make a general basic response that would hopefully appease his teacher and make her seem less anxious about his presence.

 

“Its simple Professor, Professor Dumbledore has invited me to attend the entire meeting tonight; I believe he will explain to you his reasons, that’s how it’s all going to be.”

 

While the Professor had a look of curiosity and sternness on her face she simply chose to accept Harry’s explanation “I suppose that’s the most I’ll get out of you Potter, well I might as well have some tea Molly if you have it” the deputy headmistress spoke in Mrs. Weasley’s direction.

 

“Right away Minerva, I have them lined up here” Mrs. Weasley pointed at the cups in question and she placed the steaming cups on a tray and placed it in the middle of the table “please enjoy a little refreshment while we wait for the others to arrive.”

 

The others heeded her call for refreshment and soon the order members currently in the manor were sipping the hot liquid and talking amongst themselves.

 

Mad Eye tapped Harry on the shoulder “Good evening eh Potter?”

 

Harry looked up at the real Mad Eye Moody for the first time in many months, he remembered Snape’s words on the fact that this was the real man and not the death eater that had taken over and polyjuiced himself to look like the professor that taught them fourth year. Last year during Harry’s fifth year the veteran auror had been part of the guard that took him from his relatives when things had got very out of hand and Harry still thought that Moody was the Professor that he had always been and would stay on through his fifth year, but alas Umbridge had taken over instead and very nearly had derailed the work of the order, this was the first time that Mad Eye really wanted to engage Harry in a conversation and so he decided to see where it would lead.

 

“I am well enough thank you”

 

The old auror clapped Harry on the back a few times “I am deeply sorry for the loss of your Godfather. Black was a good man and he focused on doing what was best for you and for all the order, still I did not realize until after the ministry battle that he was innocent, I believed Sirius to be a flawed arrogant menace who had deceived the order, now I know better, but you must have CONSTANT VIGILANCE!”

 

Those words that Harry was familiar with ringed through his ears and they were quite welcome even if they were forceful.

 

“Thank you” said Harry “I just wish he had lived longer but I have all of you to rally around now, please make yourself at home” He pointed to the table and also to the tea on the counter which the auror readily accepted.

 

The floo came to life a few more times in the next several minutes and several wizards and witches that Harry did not recognize were soon having their share of the tea that Mrs. Weasley had prepared, in fact she was still boiling tea on the stove as everyone remained in a talkative mood.

 

Remus and Mr. Weasley arrived next and Harry quickly stood up and hugged the next closest friend that he had to family.

 

“Harry” said Remus rubbing the ash off his clothing from the floo “I’ve only been gone a few hours and yet you still find enthusiastic ways to greet me, quite the idea I must say.”

 

Harry laughed, “That’s only because other than the Weasley’s here you are next in line as the closest family I have.”

 

“Blimey” said Remus with a soft chuckle “I must be the special one tonight then is that not true Harry?”

 

“All of you mean something whether I know you or not we are on the same side.”

 

Several responses of yes and indeed came up from the crowd of members and Harry had a small bit of fun thinking that they had all been trained automatically to say that response simply to appease Harry and support him.

 

At that moment all went quiet as the floo revealed Albus Dumbledore, the man who was leading the order forward in the fight against the dark forces that comprised Tom Riddle.

 

The headmaster was covered in a cloak that he mostly used for traveling and he was totally wrapped up in it with water from the rainstorms outside covering him from head to toe.

 

It was a few moments before Dumbledore revealed himself.

 

“Ah Harry, I must say this manor sure is immaculate compared to the weather outside.”

 

Dumbledore’s beard reached almost all the way to the floor and was severely in need of a major trimming, in fact some of the order members turned away from his arrival based on his appearance.

 

“Please excuse my appearance, I have not had the luxury of trimming my beard all day.”

 

Suddenly there went the floo again and the snarky potions master entered the room.

 

“My apologies for the late arrival Albus, I was held up by some preparations for the new school year.”

 

“It is entirely no problem at all Severus, please find a seat.”

 

Giving the headmaster the quickest of sneers, Snape sat down in one of the few vacant seats that was left facing the table, little did he know that the headmaster would choose the seat next to him and when that became the case Snape sighed deeply but didn’t sneer that time.

 

“Welcome, all of you, it is great to see you back from your training in the order, even if only for a few hours, we have a busy agenda this evening and I believe that what we discuss here tonight will provide much seriousness of thought and perhaps some enjoyable moments as well.”

 

The order members nodded briskly as the headmaster spoke.

 

“The first item concerns the presence of Mr. Potter this evening, as all of you know we are in the midst of a war that tests whether or not we can stay strong in the force of darkness that is currently within our borders and the world as a whole, we have much to do if we are to control the spiteful and horrible actions that Lord Voldemort has placed upon several individuals in the wizarding and muggle worlds. Harry here apparently received a vision through his connection with Voldemort that might be a key to determining what Tom may be up to next, now Harry if you might say a few words about the experience?”

 

“Really” said Harry “there was not much too it, I was simply in my bedroom when my scar just burned and I saw Draco’s demented father give a report on a group of death eaters who Voldemort was training up for something big and he said that a new type of wand had been created that in effect could never be summoned by a spell to the person that requested it _.”_

Muttering ensued at this news, how was Voldemort going about doing this, there must have been some kind of reason.

 

“Harry, you are saying that the wands that Lucius mentioned might be non moving or stay in place when the caster of _Expelliarmus_ pronounces the spell upon a user who is engaging in wand waving?”

 

“Its to that effect Headmaster, so I suppose that’s a possibility.” Harry stated.

 

“You say also that Voldemort and his forces are massing up, did he even mention something major that causes us to look further?”

 

“No not that I know of” Harry placed a finger on his cheekbone as he thought about this “but from what I can tell Voldemort is probably going to do a major battle at some point during my upcoming 6th year at Hogwarts, I don’t know anything other than that.”

 

The others in the kitchen muttered even louder as they heard these words.

 

“I believe that it would be quite appropriate for everyone to hold your tongue until Harry has completed his statements.”

 

The others felt a bit ashamed after that and calmed down enough at the headmaster’s request.

 

“Well like I said that’s all I really know” said Harry “Maybe the rest of the order could send out their members and see what they could find out.”

 

“Harry, that is a genuine idea to consider but it is very likely that there are only two wizards in this room who can find out very quickly what Lord Voldemort is up to, Professor Snape and Remus, of course Severus has his job at Hogwarts and Remus would probably be the ideal better choice for all involved.” The headmaster turned to the wizard in question “Remus, would it be possible for you to go among the werewolves and figure out if they know anything about this possible battle?”

 

“Last time I tried that they nearly trampled me when I came near them, I’m not sure if Fenrir would even disclose what Voldemort has given them to do, plus just imagine for a moment if the wolves interrogated me to find out about the location of the safehouses and Harry’s estates that he now owns, our positions in the order could be found out and we would more than likely not have any way of containing the dark lord’s movements.”

 

At the mention of the werewolf Greyback, there were plenty of mutterings since he was the wolf that much of the good side of the wizarding world feared.

 

“Remus I realize that this may put you and us at risk but its for the best if we can gain even a small sliver of the location and date at which this possible battle may take place, are you willing or shall I go myself, I have many ways of making it possible.”

 

The headmaster’s words caused the order members to shuffle around in thought as they sipped on the tea that Mrs. Weasley had so generously provided earlier.

 

“Albus, do you realize that you are much more valuable to Hogwarts then you are to a bunch of werewolves, what will the students think when you aren’t present at the staff table during the school term, they might worry” said Remus in clear tones.

 

“I actually had the intention of being sure to complete this mission before the term began, but I must make sure that if I go forward with this that I am prepared adequately, it may cause me to miss at least the first week of term, but I find that to be highly unlikely, so since my mind appears to be set on making this a reality, I must ask you Minerva to be prepared to open the term if I am not there the evening of September 1st.”

 

The deputy headmistress nodded solemnly next to Dumbledore as she took this information in but she still had reservations about the plan “be that as it may Albus that is a perilous thing to do, you risk exposing the order and he who must not be named certainly is planning ahead for any contingencies based on what this so called battle entails.”

 

“You are correct Minerva,” stated a silky voice for the first time since this conversation began as the potions master chimed in “I have been given no intelligence of any kind by the Dark Lord that he was planning any large battle but if Potter is to be believed perhaps something is on the horizon but then again maybe Potter made the story up, how could this vision have even been legit in nature, perhaps the Dark Lord tried to confuse his mind and catch him off guard, thus he will no doubt have contingency planning which I may not be aware of.”

 

“You are absolutely incorrect Professor” Harry’s raised voice filled the room “I saw what I saw and I believe this vision wasn’t some made up phony lie, it had the force of a huge shock to me when I observed it, not like the vision of my Godfather which Bellatrix took away from me.”

 

Snape turned red in the face “Regardless, these visions need verification, not some voice based statement.”

 

Before a retort could be given Dumbledore stepped in “Gentlemen, I must ask you to think closely for a moment, have you not understood the fact that Voldemort can easily use this scar?” the scar in question was pointed at “it is a wonder that Harry received it all those years ago in Godric’s Hollow, although I believe last year Harry, you noticed what occurred when Voldemort decided to lure you to the ministry, that is of course what caused the unfortunate loss of your Godfather, you believed it was real but of course it turns out it was simply a ploy to make you retrieve that orb and then Sirius was so worried he took flight to the ministry and could not be stopped.”

 

Harry nodded at Dumbledore as these words were spoken, this meeting tonight would no doubt go over memories that Harry did not want to relive.

 

“The connection from that scar can be used in good ways and in bad ways, I have said that the connection in general is a bad idea and I still do but I believe it is probably more valuable then we all realize, thus you probably notice the second thoughts coming out of my mouth.”

 

Some of the order members rolled their eyes at this including McGonagall, the headmaster was the wise one in the room of wizards and witches and yet anyone at anytime could choose to simply reverse a decision or requirement that they had made earlier, in this case the headmaster was doing just the thing.

 

“I may not only be looking just to eavesdrop on what the werewolves might be saying about any upcoming battle or attack but also what their true numbers really are, this includes anyone that is allied with Voldemort himself, Harry mentioned that recruitment of several death eaters was observed in this vision as well, perhaps I can fully realize what the members of the light are up against.”

 

Several members nodded their heads slightly at this but Harry spoke up one question that was probably on his mind and the others.

 

“Professor, what if you find out nothing?”

 

“Ah Harry, then most likely I will have failed but after failure the energy can come to turn failure into something successful, if it becomes apparent that it will be impossible for me to find out what Voldemort is up to or my safety becomes an issue, then I will report back to all of you at once and from there I suppose our course would be to simply fan out our forces to areas that Voldemort may attack if this battle occurs, again the order will need to be prepared.”

 

Mad Eye spoke up for the first time “Albus, do you realize that we are completely understaffed, it would be totally mad to go up against Voldemort unless we have a real partner next to us that has great amounts of experience in tactical planning for what the death eaters will be able to do.”

 

“As Chief Warlock, I will make inquiries as to what assistance we can obtain but I believe that others will only help us if we are in such a dire situation that we have to flee, as the Order of the Phoenix our mission dictates that we will never flee or disappear while we still have a chance to defeat Voldemort, our work is not done, it is not complete, it is not to be abandoned.”

 

“I believe that our new minister for magic will also have the most say as to what can be done about this situation as well, tonight one of the items on the agenda is to nominate a new minister, we will get to that item shortly.”

 

Dumbledore took another long sip of the tea in front of him but it had gone cold, with just a flick of his wand hot steam came billowing out of the cup as the tea was warmed once more.

 

“Now we will proceed to the second item on the agenda for this evening” he said, “how many of you remember the first time that you joined the order?”

 

It was a question and instead of the order members raising their hands or saying something to the effect of yes, most of them just nodded their heads or raised a hand just off the table.

 

“Well then, I ‘m sure you remember how you all had the courage to join and help our cause to defeat the dark forces?”

 

Again nods were noticed around the room at Dumbledore’s words.

 

“The second item of tonight’s meeting involves allowing another person into the order who will bring some needed balance to our circle of wizards and witches, I would like you to welcome this wizard with a respectful mindset and keep your outburst of surprise to a minimum.”

 

Some of the members of the order chuckled at this statement, why would an outburst be needed if the new person was actually good and Dumbledore felt it was a great thing for another great colleague to join the ranks.

 

The members in the room turned to Professor Zardhassen since it appeared he was here on the meetings observing what was going on, but something wasn’t quite right, first, the Professor had not even got one look from Dumbledore as of yet the entire meeting, Dumbledore made it a point to focus on the others in the room, secondly, the Professor did not have a parchment in his hand that would have meant a speech of why he should be inducted into the order, the next words out of Dumbledore’s mouth solved the puzzle.

 

“Harry if you would give your speech I am sure all of us would be enlightened to hear it.”

 

Harry pulled the parchment out of his pocket and trying to stave off the outbursts that would come later he began to read it, everything he put by the quill to the parchment had some meaning to him, all he could hope for was that the order members would see that he could offer a fresh face and the will to make Dumbledore count on his work to defeat Voldemort.

 

Once the speech was completed it was Mad Eye who made the first comments.

 

“Well done Harry, well done, I say he be allowed in immediately, a boy with such knowledge and courage has what it takes, what do you all think eh?”

 

The others reaction was immediate.

 

“No”

 

“Absolutely not”

 

“Way too young”

 

“Not enough experience”

 

A wave of Dumbledore’s wand and a loud pop coming out of it silenced them at once.

 

“Harry has proven himself my fellow members, whether you like his presence here or not, he is most worthy of joining what we are about here, also because of the ongoing events, having him in our circle will provide him with protection but also the learning that he needs to fight against Voldemort, it is of course Harry who will have to figure out how to defeat Voldemort in the end but this is prime time for him to know we can be behind him.”

 

Members of the order nodded only slightly but the Weasley’s and Remus and several other order members had frowns of displeasure on their faces. The only members of the order in the room that really showed support at present were Professor Zardhassen and Mad Eye.

 

“I can vouch for the fact that Potter has genuine potential” Lars spoke up at this point, “not only have you seen how he has been able to get out of incidents with the dark lord in his past years at Hogwarts school, but you have seen that he has made a great effort not to waver in his focus, yes, he is sometimes too quick and prone to making mistakes but Potter can do well, there is nothing you can really hide from him at this point anyway, some day or time in the future Potter will find a way to get around it, best to be upfront.”

 

“Lars, your observations are quite noteworthy, of course you only barely agreed to join our esteemed and hard working faculty at the school but how have you come to these conclusions so quickly about Harry?”

 

The headmaster was putting Lars on the spot for what appeared to be a confirmation of how Lars could help Harry and give him the courage to work efficiently in the order.

 

“Many of my friends from other circles heard of the chosen one, that being Potter, over the years I followed his situation with great progress and as I have said, this wizard before you is completely compatible for the order, let him do his magic and we can be one step closer to defeating the Dark Lord.”

 

Dumbledore clapped his hands for a few moments, it was probably meant to encourage the other members of the order to applaud the words of the new defense professor but most of them just nodded their heads again.

 

“Let us vote shall we?”

 

Dumbledore produced a blank piece of parchment and placed it in the center of the table, on it, the names of all those present glistened in the light of the room.

 

“I believe all of you know this voting spell?”

 

Nods were exchanged.

 

“Very well, if you believe Harry is worthy of being part of the order you may make your vote known.”

 

Dumbledore raised his wand and the others stood up and got in a circle around the table, then with a flick of their wands they waved them down in one sweeping arc and spells burst forth from them.

 

The spells swirled like snakes as they inched closer to the parchment and then flashes as they hit their mark and the votes appeared next to the names.

 

A spell like this had consequences as everyone was out of breath, several of them asked for water from Mrs. Weasley and she rushed to fulfill the requests, in this case tea probably would not do the trick quickly enough.

 

Dumbledore slowly took the parchment from the table, it was hot to the touch and he gingerly grasped it as he looked at it closely to see what the results had been, a sliver of a smile came over his weathered face as he appeared to be pleased with what he was seeing.

 

“All members of the order present have voted yes for Harry to join with two voting present, Lars and Severus.”

 

Harry was engulfed at that point by handshakes and hugs; the hugs came from those who he knew the most such as Remus and the Weasley’s.

 

When all of this had simmered down to a point where Dumbledore could once again speak, he called for attention.

 

“Let us proceed to the final item of tonight’s meeting and that is the nomination for a new minister for magic of Britain, as most of you know, a few short weeks ago a battle in the ministry was waged that cost a life but on a more positive note Voldemort was once again seen by several in the ministry, what does this mean, it means a certain minister is dealing with a Merlin’s beard moment like none else. Minister Fudge faces opposition from almost everyone in the ministry at this point; this includes those of you in this room I’m sure. The positive aspect of this is that someone new who believes in Voldemort’s threat can actually do something instead of being idle.”

 

Nods met his statement and frowns of disgust over the reckless minister.

 

“Our side of the ministry, at least the ones who support a ministry that can represent magical Britain needs someone who has seen the ministry through several years of his or her life and knows what we all face. The other side who are outright pure blood will no doubt make a choice of their own, being chief warlock has its advantages, but this will be a debate of interest that the entire Wizengamot will have a say in, I intend to let it play out, all voices must be heard in fairness.”

 

“Professor, why didn’t Fudge resign the minute this all played down, that bloke is the scum he is, he would just try to rile the Daily Prophet further.”

 

“Harry, a valid point indeed” said the Headmaster “but Fudge can only be removed by a vote of the entire Wizengamot, his clout is still highly noted in the ministry and now that he knows that Voldemort is back, he is doing everything to save face and yet he believes that resigning will cause him to be a severe disgrace to wizarding and muggle society in general, he doesn’t want to believe that he has to leave, he feels staying and saving his credibility can make ends meet the right way, sadly he is sorely mistaken.”

 

It was at that moment that the stove gave off a shrill whistle.

 

Mrs. Weasley jumped up in haste and quickly took out the large steaming hot tray of Roast Chicken and Soup complete with a large variety of Vegetables.

 

“Sorry, it’s a bit late when the meeting is almost over but I needed to heat it up a bit longer, please eat as much as you like.”

 

The others dug in to the fine meal as Dumbledore continued the discussion.

 

“This evening I am pleased to nominate a good friend and a mentor to all of us, he has graciously agreed to take on the position if confirmed, Alastor, the floor is yours.”

 

There were gasps of surprise all around the table as the old auror stood up and began to pace around the kitchen slowly while also acknowledging the gasps of surprise.

 

“Well then what do you think, am I good enough for the lot of you, do I meet your expectations?”

 

Cheers rang out in the room as the full extent of what had just been announced passed around the roomful of witches and wizards. Mad Eye continued to pace as he waved his hands so that he could gain their attention once more.

 

“Was only yesterday our esteemed leader confided in me that he wished for me to run for Minister of Magic, up until now you all know I have been happily retired as I wished to never again have to face the hard life of being an auror, it was too much work for me to have to face death eaters whose only goal is to wreck havoc on our society, too many of my friends have died trying to defeat the dark wizards that roam this country. I fought left and right to bring justice to those I lost and it was all well and good, but until now I never thought I would come back.”

 

Mad Eye’s magical eye scanned the room spinning like a top and Harry got all dizzy just looking at it while eating another bite of the delicious chicken.

 

Mad Eye continued “after looking at the available people out there among us and perhaps other wizards in good graces with the ministry, it occurred to me that very few of them have the experience of diplomacy or long term experience in running high level organizations, thus I considered it a given I would be nominated when Albus pulled me aside yesterday evening and told me to run. I agree to take on this responsibility and come out of retirement to serve all of you and the wizarding world, how’s that for a speech eh?”

 

More cheers met his speech as Mad Eye sat down in his seat again.

 

“A wonderful speech Alastor,” said Dumbledore “I believe that completes our work for this evening. I will set up a vote for removal of Fudge as soon as possible, until then we will have to deal with what he dishes out upon us, it may not be possible to restrict his powers as he is still the rightful minister, a very good evening to all of you.”

 

Everyone got up as the empty plates popped away courtesy of the elves, Mrs. Weasley had wanted to clean them herself but the head elf had insisted that it was the elves responsibility anyway.

 

Harry ran over to Dumbledore who was lining up to leave by the floo “Sir, when are you really coming back, you shouldn’t do this, it will just compromise all that we’ve done so far.”

 

Dumbledore turned to look Harry in the eyes with his soft ones “I am doing this for the best Harry, do not worry about me, it is rather likely I will not have any luck but better now to find out what we can than waiting until the last second, as it is I believe your friends are waiting for you, go, they need you I am sure.”

 

Harry nodded as Dumbledore gave him one last wink and a small smile and departed.

 

Through all of this discussion one person really wasn’t paying attention, in fact he had something more important to do tonight then just sit and listen to the headmaster praise Harry and announce a nominee for minister. Severus had looked at times at his employer and played along with the others whenever something good was said but otherwise Snape was not really focused on the moment, seeing Mrs. Weasley cleaning up around the kitchen he decided to make his move.

 

“Molly, may I have a word.”

 

She turned around to face Snape with a small look of surprise but answered him respectfully.

 

“Of course Severus, how I can help you?”

 

“It involves one of Potter’s esteemed friends, I require her presence if you can summon her for me or bring her here, I simply have something to give her and perhaps a little more as well.”

 

“Of course, I will be back with her in a moment.”

 

Mrs. Weasley headed upstairs to get Granger and that made Snape relax just a bit; at least she had not questioned his motives, he had thought about going and getting her himself but found it rather disrespectful to go up there when this was Potter’s house after all, Harry’s Godfather had given Potter such luxury and it made Snape boil with rage when he couldn’t have the same with Spinners End, he did have his vacation homes all over the world but he had not visited them in some time, he had one home in America and one in the Caribbean near North America, one along the western coast of Italy and finally one along the east coast of Australia. Each of them was considered a refuge for him if he needed it.

 

It was only a few moments later when Mrs. Weasley returned with the young witch next to her, she had a look of confusion on her face.

 

“Professor, to what do I owe this pleasure?”

 

“Good evening Miss Granger” Snape held out his hand to shake hers, only because it showed he was trying to be respectful and this surprised Hermione at why he did it. The handshake was returned.

 

“Molly, you are welcome to stay here but I would like for this to be between the two of us, it is something related to the upcoming school year nothing less, so stay or go somewhere out of sight that is what I would ask.”

 

Mrs. Weasley nodded and simply went into the room next to where they were; the sitting room was quiet as the last of the order members left.

 

“If you don’t already realize your beloved Potter has been inducted into the order, what have you to say about that?”

 

Trying to make sure that she could keep her temper in check Hermione stated that it was a good thing for him but she also questioned why she couldn’t be in the meeting in the first place.

 

“The headmaster has the belief that Potter is an asset to the order, I believe that he thinks your presence would not have helped much, perhaps for some well needed encouragement you could have attended but its also the fact that the information discussed is very confidential and should it get into the wrong hands it could be a large blunder on all of them. I don’t care either way, that boy meddles too much with trouble; his father always was a bloke who interfered for no good.

 

“Can we get to the point why you wanted me here?” Hermione asked.

 

“Indeed, seeing that this is a good time as ever.”

 

Snape reached into his frock coat and pulled out a small shrunk cauldron and a few pieces of parchment.

 

He handed the items to her carefully. The ingredients needed were already inside the cauldron in bags securely wrapped so that nothing would go missing.

 

“This is a potion that I want you to make and have on my desk the first day of class in September am I clear?”

 

She nodded.

 

“Since it has entered that knowledgeable mind of yours, this is a potion that I have been researching over the last several years, its designed to be used in the medical field and will be especially useful for those who have series burns inflicted by certain dark curses.

 

“This is of my own doing and I expect that you may have some trouble at first figuring out how to properly mix and cut the ingredients because I have only provided a certain amount of step-by-step instructions. I figured you might be able to do some research of your own and come up with a quality potion that no doubt Potter can’t even make properly. The lazy buffoon constantly melts his cauldrons because he doesn’t follow instructions.”

 

Snape wanted to spat somewhere because he was so disgusted at Potter and his rancid skills at potions making, all these years the lack of good judgment and decorum while sitting at a desk with a cauldron and scales in front him had taught him very little, most of the work he did would need to be improved if Potter wanted to stay in his class this year.

 

“So you’re just going to give me about a month to do all this, what if it takes me longer?” asked Hermione.

 

“I believe you will have it all worked out and completed by the time you walk into my classroom. I would not have trusted you with this work if I did not believe you were capable. Trust me Miss Granger you are highly intelligent unlike Potter. You can make a living being a teacher with all the skills you have.”

 

Swells of pride rose up in Hermione’s chest. She wished that her professor was like this all the time, but she really wondered if it would only be sporadic.

 

“I will get to work on it right away sir but I have no idea if Harry even has a laboratory in this place, it’s so huge.”

 

“The house of Black roamed this house in the old days so I would assume that some of the members of that family perhaps have a laboratory in here, if not, than I find that extremely dunderheaded Sirius very lacking.”

 

Once again Snape gave a long sneer at Hermione as he thought about Sirius.

 

“I’ll ask him as soon as I can about it sir thank you.”

 

Snape nodded at her “if by chance I do not see you before the start of term, enjoy the rest of the summer holidays, it will be quite busy work when you come back to school, so you better be prepared, no slacking!”

 

Hermione nodded and Snape left through a floo a short time later.

 

She hurried back upstairs because she didn’t want to miss what Harry had to say about the meeting.

 

When Harry, Ron and Ginny saw Hermione return upstairs they grew interested in what she was carrying.

 

“What’s that Mione?” asked Ron taking a good look at the cauldron tucked under one of her arms.

 

“Never you mind Ron, it’s just something Professor Snape gave me.”

 

Ron looked like his stomach was going to go to his mouth.

 

“Our potions master gave you an assignment during summer?”

“Yes Ron does that surprise you?”

 

“Yes Hermione it does, why should you have to work when you can be watching Harry and I play chess and cheering us on?”

 

It was a random idea of what Hermione could be doing instead of helping Snape with this important project but just the fact that Ron was telling her what she should be doing instead made her angry.

 

“Playing chess isn’t my idea of getting something done Ron, I like doing it sometimes but I have a project to do, I don’t want to let Snape down.”

 

Ron and Harry burst out laughing and ended up on the floor in short order trying to get the laughter out of their systems.

 

Tears filled Hermione’s eyes and before she could say any retorts she ran out of the room and rushed to the top of the manor where the covered balcony was located, it was a part that Harry had shown her when they first entered the place.

 

“Hermione wait!” said a voice.

 

Hermione kept going and finally made it to the balcony, she ran out on the deck with the balcony itself, it was surrounded by walls made out of a very sturdy wood and glass windows, a few of them were propped open letting the mild air in. A few chairs sat against one of the walls and Hermione just sat down for a time trying to get the tears out of her system.

 

“Hermione are you ok?”

 

It was Ginny and mercifully Harry and Ron were not with her.

 

“I could be better if it wasn’t for those two dunce’s treating me like dung.”

 

“I’ll try to talk some sense into them, it’s not often they do that to you.”

 

“They hate Snape Ginny, they will never learn that he can be reasonable sometimes.”

 

“I’ll talk to them” Ginny sat down next to her.

 

“A lot of good that might do” said Hermione “I can still picture them laughing at me and saying something crazy about Snape.”

 

“Snape is rough to all of us it doesn’t really matter who, but I think he values you a lot more for the know it all in you.”

 

“He was a little snippy at first when he gave me this to do, I’m going to work on it but I can’t concentrate if Harry and Ron laugh at me every time that see me working.”

 

“I’ll cover you, don’t get all weary over it.”

 

“Thanks Ginny” Hermione smiled a bit at her friend and then she headed back to her room.

 

Ginny decided however, that she would stay behind; she expected that Harry would show up in the balcony sometime soon.

 

She was quite correct when just before midnight Harry stumbled onto the deck.

 

“I was looking all over for you,” said Harry “figured you might be here since this is the place a lot of us go when we have problems.”

 

“Of course I wanted us to talk here, I can’t believe you would humiliate Hermione like that, why Harry, why do you feel that’s what she deserves?”

 

“Its Snape Gin, I don’t want her getting hurt, he could be setting her up so he can make a pawn of her. You know how he likes to make fun of every one of us, its not fair.”

 

“From what I can tell it appears she looks forward to it, it can’t hurt.”

 

“I know, but Snape will have me to talk to if he trashes what she is doing,”

 

“Give her space Harry, let her do her magic.”

 

Harry nodded at Ginny glumly; try as he might it was obvious that Hermione could not be swayed.

 

“Meanwhile mister, I haven’t been able to do this all day” and before Harry could react she wrapped her hands around him and kissed him on the forehead.

 

Deep down Harry was thinking _why is she doing this to me, Dean won’t be happy._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Credit for Potter related themes goes to JK Rowling. All real life objects and landmarks are given credit to their respective entities.

Chapter 7

 

The first several weeks of August passed by in a blur, true to his word Dumbledore had gone out of sight among some of the known places where Voldemort used to have his forces stationed and tried to see what intelligence he could gather about the possible attack that Voldemort was going to stage, every few days a Hogwarts owl would arrive at the manor with a missive from Dumbledore telling the order and Harry how he was faring, as expected he was not having much luck and it was getting harder for him to find any leverage with those who supported Voldemort because he couldn’t get close to them without giving away his position, so at that point he turned to using a disillusionment charm but still those who he was around did not even discuss anything remotely related to what he was seeking.

 

The headmaster’s mission was doomed to be a failure but he wanted to make one last attempt to see what he could do.

 

Meanwhile Hermione continued to focus on the potions project that she had been assigned by Snape, it was proving to be rather difficult to mix the ingredients in the correct manner since the potions master had given only some of the steps on how to make the potion and this was driving Hermione batty, where could she find the origins of this potion? Then she remembered that it was Snape’s own idea and more than likely anything that he wrote up on it would either be in his private quarters or his office, she didn’t want to think about that this soon.

 

So it was with 10 days left before September 1st and the start of the new year at Hogwarts that Hermione was in the lab room that Harry and her had found after some exploration and it was enormous, it had every kind of potion ingredient that even the most skilled potions maker could want.

 

Four large rectangular tables took up most of the space in the room and on top of each lay a large cauldron with potions equipment surrounding it. The large number of ingredients was stored in a closet on one side of the room. Harry and Hermione headed towards that closet and when Harry tried to touch the knob it was hot to the touch.

 

“Wonder if the ingredients in there are just too important to be messed with?”

 

Hermione had similar thoughts and as Harry tried to touch the door again he managed to quickly hold on to the knob as he tried to open it, no joy still.

 

“You are having trouble opening that door yes?” asked Lars as he entered the room unannounced.

 

They both turned with a start to see their new Defense professor with a smug look on his face.

 

“Professor, what are you doing here?” asked Hermione.

 

“Just here for order business, Molly has requested your presence in the kitchen to discuss something, I figured I would deliver the news, how is your project coming Miss, I must say I have not introduced myself fully to you, I am Professor Zardhassen.”

 

“Harry did tell me about you, its great to have someone with so much experience.

“I thank you for the compliment”

 

Hermione answered his question “its not coming along too well, Professor Snape did not provide me with the full step by step way of getting this done, its making me feel irritated.”

 

“Ah, I barely know Severus myself but he appears to be a very reserved fellow, and quite strict.”

 

Harry completely agreed with the man’s sentiments, Snape was the greasy git that he always was.

 

“I look forward to getting to know Severus more, I daresay I will see him at staff meetings, but that is for another time to think about. I will deal with fixing your door problem, why don’t you two go see what she wants.”

 

They nodded and headed down to the kitchen, it was lunchtime at that point and once they reached their destination they noticed that Mr. Weasley, Made Eye and Remus were at the table hastily eating the sandwiches that had been served by Mrs. Weasley who was pretty much the cook of the manor, at some point Harry knew he would have to learn how to cook.

 

“There you are” said Mrs. Weasley as she threw down 2 plates of food at the table “Here’s your lunch, where’s Lars?”

 

“You sent him up after us didn’t you, He’s trying to fix something for us in the lab and we needed some ingredients that were stored in there.”

 

“Harry, are any of these ingredients related to dark magic or the like?” Mr. Weasley was taking a bite out of one of the sandwiches and it looked like it was a rather delicious sandwich at that.

 

“I haven’t even seen them yet, Sirius said in his will that it was all that he had collected over the years.”

 

This made the other occupants of the room scowl at Harry and Mr. Weasley voiced the thought they were having.

 

“You mean to tell us that Sirius is hoarding all kinds of dark ingredients in your lab, how can he let you do that, its practically not acceptable.”

 

Harry groaned inwardly, He probably should not have brought up the issue but that was what Professor Zardhassen was trying to help them with.

 

“I believe” said Mad Eye “that in this case there is nothing we can do short of the Wizengamot and the ministry ordering a seizure of the ingredients, as long as Potter uses them only for research purposes it should not post a problem, but he cannot use them for any potions that are used by other witches and wizards, in fact I would keep them in that closet. Research purposes only Potter, are you taking that all in?”

 

Harry nodded and Hermione also nodded only because she knew she couldn’t just sit there and not support the decision. Mad Eye was a minister for magic nominee as it was and he would soon be able to have the ability to determine if the laws of the magical world should stay the same or if changes would be merited, but he had to be voted in first of course.

 

“Harry, I just wanted to tell you its going to be a busy Saturday, I’m taking all of you to Diagon Alley to get your books and new robes then in the afternoon we are going to head to the ministry to see Mad Eye put in as minister. The Wizengamot has been kind enough to make this hearing and debate of a new minister before you go back to Hogwarts, honestly I could see it going no other way.” Mrs. Weasley bustled around the kitchen as she spoke having already eaten.

 

“Let me guess, Fudge is in charge of all of this?” Harry asked pointedly.

 

“That is the correct protocol for something such as this Potter” Mad Eye explained.

 

“I would expect that Albus will call for a point of order to remove Fudge and from there Fudge will probably protest and be the bloody bloke that he is, He will likely try anything in the book to stay in power, never did like that fellow, Fudge isn’t worth the 2 shoes on his feet.”

 

“Does Fudge suspect yet what is going to happen to him?” asked Harry.

 

“Not at present” Mad Eye took a sip of the tea in front of him “I’ve been retired for so long but I still have good old connections in the ministry and they tell me lots about what Fudge is up to, like I said the man is a bloke with little class, the way he treated you and the way he was in such denial is something, I would think any minister for magic would completely investigate the return of Voldemort before denying it, its such a pity that Fudge is so dimwitted.”

 

“Dumbledore said that Fudge would have to be removed first than an election would be called at some point.”

 

“Right you are Potter, but Albus has decided in this instance that getting both of these procedures done at the same time will bring closure faster, Fudge won’t know what happened when its all done, it will be sudden. Good riddance to the man.”

 

Harry nodded at Mad Eye and Professor Zardhassen entered the room.

 

“Your door problem is fixed Potter, I might suggest you be careful with what is inside that closet, nasty looking potions stash in there.”

 

“I believe Potter knows what I have just told him will suffice Lars” Mad Eye looked at the man pointedly.

 

“I would have expected you to tell much the same I would have told him, if so that is a wise thing to have done.”

 

“Potter did you get the news?”

 

Harry nodded at the professor “Yeah guess I get to go shopping on Saturday at Diagon Alley, then in the afternoon Mad Eye here gets to state his case to be minister, not too bad I think.”

 

“It is a sound plan, one that I would go along with in your case any day Potter, if you don’t already know I have to provide security for your journey.”

 

Harry perked his head up at this, why wasn’t Hagrid coming along or was he?

 

“What about Hagrid, He’s always there keeping watch for us.”

 

“Hagrid is currently dealing with school affairs abroad in America, he is trying to find some research on certain magical creatures that exist there, at present he should be back in time for your start of term Harry, in the meantime Lars here is more then capable of providing security detail.” Remus had made a sound explanation.

 

Remus was the one who had the most travel experience out of all the order members; he had been through most of the continents of the world including the poles, there was evidence of what he did in his flat that he now owned in London but now that Voldemort was out in a much more frequent manner, the manor they were currently occupying was now the home for Remus and several others on a guest type basis.

 

“I hope I get to see him soon, He was always the first one to greet me when I got off the train in the past.”

 

“It is always a notable gesture when you have a chance to be introduced to Hogwarts by someone who I think could use more recognition” stated Remus “I’m not the only one that has to travel abroad, you remember Hagrid’s trip to the giants don’t you Harry?”

 

“Yeah” replied Harry “but that didn’t end well.”

 

“Hagrid is mighty, probably more so than most, probably best never to underestimate that bloke.”

 

The others in the room nodded at Remus’ statement.

 

Later Harry and Hermione headed back to that closet in Harry’s lab and as Professor Zardhassen had stated it was filled with hundreds of pounds of ingredients that could be used for many purposes should the need arise. Harry decided for the sake of things that he would securely lock up the ingredients that would have to be registered with the ministry; Harry simply did not want to take any chances and would probably see if he could register the things on Saturday when he went in to see the ministry hearing about the new minister for magic.

 

He took out a lengthy piece of parchment and for the next few hours carefully wrote down the ingredients for registration so that he could give it to the ministry for review and for the next few days Harry gave advice to Hermione about her project but he made her do all the work alone, that was what Professor Snape wanted after all.

 

Saturday morning started out rainy and thunderclaps could be heard as Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny ate their breakfasts of Eggs and Toast. The schedule for the day was pretty set but taking it by each minute would be the best strategy.

 

“Let’s go, time is of the essence,” Mrs. Weasley said every so often as she encouraged the group to hurry up.

 

They all changed into clothes that were suitable for a rainy day, Harry had the works for a day like this, he wished that he could use his wand now that he had more of a supiorior status being as rich as he was with Sirius and his fortune. Still he realized he had to be reasonable.

 

The order had procured port keys from the ministry the day before that would take Harry and the others to the front entrance of the leaky cauldron, Harry knew that area was populated by muggles going to work or shopping or even eating and didn’t see why it would be wise to just suddenly appear in the street but maybe it was for the best.

 

“All set?” Mrs. Weasley asked and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny nodded at her words.

 

“We won’t be spending all day there you hear? We have to get to the ministry in like 4 hours, so lets just get what you need and be on our way.” 4 hours was noon, a perfect time for something like what was going on at the ministry.

 

They rubbed the port keys to activate them and the feeling of being squeezed took over, it was a moment before their feet touched the ground in front of the ancient building that contained the bar. Harry out of his excitement led the others in and waved to Tom as he was serving orders of drink and some breakfast items. The old barman looked pretty bored at the moment, could be because of the dark times that were coming but nonetheless Harry waved as he passed by and got a wave in return.

 

Once they got through the bricks it was much more dreary looking.

 

There were plenty of shoppers going around making their purchases; the people rather were quick moving as they went from place to place to search for the goods that would help make their next term at the school a success.

 

Lars appeared out of nowhere and stood to one side of the group.

 

“This is not an appropriate day to be shopping Molly, the rumor is that Death Eaters are watching the area, no idea why but the auror’s I’ve spoken to have said as such.”

 

“I was telling them we have to be quick, we can’t be caught unawares by all the nonsensical villains that roam this country.”

 

“Quite agreeable, shall we be off?”

 

Mrs. Weasley nodded quickly and they bustled around the stores until they came to the owl emporium, once inside the irritating sound of squawking and nipping of food drove Harry mad and he had to cover his ears.

 

It was here that out of nowhere Dean Thomas appeared.

 

Ginny’s eyes widened at the sight of him and she beckoned Ron and Hermione and Mrs. Weasley outside for a moment. Only Harry, Ginny and Lars remained. Lars stood near the door out of sight so Harry and Ginny could talk to Dean.

 

“Fancy seeing you here Dean, are you by yourself” Harry rubbed his eyes in the dark storeroom.

 

“Yeah, my stepdad took me here but he went shopping somewhere in London, I was looking at getting a new owl, not a very big selection I reckon.” He pointed at several cages, many of them were empty but still had bits of owl treats scattered all over.

 

“Probably all the first years got a discount this year, if that happened yeah I can see lots of empty cages.” Harry surveyed the room and not even the store owner was in sight.

 

“Say Harry I know you stay at Ginny’s place during the break but what have you two been doing.”

 

 _Oh bloody hell, here it comes_ thought Harry.

 

“Its none of your business what we do Dean, I’m sure I would tell you if something was amiss, he invited my family and I to his house up north for the summer, we had been staying at the Burrow for a while but it just wasn’t safe any more.”

 

 _You set him straight Ginny_ thought Harry as Ginny continued.

 

“I see no reason why we can’t be next to each other in a room, it’s not a foolish thing to do.”

 

“Ill tell you what’s foolish,” said Dean suddenly and he pulled out a piece of parchment from his Rucksack that he was holding.

 

Ginny took it from him and opened it up and scrolling down the letter her eyes turned into a look of horror and then anger.

 

“That bloody Hypocrite!” Ginny tried to turn around and go outside the store and Harry knew who she was seeking and quickly held on to her in an iron grip.

 

“You aren’t worthy of being my girlfriend if all you’re going to do is kiss Harry all over. I think I can say with a certain finality that we are done.”

 

“NOOOOOO!” Ginny screamed, “It was nothing!”

 

“It was something, you like him, I don’t want to interrupt the two of you.”

 

Ginny screamed at him some more for him to stay so that she could explain herself but before she could they heard an explosion outside.

 

“GET DOWN!” shouted Lars from the front door.

 

Harry grabbed Ginny and Dean and shoved them to the floor and then he followed. He wrapped his arms around Ginny but Dean on the other hand simply lay for a moment then got up and started walking for the door.

 

“No Dean, come back you’ll get injured” shouted Harry, trying to convince him to stay.

 

“I need to face this”

 

“Are you mad Dean, those are death eaters”

 

“I don’t care”

 

Dean stepped out the front door and Lars made an effort to try and stop Dean from going out, even cursing at him to stay inside.

 

Dean was only outside for a moment and what he saw made him come barging back inside.

 

 _I told you so_ thought Harry looking at Dean as he stood next to Lars and both of them started firing spells outside the crack of the door that was open.

 

Then an even bigger explosion sent a medium size chunk of the roof down and pain made Harry black out.

 

It may have been minutes or hours but Harry soon woke to the feel of mild pain coming from one of his arms, his vision was blurry and he could barely make out that he was in a hospital bed.

 

“Harry you’re awake, is everything all right?”

 

Harry’s eyes came into better focus and Mrs. Weasley was standing over him.

 

Harry lifted his head up a bit “Where’s Ginny?”

 

“Right across from you”

 

Harry turned his head to his right and there was Ginny on another bed looking sound asleep.

 

“What happened to her?”

 

Harry was earnestly panicking inside a bit as he looked at Ginny sleeping serenely but looking as if she was in pain.

 

“She fainted, I think when she saw what happened to you it was too much for her. You broke your right arm and shoulder from a piece of hard concrete from the roof of the store, thankfully Lars got you out safely the minute the attack stopped.”

 

Harry breathed a sigh of relief; at least it appeared she wasn’t gravely injured.

 

That brought up Mrs. Weasley’s main point next.

 

“As you probably heard from the explosions, there was an attack on the Alley. Probably about 15 death eaters or so, I think their main goal was just to play sport on wizards or witches and scare them, no casualties, just injuries, as you can see St Mungo’s was probably best for you since it was so close.

 

A healer entered the room.

 

“Good morning Mr. Potter, it is good to see you aren’t severely injured, you are free to go but make sure you are careful with that arm, it had 2 small fractures in it and of course your shoulder was fractured as well a bit more severely, as for your friend she will be awake shortly, let us see what happens, she was simply placed in an induced sleep due to the horror based feelings she might have had seeing you in the state you were in.”

 

“How long was I out?”

 

“Approximately one hour and 15 minutes, it is only 10:30 in the morning.”

 

Harry nodded; they had left pretty early in the morning, as it was to go shopping at Diagon Alley, now the meeting at the ministry was next in a short time.

 

Ginny stirred and a breath escaped her that sounded like pain, but that couldn’t be because of something wrong with her, it must have been because of him.

 

Then her eyes fluttered open, Harry loved those eyes, they were beautiful for all the right reasons, and he had this protective feeling about him that was driving him a little crazy, but patience must be found somewhere.

 

“Harry!”

 

Ginny jumped out of the bed and ran over to him and he was bowled over by the force of her hug, Harry returned it eagerly cradling her neck and shoulders with his hands as he hugged her close.

 

“I saw that piece of roof fall on you and I was like going around the twist. I think Professor Zardhassen stunned me. He didn’t want me to see what happened to you, I heard a crunch and figured you were very injured. I was scared for you Harry.”

 

Harry looked at her with calm eyes; they held each other for several minutes.

 

Mrs. Weasley did not bother to speak during this time, just looking at her only daughter hugging the chosen one was making her proud, but then she remembered something.

 

“Aren’t you with Dean Thomas?’

 

“Yes, or I was” Then Ginny remembered the letter and her anger returned so fast that Harry and Mrs. Weasley barely had time to react before Ginny ran out of the room and headed towards the waiting room. There sat Ron and Hermione and Professor Zardhassen deep in discussion over something or other and Ginny grabbed her brother without warning and started pummeling him with her fists.

 

“OW, what the bloody hell is wrong with you Ginny, let me go.”

 

“You crazy hypocrite, did you think for one second you would keep your cover for sending a letter to Dean, what me and Harry do is none of your business!”

 

Ron realized his blunder immediately and tried even further to get out of her grasp.

 

Harry and the professor made the move to pry them apart and Ginny tried to get out of Harry’s arms as her fists were flying.

 

Finally Lars had enough and taking out his wand he waved it with the spell, “Petrificus Totalus!”

 

Ginny feel backwards like a stone and Lars quickly grabbed her and sat her down on one of the seats. Then he began to pace around the waiting room. Only her face in bright red anger was able to tell him that she was quite angry at being stopped.

 

“Now Miss Weasley, I will end the spell here on one condition, you will control your temper and tell us what is up with this debacle of yours, unless there was a valid reason it was totally uncalled for, understand?”

 

Ginny could only give a wink in her current state but that was enough for Lars “Finite!”

 

Ginny shook her head to get the sensation of being frozen out of her head then looking at Ron she stuck out her tongue.

 

“Now then tell us what is the matter, what has caused you to get in such a state?”

 

Looking at the professor and wondering why her mom wasn’t asking her these questions instead she told the whole story and then a few questions were asked.

 

“So in effect, Mr. Weasley here has seen you and Mr. Potter together during some intimate moments and reported it to your boyfriend?”

 

“They weren’t intimate moments for Merlin’s sakes, just some kisses on the forehead, are you satisfied now?”

 

Ron snickered and Ginny became even angrier, but she needed to control herself.

 

“I lost Dean because of him, are you happy Ron? You’re bloody pathetic.”

 

“Ginevra Weasley, you will control your tongue.” Her mother was getting in on the proceedings.

 

Ginny didn’t really hear her mother and instead looked at Ron “Keep your sodding hands out of my business or the bat bogey hex is my present to you, and by golly I wont control how long I do it.”

 

Harry feeling a bit concerned stood behind Ginny as she was standing looking out into space, at this point she was looking out with no emotion, but Harry looked at her lips and they were tipped up a bit, that meant to him that not all was lost, but he would have time to talk to her later, it was time to get to the ministry.

 

“Are we ready to go to the ministry?”

 

The words uttered by Lars made Harry think about the upcoming meeting.

 

Harry was finally glad to see that Minister Fudge was getting what was coming to him, as in being sacked for his denial of Lord Voldemort’s return, still earlier on Fudge had let it slide with Harry’s aunt and had respected him to a point for a period afterwards but the world cup was the game changer, why was the denial so big, was it because Harry was only a teenager spilling lies? That was the way that the newspapers talked about him, he was portrayed as an outcast last year by the ministry even though he founded Dumbledore’s Army and taught skills that even Umbridge would have been fearful of.

 

Ron walked behind the others so he wouldn’t have to face the wrath of his sister, the hex would not be a welcome sight.

 

It was only a little while later when they entered the atrium at the heart of the wizarding world of Britain.

 

“Put on your ministry robes Potter, you have the house of Sirius, its only fitting that you represent it.” Professor Zardhassen waved his wand and flicked it at Harry and he was instantly arrayed in his robes with his hat and all. Harry wasn’t able to stop Ginny from giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, and it made Harry’s face burn crimson.

 

“Where was this in the will Professor? I never saw it at all.”

 

“It’s a long story Potter but Albus wanted me to relay it to you, in fact he will be here at the meeting today, but is headed out again for a while, probably won’t see him again until the start of term.”

 

Harry nodded and they found the nearest empty lift, it was unstable though for some reason, could have a lose rope or something.

 

The requested floor was reached in short order and the courtroom level stretched out before them.

 

“Potter, Albus would like to escort you to your seat, or so he mentioned when I owled him the other day, I’ll take the others from here, the gallery calls for us.”

 

What an interesting way for Harry to get away for a while from them, he didn’t want to leave Ginny though, just the thought of her set his insides clenching thinking about it, but for Harry this was an important meeting, one that would have implications on the future direction of the ministry and strategy above all else on defeating Voldemort.

 

“Good tidings to you Harry” Dumbledore came into view in front of him, limping gingerly.

 

Harry gasped, “What happened to you Professor?”

 

“Oh, nothing that some mending cannot fix, I will say that some of the magical creatures in our world are quite vicious, I was nearly mauled by a creature that couldn’t stop staring at my wand for some reason, but that is a tale for later, I believe the one item of business that I forget to mention to you at our meeting earlier in the month, was that as a result of Sirius passing he has passed his Wizengamot seat to you. I wanted to be the first to make it a special and welcoming time for you.”

 

“Thank you sir but you have to realize I don’t want to be involved in the movement of the ministry, they will want my help all over, I have school to deal with. I can’t show up at every function.”

 

“You have the right priorities set my boy, but do not be surprised if Alastor calls on you periodically to put you in front of the press or even more, he may try to make you do ministry functions that are not to your liking. I can tell, you are reserved on a variety of practices that the ministry uses,” stated Dumbledore meekly.

 

“I’ve always been reserved, the propaganda they bring on me is deplorable, think of my friends Professor, would you like it if you were the main subject of interest in the ministry and your friends were constantly being goaded by the ministry to get you to believe them, trust me, my life is hard enough with ministry interference, I have a feeling that Mad Eye will be no different.”

 

“Your points have substance Harry, but indeed I can see the ministry helping you with great things in your future, it would not escape me to believe they will never stop their drive to salute you until Voldemort is defeated.”

 

Harry sighed, he would just have to run away from the ministry whenever things got out of hand but he still had a life to deal with, He was Harry James Potter, the boy who had the back of the wizarding world to satisfy.

 

“What about you Professor, how’s your mission going?” asked Harry with wonder.

 

“I have had no success, but I am headed out for a few more days to do a little more work, I would tell you what I am working on my boy but it must stay under wraps until a future order meeting. I suppose time is of the essence, best get you to your seat.”

 

Harry and his esteemed Headmaster came into one of the many chambers that made up this level, instead of being a courtroom setup like it had been for Harry’s previous encounters at this level it was instead laid out in the shape of a circle.

 

One half of the room had one set of colored chairs and the other half had maroon colored chairs that made Harry snicker at the sight. This ministry sure had ways of making seating arrangements.

 

There sitting in these chairs were the members of the ministry cabinet and Wizengamot who appeared to be waiting for Dumbledore to appear, they did not however, expect to see the boy who lived appear, once they noticed this there were gasps of surprise around the big room but Harry simply ignored the whispers and mutterings, this was not a time for him to be gawked at.

 

“Good luck Harry, is there anything else that you wish to tell me before we begin?

 

“In fact there is Headmaster, might I have a chance to speak with Professor McGonagall at her earliest convenience?”

 

“It must be quite important for you to require her to speak to you, I shall send her your way before I go out of sight again, is there a particular reason?”

 

“I wanted to have a discussion with her about the Gryffindor Quidditch team, she did appoint me after all and you relayed the news via owl, you agree with this don’t you sir?”

 

“Yes, in fact it was I that suggested the appointment, every match that I have been able to attend has shown that you can be a leadership figure, you have the skill to work with others, I must also say that Ginevra Weasley has great potential to help you in the sport as well.”

 

Harry’s stomach lurched; did Dumbledore just somehow read his mind with legilimency?

 

 “Well, I actually decided to make her my deputy captain or co captain I guess you could say.”

 

“I believe that is an excellent idea Harry, I am sure that Minerva shall approve, let us get this meeting underway shall we?”

 

Harry nodded and Dumbledore pointed to where his seat was.

 

Once seated, Harry looked out at the many faces, some he recognized, others he didn’t, but one face that made him frown in disgust was the former defense professor Umbridge, why was Fudge not going to expel her from the proceedings, wasn’t it the most logical idea to reduce a conflict of interest?

 

“Let us have order in the chamber, we meet today to consider ministry reform changes and to figure a good strategy for defeating the Dark Lord” announced Fudge.

 

Harry rolled his eyes in disgust, and during the short period between the gallery quieting down and the minister continuing to speak he looked around that gallery and saw Tonks, Professor Zardhassen, and Hermione, Ron and Ginny looking at what was going on.

 

Harry couldn’t help but look at Ginny, she seemed pretty relaxed and at ease but he didn’t think she should have to face something like this. He thought that she would be better at his manor enjoying things that would build her up if you will, in a way that would make her happy.

 

A sudden idea struck Harry and he decided that he would see if he could act upon it later in the day, but now the minister took charge once again.

 

“Now that all is in order does the Chief Warlock have anything to say before we continue, I am sure that his counsel will be wisely received” Fudge rolled his eyes sarcastically.

 

“In fact Cornelius I believe I do, might I have the floor for an extended period?”

 

“Carry on Dumbledore” Fudge raised his hands in front of him and dropped them down again.

 

“Thank you for your attention, each and every one of you. Today it is my intention to tell you the real truth of what has happened over the last year and to make you see how this ministry is not what it should be.”

 

There were gasps as Dumbledore began to go over what had occurred at Hogwarts with Umbridge and the ministry interference at the school, he further went over how everything came to be the way that it was at the present time., when he had nearly finished his statement there was not a voice in the room, it was pure silence.

 

“The Daily Prophet has been used as a tool to try to disenfranchise the truth that we try to bring about Voldemort’s return to power, constant denial does no good. I implore all of my fellow Wizengamot members to see through this. Your Minister for Magic is leading you backwards and I believe that a vote of no confidence should now be considered.”

 

Roars of shock erupted in the room, but Fudge and his gavel did nothing to quell the noise, for a moment the minister looked at Dumbledore with shock and eyes of betrayal but then he looked down at his robes as if he felt he would be out in short order.

 

Under Wizengamot procedure the chief warlock could call for a no confidence vote but a majority of members of the chamber would also have to approve that measure, with the wide variety of factions present, it would be interesting to see the result.

 

Fudge knew he had no choice in the matter, the events of the last year proved that “Are there those who wish to second the motion of no confidence?” he asked.

 

Fudge knew that it was a losing battle to not see a wand be raised, one by one there were wands raised that signified that the motion had been seconded.

 

Fudge slammed his gavel down in disgust “All those wishing to remove the minister based on the motion may indicate it!”

 

The force of Fudge’s voice made Harry shake with anger, it was very telling that Fudge might try to fight the motion later on or maybe he would just continue to cause a discredit debacle, he hoped that it would not come to that.

 

Once the vote was completed Fudge no longer was minister, this caused some cheers to erupt in the room but Harry and Dumbledore simply sat in their seats with soft looks of determination on their faces, now a new ministry could do things that meant progress for the wizarding world.

 

“I believe now we will appoint the new minister, normally we would take a few months for a chance for the nominees to state their case of being in this position, but there are dark times that we face, we can not leave the Minister for Magic position vacant. He or she is the individual who runs the wizarding world on our shores, being headmaster of a great institution of learning has it’s upsides including receiving letters from parents who state the kind of future they want for their families, thus a minister who we can give our overwhelming support to is of the essence.”

 

Dumbledore had laid out the facts, now the time was set for those who were going to stand for the nominations.

 

There was a commotion in the middle of the room. On each side of the seating bowl there were all the chairs that comprised the gallery and for the Wizengamot members, however in the middle of the room was clear unoccupied space for people who wished to speak and there standing in the middle of the space was Mad Eye, he looked at the crowd with a stern expression and the crowd was hushed and looking at him intently, many were wondering why he was even in the building.

 

Meanwhile Fudge was still sitting where he was, he had not moved since he had been removed as minister. This made Mad Eye start speaking.

 

“I place my nomination as Minister for Magic, its time to bring sanity to our world” with that Mad Eye headed to the gallery and purposely sat next to Tonks who smiled nervously.

 

What surprised most of the crowd was that Mad Eye did not even give a speech, it was not uncommon for candidates to do that, if the individual felt that they had a chance then sometimes no speech was given, now the question was, would there be another wizard or witch up for nomination?

 

Of course a sweet voice piped up next. Dolores Umbridge put in her nomination to the amusement of Dumbledore and gave a speech decrying how muggles were still allowed in the wizarding world; it ticked off Dumbledore and Harry of course.

 

The headmaster had a look of utter distaste on his bearded face, which was trimmed this time around unlike at the meeting at the manor earlier in the month.

 

“Do we have any other nominations?”

 

The room remained silent.

 

Taking that as a no Dumbledore continued “By a raise of wands, those who wish to appoint Dolores Umbridge as the new minister may indicate as such.”

 

Only a few wands were raised, and this was probably a good clue as to which wizards and witches in the Wizengamot would give support to Voldemort’s cause.

 

“Those who feel that Alastor Moody should be the minister now have your chance to raise your wands.”

 

Dumbledore’s words had barely come out of his mouth when dull sounds of wand raising produced a moment of silence then Dumbledore broke the calmness.

 

“Let it be known that the tally of votes signifies that Alastor Moody has been selected as the new Minister for Magic.”

 

Choas erupted as a few aurors escorted Fudge from the room; he made no attempt to stop them as he briskly walked out.

 

In the gallery, Mad Eye was standing waving to the crowd, as he was acknowledged as the new minister. A new chance of proper stable principles could now be seen at least in the mind of Harry, he knew that now they could have a better chance at dealing with Voldemort. The fact was that things came with a price; you could not always count on the Minister for Magic being able to see something quickly and act upon it.

 

Fudge had made very little effort to produce a working plan to combat Voldemort, and Mad Eye was just the one that could light a new push towards respectively working on getting things done, the order had discussed this several times in the past and it would be on the agenda for the future.

 

Mad Eye headed down towards the members of the Wizengamot who looked at him with respect, even though there were those who disagreed with the appointment of him as minister, some of them remembered his past in the auror department, where some things he did probably did not meet their respect or very little of it, but for most who were in the fight against Voldemort Mad Eye was in good graces for most of Britain.

 

Dumbledore gave Mad Eye his oath to take and that started his official tenure. The amount of applause coming all round signified how serious this had all become.

 

Mad Eye gave a reasonable acceptance speech, one that stated his priorities and intentions of what could be done to make the ministry effective but one piece of his speech was exceptionally notable.

 

“I would like to also appoint a dependable person to the undersecretary position, unlike your current one.”

 

Everyone stared at Umbridge who was looking at Mad Eye with contempt and fury, she was not all vulnerable however, as she had her wand still on her person, but she wouldn’t dare use it in front of higher figures in the ministry.

 

“I would like to announce that I am appointing Kingsley Shacklebolt as my Undersecretary, Arthur Weasley as the representative from our ministry to the International wizards community that represents all ministries worldwide and Nymphadora Tonks as department head for MLE.

 

The position of head auror will temporarily be eliminated as the MLE department head will now have those responsibilities until I see an individual who meets the requirements of a head auror, these appointments shall become effective immediately, all other department head and division leaders shall remain as they are currently filled.” Mad Eye smiled broadly at Tonks in the gallery.

 

Harry had a bright smile on his face, these new announcements of changes were a fresh difference to many, and Harry took note of the fact that Tonks was literally sobbing into Mrs. Weasley’s shoulder at the news that she had just received, why Kingsley hadn’t received the position surprised Harry as the auror was probably the most experienced in that force, but good news was better than bad news.

 

Later just before Harry and the others were heading back to the manor he managed to hold off Tonks who was about to give him a hug he did not think he could brace himself for.

 

“Whoa there Nym, I’m not the one you should be hugging, that would be Mad Eye.”

 

“Oh you crazy kiddo, I know but I think your vote counted for something, when you voted Mad Eye in I figured I might get a promotion, but being over all the aurors, now that was a shocker.”

 

“So are you going to be sitting at a desk all day?” asked Harry.

 

“I hope not, I know my office will have all I need but I still want to fight, in this war, no one can just sit at a desk all day.”

 

“That’s my Nym”

 

Tonks lunged forward to give Harry a kiss but he put his hand in front of him.

 

“Calm down there Nym, its only a compliment, you’re a great auror. I hope Mad Eye understands that.”

 

Ginny appeared next to Harry at that moment and she looked at Tonks like she was about to say _Get your hands off of him missy._

 

Harry could tell from her expression of a stern face that she didn’t like how close he was to Tonks.

 

“Are you ready Mister?”

 

Harry laughed at her choice of words “of course I am, have a great day Tonks.”

 

The new department head waved at him and skipped away from him, probably heading for her new office.

 

Ginny and Harry pulled out the port keys that would take them back to their abode. Mrs. Weasley felt that it was ok for them to go home by themselves but they needed to make sure not to make any detours such as it was with the dark times.

 

They were gone in a flash and landed back in the kitchen. The table was empty save for one person with a sneer on his face and a couple pieces of parchment in front of him lying on the table.

 

“Good afternoon Mr. Potter, I trust the ministry is in better hands?”

 

Snape was sitting down with a cup of tea in his hands and was looking pretty tired, in fact his eyes were bloodshot and he looked like his muscles were hurting.

 

“It is, but what are you doing here, don’t you have more important things to do sir?”

 

“I would rather be working on one of my latest potions instead of sitting here in this establishment, but I have some choice words to discuss with Miss Granger, is she coming after you?”

 

The said witch and Mrs. Weasley and Ron appeared suddenly stumbling on the floor as they arrived.

 

“You used port keys?” Snape sneered, “If they weren’t registered with the ministry it would be a very critical error indeed.”

 

“Severus, they are perfectly legal, they were given to us by the magical transportation office as a help to Harry, so we could go and shop, how else do you expect your students to perform well in your classes if they don’t have potions supplies?”

 

Snape nodded slightly “Molly, you have a valid point, but don’t forget that Potter always messes up with his work with the highest disdain, it won’t go one second the minute he is in my classroom before he produces a pile of slop for me to grade.”

 

Harry’s rage boiled up in him again but Ginny put a comforting hand on his arm to calm him down.

 

Snape turned to the bushy haired witch “Come with me, let us see how your work is going.”

 

Hermione nodded and ignoring the looks of concern on the others faces, walked out with Snape outside the manor.

 

They were next to the cliff overlooking the ocean before Snape spoke “Pardon me Miss Granger, but I wished to have a report on how that potion is coming along, your friends seem to think that I as the old bat would take you somewhere and punish you for something you did, they are highly mistaken.”

 

“I understand sir, its nothing bad, that potion though is really hard to figure out, you never gave me all the directions but otherwise I’m getting along well with it I suppose.”

 

“As I have mentioned in many of my classes, sometimes there is a time for testing, I told you earlier this was to test that knowledge of yours, these papers here will answer what you have been missing.”

 

Hermione took the parchments from her professor’s outstretched hands, but accidently left her index finger on his palm.

 

Snape stiffened at the contact but outwardly he didn’t seem to want to rebut her.

 

After a moment she put her hands at her sides “Thank you sir, so you waited a few weeks to give me the rest? That was very clever indeed sir.”

 

Snape gave a smirk “again you nosy Witch, knowledge can be obtained by thinking about what you need without a parchment, I expect that you remember I wish to have that on my office desk the first day of term?”

 

“You told me, its something I haven’t forgotten.”

 

“Very well, I shall see you at the beginning of term.”

 

Snape turned to go but Hermione’s voice stopped him.

 

“Sir what happened to you?”

 

Snape turned around and looked at her quizzically.

 

“I believe that is none of your business Miss. Granger.”

 

“Please professor, you don’t have to hide everything from me.”

 

Snape sighed, what would it take for every living person in Britain to understand that his dealings with spying on the Dark Lord were entirely private, except for the order and Dumbledore.

 

“I recently returned from a meeting with the Dark Lord, he tends to bring out his anger on his followers more than usual. I highly believe you would not want to live the life I have to deal with constantly, see you n a few days Miss Granger.”

 

He turned around and dissapparated.

 

Hermione slowly walked back to the manor looking at the sun as it moved in the sky towards the west, then she thought of Snape, why was this odd to her that he was being at the least, quite nice and respectful?

 

For these five years of her life spent at Hogwarts he was known to show clear ridicule for those students he had taught, but above all else he still made them stay motivated to get the work done, yes there were accidents and misgivings on a daily basis in his classroom but he instructed everyone to prepare them for what good quality potions maker’s should be like, and now it was like something about him had her thinking about him a bit more, what were goals for the class this year? Guess she would have to find out.

 

She bounded back into the kitchen and found Mrs. Weasley making lunch of fried fish and chips, a dish that she loved on any day.

 

“Well, how was it with the greasy git?” asked Harry in a boring tone.

 

“Only wanted to know how the potion was coming along but he gave me the rest of the steps to getting the thing done, see some people aren’t gits as you claim Harry.”

 

“He is to a git, he humiliates everyone if I even drop one scale in potions class.”

 

“Well that’s your problem isn’t it?”

 

“Hermione, how can you say that?” Harry whined and looked at her with plaintive eyes.

 

“I have my work to do and you yours, a very simple idea don’t you think?” she responded and she headed up to her room, not even bothering to eat her lunch, so Harry sent an elf after her to bring her a tray of food.

 

Harry, Ginny and Ron were the only one’s left in the kitchen aside from Mrs. Weasley, who placed the fried fish on the table. “Eat up dears. Its fresh out of the oven.”

 

“Thank you” said Harry politely and started eating the food and savoring the taste of it in his mouth.

 

“Ginny”

 

Ron was feeling rather remorseful over Dean breaking up with Ginny, but it did serve her right in a way, why was she so close to Harry all the time, that was where the letter came in and now the inevitable had happened.

 

“What do you want Ronald, I’m not very pleased with you right now.”

 

Ron cringed “You have him now, make use of it.”

 

Before Ginny could reply, Ron had grabbed his food and ran to his room just like Hermione had done earlier. Ginny’s look of surprise vaulted her features in the bright kitchen, had Ron just endorsed Harry and her to be together?

 

That night, Harry was sitting in the covered balcony, an elf had dropped off a small dinner tray for him and he was nibbling at a sandwich that had roast beef and lettuce and tomatoes, it sort of felt like those times when he was having picnics with the Dursley’s, at least for the few times they had made him come with them to do things.

 

A slender hand suddenly touched his neck and never moved for a while; Ginny could do a lot of things to make Harry shiver with contentment.

 

“Today wasn’t all that bad I think, just can’t get over your brother doing that though, it was stupid of him.”

 

Ginny sighed “sometimes he has the nerve to do that, he doesn’t understand that we only do what we do in a casual way, you like being touched don’t you?” she asked.

  
“In certain cases, yes but with you it feels almost natural, like something out of a clear blue sky on a breezy day.”

 

Ginny smiled at him mildly “Does this mean we’re together, are we meant to see each other eye to eye every step of the way?”

 

Ginny’s eyes were looking passionate, as if she suddenly wanted something nearby and was ready to grab it. Dean was out of the way and the feelings of contentment and need that Ginny had held for so long burst out, her hands were holding Harry as their lips met, short and sweet at first, then longer tender kisses, after a few moments they pulled apart, and practically smiled at this new found closeness.

 

The stage was set; the essence of this relationship started now and Harry’s only words of thought were _I wanted this, it’s happening, don’t wreck it Harry._


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Everything Potter related is all Rowling's! I own none of her characters or landmarks. I just write. Every real life object or landmark I give credit to their respective entities.
> 
> Warning: Some adult content in this chapter. You have been forewarned. This fic is mature for a reason.
> 
> I do appreciate comments or kudos.
> 
> Read on!

Chapter 8

 

Out on the ocean a calm stillness ruled the night, storms of earlier in the day had dissipated leaving only a soft breeze flowing around as the waves moved and flowed in all directions.

 

All oceans were made for many things, such as wildlife and shipping but on this night it was so dark out nothing much could be seen except for one person.

 

A death eater clothed in his robe and mask was hovering on his broom only inches above the frothing waves, somewhere near here he knew, the Potter boy might be staying, he had no idea of the actual location, but a certain way for giving the boy a warning, of telling him that nowhere was safe, was the best strategy. The death eater wanted to prove to his master that he could be dependable, that he could fight for their cause to rule the world.

 

If the tipster had been correct in possible locations, this was the most likely area; the cloaked villain could only hope that this was the best approximate place.

 

Raising his wand the spell was uttered which was a wider and more powerful variant of a well known one in the wizarding world, a variant that no one knew how to cast.

 

“Avada Kedakrim!”

 

In the manor, Harry was sleeping soundly; the events of the previous evening were still fresh on his mind. The invigorating gentle kisses of Ginny Weasley were amazing in so many ways, which had been the focus late into the evening, snuggling together and kissing here and there and talking about so many things.

 

Would Harry be able to keep her happy enough?

 

Generally Harry knew that his feelings for her had really started to spike in the last few years, as her crush on him his second year would have been any indication.

 

Yet the feelings continued up until now, there were times when Harry would see Ginny with her previous boyfriends and let her go on her way, there was nothing wrong with letting her enjoy the happiness that could come with dating and getting out in a good social circle, sometimes though Harry knew internally that it felt silly to see her with other guys, who would want her being somewhat shy as she was? At first she was clumsy around him but had gradually become the closest person that Harry liked, it had to last it really had to.

 

A large shaking woke Harry up, it was so violent that things on the wall were falling on the floor; Harry heard screams from the other rooms as the manor shook. Hedwig’s cage fell on the floor in a big clatter and then he realized he hadn’t seen her in days.

 

Harry looked outside to see that the entire manor was surrounded by an eerie green light. This wasn’t the northern lights, it was the kind of light that only certain spells could ever emit but he didn’t know what it was.

 

Then Harry heard a shrill wailing alarm and realized that the wards were failing.

 

Quickly running out into the hall he started shouting “Everyone get your wands and come to my room, don’t wait, get here now!”

 

In a moment’s time, Ginny came rushing in and she grabbed Harry and snuggled into his chest “What’s going on Harry, are we having an earthquake?”

 

“I wouldn’t call it an earthquake. I think someone has managed to send a spell to try to infiltrate the wards, I’ve never seen it before, take a look.”

 

Peeking her head above Harry’s welcoming arms around her, Ginny looked out the window and the light blinded her and she quickly looked back down.

 

“I don’t know what that is, looks horrible.”

 

Harry kissed her lightly on the forehead “Don’t you worry Gin, but I need some help here, in fact I need everyone’s help here.”

 

Mrs. Weasley, Hermione and Ron came in and Mrs. Weasley was practically shouting.

 

“Harry, what is it? It looks like a death eater spell.”

 

“Most likely it is.”

 

The wailing alarm related to the wards was still sounding and that made Harry think of the dilemma that they were in.

 

The shaking had subsided but the green light or curse or whatever it was continued to hammer at the wards and their infrastructure, there was serious breeching going on and it would be worse if the wards failed completely.

 

“Do any of you know ward reinforcement spells?” asked Harry.

 

“I do dear, but I think we are going to need more than just the few of us for this to work.” Mrs. Weasley was waving her wand around trying to gauge how strong the wards were at the moment.

 

At that minute, Remus, Mr. Weasley and Lars stepped into the room, how they got in, Harry didn’t know, more than likely the floo was the possibility for Remus and Lars and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had their room just down the hall from Harry’s.

 

“We got a signature of strong magical activity up here, what is this?” inquired Mr. Weasley.

 

“Its probably a death eater spell, its eating at the wards, we have to reinforce them.”

 

Nodding at Harry’s words the others pulled their wands out.

 

“The best way to do this is to spread out in as many rooms as possible and conduct the spell so that every part of the place is reinforced, do it until that alarm stops sounding.”

 

With Mrs. Weasley having stated the instructions and giving them the warding spell, they all spread out to every part of the manor, it felt like there was some kind of invisible magic in the air, and it literally stung somehow whenever Harry reached out a hand to see what it was.

 

“Let me follow you” Ginny said plaintively as she came up behind Harry and wrapped her arms around him, Harry appreciated the gesture but they had a job to do.

 

“Soon Gin, we have to stop these wards from be intruded on, the wailing is driving my ears crazy.”

 

She nodded and they separated once more.

 

Inch by inch the spells were cast and streaks of light burst forth from the wands of their casters.

 

The manor shook as each spell made the wards stronger and more reinforced.

 

“Did you have any idea what this spell might be Potter?” The voice of Lars had stopped Harry from casting for a moment as he stood next to Harry waving his wand with small flicks.

 

“No Professor, if I did I would tell you, I thought you would know since you are so skilled in defense.”

 

“Defense Potter, not offense. I might not be certain, but do you notice the green light surrounding the premises?”

 

“Yes sir I do notice that, but what does that have to do with anything?”

 

“It has to be something related to an unforgivable curse, something that has probably never been seen by any of us, even I don’t recognize why a green light of such magnitude could cause shaking and ward failures.”

 

“Is it an unforgivable we don’t know about?” asked Harry.

 

“I only know of the current ones that are out there, the green color could be a reference to a certain one, but different colors that come from a wand could mean a variety of spells that have been cast, this is why it is difficult to determine what just happened to your manor. This spell has the obvious intent of hurting you somehow but it could not get past the wards since they are designed to repel such an attack.”

 

The Professor’s words made sense and Harry waved his wand once more as the strands of light from the warding spell did their magic.

 

A few moments later the wailing stopped and it appeared that the wards were stabilized enough to cease the wand casting.

 

Pretty soon all the occupants of the manor gathered together.

 

“Well then, it looks like everything is back to normal” said Mr. Weasley rubbing his wand tip which was hot to the touch.

 

“It is for now,” said Lars breathing out audibly to let off some relief after what had happened “but this must mean something, Voldemort could have cast this spell for all that we know.”

 

“I would not be surprised in the slightest if Voldemort is somehow trying to figure out where Harry might be, warnings of this nature are common, but this spell was a shock, who has that much power to make a building shake?”

 

Mr. Weasley’s words were strung out for a moment in silence but most of the wizards and witches in the room figured that either Voldemort or Dumbledore could have such power.

 

“The green light is still out there, think it will dissolve on its own?” asked Harry.

 

“That would be the best course of action to let it go on its own, spell power doesn’t stay around forever, whichever bloke did this is probably pretty happy that he might have had success.” Lars was looking out the window at the light.

 

Harry groaned, if this was how he would have to sleep at night with the house shaking and light everywhere he would never be able to relax but then again it was only eight days until the return to Hogwarts, but the question was, would similar warnings be noticed at the school?

 

Harry knew that Dumbledore had the best interests and developments of the school in his very soul, but was he ready for these powerful things that Voldemort would bring upon them?

 

“I believe we have had enough for one night, I’m going to bed, if the house shakes again I’ll be sure to have earplugs in my ears” said Mrs. Weasley.

 

Harry chuckled; it was not going to be a quiet night if something like this happened again.

 

Harry invited Lars and Remus to stay the rest of the night, because simply going back to their places of abode would be ill proper with this death eater or villain or Voldemort out seeing to unleash more havoc among them.

 

Harry headed back to his room but Ginny followed behind, and Harry couldn’t help but grab her and hold her against his chest, once they were in his room he closed the door and locked it, no, this wasn’t going to be where they got carried away, it was where they were going to have a long discussion of times ahead.

 

The sunrise was only a short time away and yet Harry could not go back to sleep, the events of the last hour or so had been a wake up call and now with Ginny next to him he didn’t want to leave her alone at the moment.

 

“So what do you think? Are we going to have a good Quidditch team this year?” Harry asked.

 

“I’m sure we can give them a taste of our strategy”

 

Ginny was practically on Harry’s lap as they had found a chair in the room and instantly transfigured it into a small couch. Harry was surprised he could do it since he was still learning more advanced transfiguration.

 

“Let me guess, a strategy on how to snog?” stated Harry with amusement.

 

Ginny laughed “Maybe, but who on our team hasn’t already snogged another witch or wizard?”

 

“That I don’t know”

 

They both laughed brightly at this element of their conversation.

 

“So any idea when we should start tryouts?”

 

Ginny grinned, “I think a few days after term starts, let the Gryffindor team members duke it out to see who the best bloke is out there. I’m sure all them have the potential we want on the team.”

 

“But what if they have never played Quidditch before, I don’t want a team that falls off their brooms while trying to score.” Harry cringed at the thought.

 

“I believe it’s in our best interest to bring it to them, tell them how we expect them to play. We can only hope that Ron keeps his eye on the quaffle and doesn’t let goals in, you know how he is.”

 

Harry nodded.

 

Having Ginny on his lap was glorious to Harry but just so they didn’t go overboard, he beckoned her to sit next to her and cradled her head in his lap. It was a warm gesture that figured to raise his feelings for her if nothing else.

 

The green eerie light outside his bedroom window had gradually faded away leaving a calming still silence and just the light breathing of Ginny next to him.

 

“I’m glad I have you Gin, I wish you would have come sooner, but I guess I am the one that really thinks you were the one I feel the most comfortable with.”

 “Is that a compliment mister?”

 

Ginny pulled his head to her lips and left a searing kiss that made his heart jump as he let off a pleasurable moan.

 

“It sure is” said Harry lightly, playing with a few select strands of her red hair which was still brightly shining on account of the green glint of light outside.

 

“Stay with me won’t you Harry?”

 

“Its a plan Gin.”

 

The succeeding few days remaining before the return to Hogwarts were not all that busy, although Mad Eye showed up a few times to try and beg Harry to help the ministry via Sirius’ fortune and Harry directly said that he was going to decline, in his words, it would be up to the ministry to make their own efforts to recover from the silly and wretched ideas that Fudge had placed in the establishment.

 

Harry was still a teenager as it was. He didn’t want the ministry to be his guardian.

 

New Department Head Tonks showed up a few times as well to ask Harry if he needed any help with securing the manor here in Scotland that he now had under his watch, and this time Harry agreed that her department could do certain things to make sure that the spells directed at his manor would not have a serious effect, but deep down Harry knew that even security enhancements would not stop a madman like Voldemort.

 

Harry and Ginny meanwhile were quite busy getting ready for the upcoming term. Harry had always filled up his trunk to overflowing in a messy and disorganized way when he was with the Dursley’s, but this was different, here on the highest floor of his Shetlands manor was his trunk being packed in a proper way, when was the last time he had even done it, probably never.

 

As part of the shopping trip they had taken, Harry was glad to find out that Mrs. Weasley had visited one of the many shops and purchased a brand new brass colored trunk for his school supplies and other equipment, it even had a slot on one of the inside walls that could hold the map that helped him know what was going on around the Hogwarts grounds. What a clever trunk if that was the case, it was all that he needed for the remaining years that he had at the school.

 

The afternoon before the day that the train would make its trip, Harry heard a tapping on his bedroom window, and there holding a letter in one of her claws was Hedwig, she looked none too worse for wear, but it was windy outside on this day and Hedwig’s wings were flapping a bit to keep her balance.

 

Harry ran to the window and opened it and Hedwig came flying in so quick that Harry thought she might hit a wall or something, he tried to grab one of her legs to slow her down, but it must be an important letter if Hedwig was being this excitable.

 

“Whoa girl slow down, its just a letter” said Harry, trying to direct her to sit on the bed, essentially, Harry wondered what had caused his owl to act like this, then again he had not seen her for days and perhaps she was just overly eager to give him this letter after not having seen him for ages.

 

The door opened and Ginny walked in with a plate of food in her arms, it was lunchtime of course, and Harry was so busy trying to calm Hedwig down that he didn’t realize that lunch was being served.

 

“I’m sorry Ginny, I should have known that lunch was ready, I actually just got a letter from someone but I haven’t opened it yet because Hedwig seems to think that flapping her wings and going all over the place is going to solve something.”

 

Ginny giggled for a moment and Harry couldn’t stop himself from joining in.

 

“She is highly intelligent mister, maybe you should offer her an owl treat for all of her troubles.”

 

Harry knew that was the right idea in this case, a familiar, especially an owl would go out of its way to deliver mail and to send it back to it’s original sender, Harry could have chosen to simply send her away back to her routine of hunting, but rewards were always a tradition no matter what kind of animal you had.

 

Taking the tray from Ginny he couldn’t help but offer her a quick kiss as he said his thanks to her.

 

“Your mom made this didn’t she, I would think the Elves would have tried anything they could to make it instead.”

 

“She lets them cook sometimes, but believe me Harry, my mom is a genius in the art of food, hell, I don’t even think I could be as half good as her.”

 

Harry nodded at that, while it was true that Mrs. Weasley had good cooking skills, Harry still struggled to make food on his own, most of the time at the Dursley’s, he was forced to make food for them and only with the ingredients that they had on hand to be used, Harry had been subjected to a lack of food on some days when the Dursley’s would be upset with him, Dudley ate like a hog, and Harry had grown sick of it.

 

He realized the value of a good diet, but his cousin had shown no intention of even exercising properly. Deep down, Harry remembered the memories of seeing Dudley go to a café some ways off from Privet drive and stuff himself full of all kinds of sweets, Harry didn’t really agree with the habit, but Dudley was his own person, it was his life that he had to make choices for himself.

 

“So what is this letter about Harry, Hedwig obviously must think that it is significant.”

 

Hermione entered at that point. Looking around his room with a happy grin on her face.

 

“So you got a letter Harry?”

 

Turning to look at his bushy haired friend, Harry noticed that she was glowing with a vibrant look about her features. What was making this be so obvious?

 

“You sure look happy this afternoon Mione, anything I should know?”

 

“I got the potion done that Snape wanted me to do!”

 

“Well I’m glad to hear it, he better not put down a witch like you, You are one of the best.”

 

That comment earned him a hug from both girls.

 

“Where’s Ron do you reckon?” asked Harry thoughtfully.

 

“He’s sitting in his room trying to figure out what food to pack to take to Hogwarts.”

 

Harry snickered, what on earth could Ron want to bring back to the school, there was already enough food in the kitchens as it was. Ron had learned long ago how to get to the kitchens and take his pick, but not wanting to get on McGonagall’s bad side he tried to focus on being more proper, still it was doomed to failure.

 

Harry lifted the letter into his hands; it was pale yellow in color, with a coat of arms on it, with symbols that looked rather unfamiliar, but then again most letters were made of different types of designs, some dazzling and some not.

 

Unrolling the soft parchment he carefully started reading and his expression turned to one of concern and wonderment.

 

_Potter_

_Due to your publicity in the wizarding world at large, I have come to a decision that it would be ideal for you to have your very own private suite in the Gryffindor dormitories. You will still have to abide by the rules of what our house has always been known for, but to reduce possible repercussions of the press and other individuals who may seek you out, we feel that this is the best option at this time. This suite contains one full sized bed with shower and desk for your use, along with a wardrobe closet that can be expanded to hold any valuables or clothing that you desire. Of course a reasonable loveseat is also included in this suite. You will still have to enter through the Gryffindor portrait hole to access this special place. It is my hope and the staff of Hogwarts as well that you will do well this upcoming school year._

_Respectfully Yours_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Ginny and Hermione craned their necks to observe the letter over Harry’s shoulder and their moods turned to ones of jealousy.

 

“How come you get to have such luxury and we don’t?” Ginny pouted, but couldn’t hold herself back from leaving a kiss on the back of Harry’s bare neck, it was his skin that she was already loving, soft and flexible, in effect it was just right for her.

 

“Don’t forget, you can always visit Gin, the girls can always visit the guys, isn’t that the way it is?” Harry asked.

 

“Of course that’s the right answer” said Ginny brightly “but I don’t know about the other houses, I wonder how Snape goes about doing it with the Slytherins?”

 

In his mind, Harry began to formulate a scene where he was viewing one of the many pathways in the Slytherin common room and all the men in that house walking around trying to get in the girls rooms just so that they could spend more time with them.

 

It was an interesting image; this left him with the dilemma of now having his own suite, if he had every girl trying to break down the door and see the boy who lived, it would be pure pandemonium.

 

“I just hope McGonagall has a fail safe plan for this” said Harry as he continued to stare at the letter.

 

“Oh Harry, I’m sure that brilliant mind of yours can come up with something.”

 

Ginny smiled conspiratorially at Harry as she stated this, getting a blush from Harry.

 

“Well no doubt, I am going to have to set some rules, but you are all welcome anytime you feel the need.”

 

Ginny and Hermione smiled at the thought.

 

“So are all of you packed?

 

As Harry stated this question, it was obvious that Ginny and Hermione still had not made a great effort to pack their belongings, as Harry had done earlier, his packing was complete.

 

“Not really Harry, we’ve been so busy going over our textbooks, we never really took the time to pack our things” Ginny said wondering what the purpose was of Harry’s question.

 

“Hermione, how many textbook’s are you studying this year?”

 

“Seven at least, McGonagall wants me to get into a lot more advanced classes this year and I know if I want to get a good job in the ministry or Hogwarts I need to have less free periods and more class time.”

 

Classes were a premium with the tuition paid to attend Hogwarts, for Harry it was never that difficult since his parents had left a fortune worthy of a rich man and now with the house of Black under his control any difficulties were quite limited.

 

“Good luck Hermione, it gives you an excuse not to always help Ron on his essays” said Harry with a sneaky smile.

Hermione swatted Harry on the arm “He won’t pass his essay homework without me you know.”

 

Harry agreed with that but he would always make a diligent effort to get his own homework done.

 

“Hermione, maybe Ron would be wise to consider going to the professors if he has a question or needs help with his essays, come to think of it, I have never seen him do that in my time at this school. We all have of course, in fact I go to Flitwick more then once a week.”

 

Hermione agreed with Harry’s words “He won’t care to listen Harry, he always asks me if I can be his helper. How can you learn how to write if you don’t do it yourself?”

 

“Well in this case you probably won’t learn,” said Harry finishing the thought.

 

For the next few hours, Harry helped Hermione and Ginny pack up their things, this would be the kind of work in which they would inventory everything to make sure that nothing was left behind or by chance.

 

That evening, they gathered around in the chairs of the sitting room with Mr. Weasley, Remus, and Lars to go over plans.

 

“Well, I’m sure you all know by now that obviously being in the Shetlands, we aren’t even close to Kings Cross, so our quest is to determine whether all of you should just wait until tomorrow evening just before the welcome feast to portkey to Hogwarts, or we can simply get you to Kings Cross for the customary ride on the express by long range portkey, both of these ideas are sound and the order has all the logistics planned out.”

 

“Why can’t we use the floo network?” asked Harry in reply to what Mr. Weasley had just stated.

 

“Because we are getting reports that the Dark Lord is tracing the movements of wizards and witches through the floo network, Malfoy’s followers always find a way to report back to Voldemort, he usually does this only when students return to Hogwarts, hoping to catch one or two to take on as recruits, it is quite the sickening sight.”

 

Harry’s mood darkened at this; if Draco’s father was causing this much corruption there was something very wrong indeed.

 

“He still cannot be stopped can he?”

 

“No Harry, it isn’t likely that Malfoy’s pureblood faction will stand down, probably not ever, he is as ruthless as he always has been, even with Mad Eye at the helm, his hand’s are tied in the Wizengamot. The minister will however, act upon things that need to get done in that central place of government, one of them will be increased auror recruitment and training.”

 

Harry understood the ramifications of this but his continued anger over the clout that Lucius Malfoy had over the Wizengamot was very sore indeed.

 

Thinking over Mr. Weasley’s words it was then that Harry decided on a best course of action.

 

“Well, can you get us to Kings Cross in the morning then?”

 

“Like always Harry, its not a problem” said Mr. Weasley “your history and how famous you are is a key factor here, if no parents or students saw you on the train, they might be hesitant to consider letting their students on alone. With all the publicity it hurts, but it’s for the best.”

 

Harry groaned inwardly. He simply wanted to live a peaceful life but this would not end until Voldemort was defeated.

 

After that little discussion it was time for them to get some rest. Getting to bed early was best in this case, it would help Harry and the others to be alert for the busy day tomorrow.

 

******

Deep in the heart of north central Switzerland, stood a small brown cottage with architecture reminiscent of its deep European past, off in the distance, the peaks of the Bernese alps stood proud and tall over the land.

 

It was the evening before a certain Witch would be heading to Hogwarts for the first time. Throughout most of her life, she had been raised in a country that was known for many significant magical times in history and even in the present, things were as renowned as they were back then.

 

Sitting in her room packing everything and making sure that all her belongings were in order, Aurelie Zardhassen thought about what was ahead of her.

 

She had stood by the family floo only a month earlier to wish her father goodbye as he headed off to England to get ready for a job that would entail defense against wizards that threatened Europe and perhaps the entire world. Throughout all of this, she had not shed a tear, or got upset for having to leave her old school, which was one of the best in mainland Europe.

 

The trunk laid before her contained many of her things, but one thing that she would never forget was the card she received from all of her classmates wishing her well in her new school, this was the now of the reality of the situation she faced.

 

“Aurelie, are you ready!”

 

“Yes mother, I’m just packing a few more clothes.”

 

Her mother had checked in every so often to see her progress, and not one thing was left unchecked. There were the trousers, the bras, the knickers, the blouses, the Jumpers and even the stockings that made up her wardrobe. All was set for what would be occurring the next day, then she noticed a bright wooden object in the small pile of clothes that she still had left and her hand reached out and grabbed it.

 

It was her wand that she had used for the last 4 years. 10 inches with a Unicorn hair, as it was, she couldn’t wait to use it, her welcome letter had stated that she would be allowed to use it when she got to Hogwarts and that was a great help, because she was getting impatient to start using magic again.

 

The reason for going was simple. Her father had accepted the teaching job because their family was not able to get by very well at present and an opportunity had opened up when a strange but wise wizard by the name of Dumbledore had shown up at a conference that her father had attended.

 

What was the purpose for this wizard’s attendance? Well, Aurelie wasn’t quite sure, but perhaps this was a teacher similar to her father and maybe they could become good friends.

 

Over the succeeding days, a friendship had developed that could be considered a mutual friendship.

 

In the past few hours, Aurelie had been able to browse the Swiss Ministry of Magic daily newspaper; within it stories could be found about magical happenings all over Europe. One article had caused her to drop everything and look at the photo that accompanied the article.

 

There, a photo showed a young wizard with a scar tucked on the top of his forehead, his hair was ruffled in all the right places and he was waving and smiling at his audience, below the photo a name was inscribed

 

HARRY JAMES POTTER

The wizarding world’s hero and fighter of the light.

 

Aurelie instantly latched on to this young man, what had made him such a famous individual?

 

His face and his glasses also started to make her squirm. Handsome boys in her school were rather hard to come by but this wizard; he had the making of what she could only believe to be a kind yet dependable person.

 

Shaking her head to get out of the haze she was in, she turned back to her packing. The last few items of what she wanted to bring along were all ready and with a snap she closed her trunk.

 

Her mom walked in at that point to see what she was doing.

 

“Well Aurelie, you look all set.”

 

“Yes, I just finished, what are we going to do about the cottage?”

 

“Well your father and I just sold it to a lovely couple who I am sure will take good care of it, now that your father is in Britain we just rented a flat in London that should do for us just fine.”

 

“Well that’s excellent, could I visit it during the school term?”

 

“You need to stay up at the school, after all, you will only learn all you can while in that environment.”

 

Aurelie sighed, her mother had made the right statement in this case, but then a thought came to her.

 

She handed the newspaper to her mother to review.

 

“Do you know who this is?” Aurelie asked, pointing at the picture of Harry.

 

“Why yes, I believe that is the wizard that your father has been mentioning the past several weeks. Yes that is Harry Potter.”

 

Aurelie just couldn’t get the name out of her head. She decided right at that point that she would see if she could see him on the train ride up to the school, if this wizard was as good as he was noted in the papers, this would have great prospects in her life, nothing like introducing yourself to someone new.

 

******

September the first dawned with a bright sunshine surrounding the entire area overhead. Harry was making the last preparations before the departure to Kings Cross, including a nice hot meal. The food trolley on the train would be available but as long as Mrs. Weasley had eggs and toast cooking on the stove there was no reason to forego on her excellent cooking.

 

Sitting at the table in the kitchen, Harry was feasting on a particular delicious piece of toast when Ginny came in, she looked pretty this morning, complete with her hair and make up, that made her look like the true redhead that she was.

 

Without any warning, Harry leapt out of his chair and led Ginny from the room; dancing up the stairs to just outside his room he looked Ginny in the eyes.

 

“So you want something to make your morning worthwhile Gin?”

 

“And what that might be?” Ginny’s eyes were gleaming at him, daring him to make a move that would prove his point. She could feel his breath cascading down her face, as their faces were literally inches apart from each other. There, while inches apart, Harry leaned in and put his lips to hers. The silky feeling of those lips were welcoming,

 

Ginny returned the sweet and noble kiss with passion, and then their mouths opened and the wondrous feeling of tongues touching began. For Harry, this was something that he had thought about for ages, what was Ginny like and how did she taste, his efforts paid off as Ginny started panting and Harry looked at her eyes, the telling signs of lust were present. The desire was almost too much to bear.

 

With a deft movement Ginny threw off her shirt and only her bra separated her from being touched.

 

Harry hesitated, was this going too far?

 

Ginny made the decision easy for him, she pulled out an arm and grabbed Harry’s arm.

 

“Ginny, stop, we can’t. Your family might see us.”

 

Harry turned his head down the stairs with his hands still being gripped by Ginny on her mounds, they weren’t too large, but they weren’t too big either.

 

By this time, Ginny’s core was dripping with moisture, this need would not be fulfilled until Harry actually did something and so while Harry was still looking off into space, she unsnapped her bra and threw it behind her.

 

Ginny gripped Harry’s face and pointed it in the direction of her chest.

 

Harry let out a moan just then, it was a moan of longing and desire. There the nipples were hard and robust.

 

“Please touch them Harry?”

 

Instead of answering her question, Harry dived right in and began to lap his tongue around each of her mounds, taking note of where any of her sensitive endings were located.

 

“Harry, that feels so good YES!” Ginny moaned as the tongue kept its track over and around her mounds.

 

In all too soon of a time, Ginny cried out and orgasmic pleasure overtook her. Seriously soaked in her knickers, she leaned against Harry with her head on his shoulder.

 

“Ginny, I’m sorry, I think that was too soon.”

 

Harry tried to pull away, if only to lessen the temptation but Ginny wouldn’t hear any of it.

 

“Don’t you tell me no mister, I wanted that, in fact I was dripping all week just hoping this would happen.”

 

Harry looked awkwardly at her face “We can’t rush that fast. Just imagine for a moment if Ron found out, I won’t hear the end of his bloody voice.”

 

“Harry, Ron is hardly important compared to you, lets just say I needed this release. You better be ready to do it again in the future, especially in the first empty classroom we find.”

 

By now, Harry was blushing so much that he couldn’t help but lean in and give Ginny another meaningful kiss.

 

The only question was, where would they find a good classroom to use. They could use the room of requirement but even then the possibility that other students might use it was still fresh in Harry’s mind.

 

After getting herself decent, Ginny and Harry headed back downstairs to finish off their breakfast.

 

“Well look at the two of you, what did you run off for?”

 

Mrs. Weasley had enough trust in Harry and Ginny that she wouldn’t make an effort to interfere in their lives, that had been the case since the beginning when Harry had first seen them at Kings Cross so many years ago. Could she keep it up now with the hormones running high between Harry and the others?

 

“We were just talking about a few things for school,” said Ginny quietly, in a way that was rather true when you considered the empty classroom idea the two of them had between them.

 

“Well finish your breakfast. I suppose we better be leaving right after.”

 

“Yes mum” Ginny and Harry finished the well-cooked meal; at that point they went upstairs once more to get their trunks and Harry couldn’t help but slide his lips down Ginny’s exposed neck as they lugged the trunks down the stairs.

 

There in the sitting room were Mr. Weasley and Tonks, the latter witch might be the head of a department but she still wanted to help out the auror corps whenever she could.

 

“Wotcher Harry, are you all ready”

 

“Yeah, we sure are, I’m surprised you’re here though, shouldn’t you be in your office?”

 

“I should be, but I will help your friends whenever I want. A desk job is boring without getting out and seeing your friends once in a while.”

 

Harry totally agreed with that comment. “Well let’s go shall we, maybe we can get to our compartment before the ferret shows up.”

 

It was well known, that Draco Malfoy would continue to be a thorn in the side of Harry and his friends and Harry knew that if a confrontation were to occur, then Harry would not be responsible for his actions.

 

Tonks handed Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron their portkeys and also attached some specially fitted portkeys to their trunks. These miniature in size portkeys were designed to automatically get the trunks to the station and lessen the burden that had to be carried, of course if the wrong location was programed into them then there went your belongings, it was something that you did not want to have happen.

 

“Ok we all set, on the count of 3”

 

Tonks made the countdown; everyone held their portkeys close to them as the countdown was completed, Harry couldn’t handle seeing Ginny just standing by herself and so just before they disappeared he grabbed her arm and held her close.

 

They were gone with a pop.

 

When the spinning of each of their portkeys stopped, they had arrived at the barrier that they had always been through several times before, for Harry, it was not really all that new to him. This barrier was the pathway to his educational pursuits up in Scotland.

 

“Well on you go now,” said Tonks, gesturing for each of the group to go one at a time “one at a time you lot.”

They stacked their trunks on the nearest carts that they could find and then they began to move. First Ron went through and the only reason that he got to go through first was because he wanted something off the food trolley as soon as possible.

 

Next up Hermione who was followed followed by Ginny, in a circle like this the Witches should always be able to go ahead but Harry was always asked as to whether he wanted to go ahead of them. The answer was of course that he wanted to go last, if only to make sure his closest friends were protected from behind.

 

The steaming engine of the train greeted the wizards and witches as they stepped near the moving means of transportation that would take them to Hogwarts, from this vantage point it looked like it always did, other students were milling around in groups with their parents but Harry and the others were ushered to the nearest carriage door.

 

“You all be safe this term you hear,” stated Mrs. Weasley “I don’t want to have to hear that you did something highly deplorable, I won’t have it. Just do what’s right.”

 

Ginny gave her mom a reassuring hug; trying to make her feel that she needn’t worry about them.

 

“All will be well mum, if anything happens I’m sure the Headmaster can let you know.”

 

“Of course dear, but don’t be afraid to let me know if you need anything.”

 

“I will”

 

Giving one last smile to her daughter, Mrs. Weasley turned to Harry “Take care of yourself Harry, and Ginny as well, from what I can tell, you have taken her under your wing. I expect you to show whatever honor you can to her.”

 

Harry smiled at these words “Its really not that difficult Mrs. Weasley, You can be sure that all of us will take care of ourselves.”

 

“See that you do, now quickly, get on that train.”

 

With a final nod at Mrs. Weasley, Harry drew Ginny’s hand close to his and they stepped aboard the train, as usual, it was bustling with students. The many pets such as owls and cats were being held tightly by their owners as they sought a compartment to ride out the trip.

 

Harry looked around for his friends and saw Neville and Luna coming up in his direction.

 

“Hi there Harry, mind if we sit with you?”

 

“Of course Nev, come on lets find a compartment and Luna, good to see you again.”

 

“Thank you Harry, you don’t look too bad yourself, I’m glad you’re my friend.”

 

Harry blushed, friends made things better in this world.

 

It took them a while but when they did finally find a compartment, it was in the back of the train situated on the side of the train that faced the platform. They all hustled in and found seats, Ginny sat on one side of Harry but the other side remained empty as the others decided that they would sit facing Harry.

 

“No one want’s to sit next to me do they?” asked Harry.

 

“Harry, you and Ginny need your space, so there you go, we don’t want to bother with the two of you” stated Neville.

 

Harry smiled a bit, while this was a good gesture to him and Ginny; he still believed that space was a premium especially on this train. So while Hermione, Neville and Luna sat on the opposite side of the compartment, Ginny and Harry sat on the other side. The only person missing was Ron, and Harry figured that he had decided to sit with Seamus or Dean or his other friends in another compartment, it was rather confusing to him but not unexpected given the fact that Harry and Ron were not talking to each other heavily as of late.

 

“Harry, don’t forget about the prefects meeting, I’m sure we will have a lot to discuss about the upcoming year,” said Hermione brightly.

 

“I haven’t forgotten Mione.”

 

“Good, I have to bet that we are going to be patrolling together, so we need to get our timetables from the head boy and girl at the meeting.”

 

“Of course, and imagine if Ron decides that he won’t let you out of his sight unless you help him with his essays that he has to write, no doubt that there will be plenty of them.”

 

Hermione laughed at Harry “yeah, well I think Ron will just have to go find a nice sweet girl who would be willing to pick up his quill and do his work for him, you and me have a job to do.”

 

Harry nodded in agreement; patrols were always an important consideration.

 

A tapping on the compartment door interrupted their thoughts; there standing in the corridor was a girl who made Harry’s jaw drop at least a few inches. She was dressed for the weather of course, it wasn’t yet that cold being late summer but she was dressed the part of someone that would be interesting to any man or boy near her.

 

What was radiant about her was her auburn colored hair and the fact that she looked like a veela, but was she a veela, that was the question. Harry didn’t want to ignore her.

 

He got up and opened the compartment door.

 

“Can I help you?” asked Harry “Do you need a place to sit?”

 

“That would be nice if I could, every other compartment is filled, can I join you?”

 

“Sure come on in, you can have the seat next to me.”

 

The girl came in slowly, carefully looking at the other occupants of the compartment and judging their expressions, they looked pretty friendly from her vantage point and so she sat down next to Harry, little did these wizards and witches know that her main goal had been to sit next to Harry, if her plan was going to work, she had to be in his vicinity.

 

“So, I don’t believe we have met before, I’m Harry Potter and these are my friends Hermione, Luna and Neville, and next to me here is Ginny, my closest friend.”

 

Ginny held Harry’s hand in hers as she rubbed her thumb across his palm.

 

Aurelie figured that the redhead was Harry’s girlfriend but the question was, was Harry open to sharing that would be one of the big tests but for now she had to focus on engaging in reasonable conversation.

 

“I’m Aurelie Zardhassen, I think you know who my father is?”

 

Harry and Ginny gasped, up until now they never knew that the professor had any offspring but this gal had suddenly revealed herself.

 

“Yeah I know who he is, He is one of the new professors this year, he knows his stuff.”

 

Aurelie smiled, she could tell that her family would probably approve of Harry very quickly but the first goal was to win over his trust. She had seen Harry and his friends a little ways off on the platform, the identifying features of his scar and his glasses had been clearly evident on him and so she had discreetly watched as he and his friends had boarded the train, now she could really make this work.

 

“You have a very interesting accent,” said Harry “I like it, so are you new to Hogwarts?”

 

“Yeah, I am because my father works up at the school my family moved to a place in London, its not too fancy from what I can tell, just one story and a basement.”

 

“You mean you haven’t seen or visited it yet?”

 

“No not yet, I think I will be able to see it though during the December holidays, I’m an only child, so my mom will be the only one there most of the time.”

 

At that point a great jerk of the train signaled their departure and the cars started to move as they pulled out of the station, it would be a long ride for the many witches and wizards.

 

“Well its time for us to go for the prefects meeting. I will be back Aurelie, carry on getting to know my friends.”

 

“I will Harry, thank you.” Aurelie couldn’t help but smile at him once more as both Harry and Hermione opened the door and headed out.

 

“So you are from Switzerland as well I take it?” asked Ginny.

 

“Born and raised there all my life, it’s a splendid country but now my pathway has changed and coming to this school of yours seemed to be for the best.”

 

“Hogwarts is good, many of the professors are friendly and some on the other hand are not and almost every year some calamity befouls it, have you heard the stories?”

 

Looking at Ginny with concerned eyes, Aurelie nodded that she had “I’ve studied that Hogwarts history book several times over the summer, lots of things have gone on there that I’m sure would scare anyone but I won’t let a yearly disaster stop me.”

 

“So you have looked through Hogwarts a History have you, I know Hermione here has that book in her personal library” said Ginny intrigued so far by this discussion.

 

Aurelie shifted her feet a bit as she was getting a bit restless already but the conversation on hand was quite lively, she knew from the stories that she had heard that the train ride would take all day and if that was the case she had to get up and walk a bit.

 

It was only a little while later when Harry and Hermione returned to the compartment and right at that very moment the food trolley was coming down the isle.

 

“Well that was an interesting meeting, Malfoy wasn’t even in there and I know he’s a prefect,” said Harry.

 

This caught the group off guard, Malfoy usually always tried to verify how serious of a presence he was by constantly bullying and tormenting Harry and his friends but what was going on now?

 

“Oh well, He will probably show up at the feast like he always does, he has to be on the train here someone with his friends.”

 

Aurelie bristled at the sound of this boy and his name, who was he?

 

“Who is this Malfoy, is he someone you don’t like?” asked the Swiss witch.

 

“He tried to befriend us during first year and ever since he pretty much has loyalties with dark wizards, his father is one of the bigger forces that helps operate the school board that runs this school” said Harry darkly.

 

Ginny pulled her arm around Harry’s back and put her head on his shoulder, tracing her fingers through his un kept hair, it was a method of comfort and reassurance that was helpful at a time like this.

 

“Is there anything you have been able to do to try and curtail his activities?” asked Aurelie curiously as she snacked from items that she had retrieved from the food trolley.

 

“Oh, we always trail him when we can but his head of house seems to always favor him” said Harry dangerously as the subject of Snape was brought up “I won’t go into the git all the way, except to say that if you get sorted into any house other than Slytherin you might want to be careful because of his favoritism.”

 

Aurelie nodded slightly, she had read up on the four houses and their founders, each of these houses was unique in its own right but she realized that she didn’t have any control over it. The major gift in her life was knowledge, now where would that land her.

 

The conversation continued until they were near the school and had just put on their robes.  A loud tap of a wand at the compartment door and the sound of it being forced open caught their attention.

 

“Well, look what we have here, Potter and the mudblood and his other loyal friends and who might this tart be?”

 

Draco was pointing at Aurelie in a menacing way and Harry couldn’t help but get in front of her protectively while he stared angrily at Draco.

 

“For your information Malfoy she’s a friend, leave us alone.”

 

Do I need to put you in your place Potter? Let me guess you think your newly found fortune is going to save you, it was mine to begin with Potter, you were given it wrongly.”

 

Harry didn’t want to go over the subject of Sirius; it was still a sore subject.

 

“I said leave Malfoy, its none of your business what I do or what I get, now out.”

 

“You wouldn’t dare try to besmirch me would you now Potter, my father will hear of it.”

 

“Your father can go bounce his arse for all I care Malfoy. He’s just like all the other death eaters out there, a worthless soul filled with hate.”

 

“How dare you!” Malfoy pulled out his wand but before he could cast, he suddenly was thrown out of the compartment and dumped against the corridor wall outside with the compartment door slamming shut in his wake, it could be heard all throughout the train.

 

They saw Malfoy fuming outside the compartment but he made no effort to retaliate, instead he stomped off back to his minions. Now the question was, who had cast the spell to make him end up in that state?

 

Aurelie was standing there with her wand still pointed at the door, a look of anger on her face.

 

“You did that?” Harry asked her.

 

“I wasn’t going to let that fag demoralize your friends Harry, so I did something about it.”

 

“Well you do have style I will admit that.”

 

A compliment like that from Harry made her swell with pride; she would do anything that she could to help.

 

It was only a little while later when the train began to slow down and they all headed to the corridor exits to get off.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: All Potter related themes in this work are credited to JK Rowling! Any real life objects or landmarks are credited to their respective entities.

Chapter 9

 

The platform was it’s usual self, with students of all houses and years getting off to head up to the Castle. Aurelie had been given permission to head to the great hall with the other upper years; she herself was a fifth year transfer and as a result she would personally be able to walk into the hall to join the sorting line instead of having to go on the boats to the castle.

 

Harry walked with Ginny next to him, their hands entwined as they boarded the carriages, it was not too cold of a night save for a few heavy gusts of wind that made the nearby trees around Hogsmeade sway.

 

Once they were all seated in the carriage, it was Harry, Ginny, and Aurelie on one side with Hermione, Luna and Neville on the other, it began its movement slowly towards the great doors that would allow them to enter the castle. Once again, Ron was nowhere in sight, the others could only assume he had decided to go in another carriage.

 

Aurelie of course, asked a question that was on her mind “So how do these carriages even manage to move by themselves?”

 

“Thestrals, they are very peaceful creatures but you normally only see them when you lose a loved one or see death” said Harry solemnly “I am going to assume that you haven’t had anything that unfortunate?”

 

“No, not really, but I suppose it will probably be an issue in this country with your dark lord.”

 

“That’s the reality of the situation Aurelie,” stated Harry “once you chose to come here to Hogwarts, you bound yourself to probably seeing some sort of death of others in the future. Lord Voldemort is ruthless, he will go to the ends of the earth to do what he can to hurt muggles and our kind alike, I and some other wizards and witches are thinking that he is planning something, we just don’t know entirely when the plans will be carried out.”

 

Aurelie nodded, if this dark lord was a threat to Britain, than there was the possibility that her home country could also have to deal with him at some point.

 

A little light talk continued between the group as the carriage moved onward with its task and soon they had reached the great oak doors of the entrance hall.

 

Harry made the generous gesture of helping Ginny out of the carriage first and earned a deep wondrous kiss of gratitude for his troubles.

 

Then the hand of Aurelie grabbed him without warning and she leaped from the carriage into his arms. Harry was barely able to stay upright as he held her.

 

A chorus of catcalls and wolf whistles met this show of what looked like a daring thing to do in the presence of the surrounding witches and wizards.

 

Harry let her down carefully and then asked the obvious question “What was that for, you could have fallen you know, if I hadn’t figured out what your intention was.”

 

“Its customary where I come from to actually help the lady out of a moving means of transportation. I saw nothing wrong with jumping into your arms, just to test whether you would actually catch me or not.”

 

Harry knew that he would have never let Aurelie get hurt if she fell but this had a been a sudden surprise, he didn’t know yet if he wanted to do it again.

 

“Well next time, maybe you could warn me.”

She blushed, making a daring remark back to him “I don’t think I can comply Harry, you see, your arms are very welcoming when it comes to you being the boy who lived.”

 

Before he could answer her, she ran ahead of him and Ginny into the entrance hall where the line of first years was already waiting, all of the transfers would be sorted last so it wasn’t a very difficult thing for her to get to the end of the line.

 

Harry led Hermione and Neville to their customary seats at the Gryffindor table. Luna gave Harry a brief smile and headed off to the Ravenclaw table. During normal meal times, Harry believed it would be a suitable thing to allow students from other houses to sit at the tables of their choice.

 

Ron was already waiting for them, having already started to tap his fork in an impatient manner for the food to appear.

 

“Sorry mate, I chose to go with Dean and Seamus this time, they both got new wands because for some reason theirs were mangled over the summer, you wouldn’t happen to know anything about that would you?”

 

Harry remembered of course, the fight that Dean had with Ginny over their relationship; it must have been during the Diagon Alley battle that Dean had somehow lost his wand or an errant spell, as for Seamus will Harry didn’t really have any idea what the Irish lad was up to, so he didn’t know what happened to his wand.

 

“Well, you know what happened between me and Dean in the Alley a while ago and how you caused that sodding confrontation with your sister, so I will just say that Dean must have snapped his wand or something during the attack that followed, not much more to say.”

 

Dean heard his name being said as they sat at the table and he glared at Harry for a moment before continuing to talk with his friends.

 

McGonagall entered the hall looking pretty good after the previous year of the stunners that had took her down under Umbridge’s command, Harry couldn’t help but show a resolved expression on his face as his respect for the transfiguration professor remained highly cordial.

 

Up at the staff table, Harry noticed the absence of the headmaster. Dumbledore was probably still on his mission, but he had to be all right wasn’t he?

 

Perhaps McGonagall would provide some answers on that front.

 

The hat was sitting on its customary stool waiting for the first years to be sorted and after making sure that each student was lined up properly, the acting headmistress at least for the moment with Dumbledore absent, began to call out the names, there were so many fearful faces in the line that Harry had to smirk a bit, he remembered the time he had been sorted and his fear that he would have been put into Slytherin, but Gryffindor had called him home and he had many friends to make up for that choice.

 

All the names were unfamiliar to him; he might have heard the last names of younger siblings of some of his friends but other than that, not much really stood out.

 

Out of habit, Harry always applauded when a first year would be sorted into his familiar house, courage and everything was the focused motto of what Gryffindor stood for.

 

Course, as soon as the first years noticed Harry, the center of attention was always his scar. He tried to cover it up but sometimes he would get a weird look from a random first year, and then he couldn’t just hide that scar but he didn’t want to have a first year see the shame and guilt that he felt for some of his friends from dying and indeed his parents and Sirius.

 

“Aurelie Zardhassen!”

 

McGonagall had reached the transfers and Aurelie, who seemed to have spring in her step, ran up to that stool and tugged the hat on.

 

For the longest time there was complete silence and for Harry, it was essentially mind numbing, what was the hat telling her or testing her to see which house the hat would choose?

 

The hat remained silent and Harry started tapping his fingers on the table next to his plate. He hoped the hat would make the correct choice and not the unthinkable one.

 

“GRYFFINDOR!”

 

The sudden shout from the hat calmed his insides and he broke out in applause with the other members of the house table. Aurelie sat down on the other side of Harry.

 

“Well you made it” said Harry “I was beginning to wonder when the hat would say something.”

 

“I kept telling it I wanted to be in a house where I could actually get my work done and just gain the knowledge that I needed.”

 

“Well, Gryffindor is a remarkable place, since I’m a prefect, I can take you to the common room if you like.”

“Well then, I accept Harry.”

 

“Aurelie was giving him that beaming smile of hers again and he had to look away so he could concentrate on being sane amongst his other friends.

 

The hat began its traditional song, mostly about how all the houses should focus on uniting and showing clarity and partnership among the houses, and then it went on a diatribe about the peril that would ensue if unity were lost. What could Harry do, the Slytherins would never be able to produce a focus on unity that would be to his liking.

 

After the hat had finished its diatribe and song, applause was rendered and Harry had to play the part even though the hat would get boring.

 

Professor McGonagall was now at her normal place at the staff table but she did not take the headmasters chair out of respect for him still being the headmaster she did however, offer a few words.

 

“I trust you know what to do, let us eat, all of us.”

 

The tables suddenly filled with the normal fillings of food and drink and Harry eagerly began to eat, what would it have taken for his relatives to feed him this much, scraps for meals were not to his liking but here you had the works to never starve.

 

Harry looked up at the staff table and saw Professor Zardhassen talking to Snape, what were they discussing? Teaching secrets or something?

 

He wanted to dwell on that subject but suddenly everyone quieted as the figure of Albus Dumbledore walked in.

 

He looked tired and weary and as he walked down the middle of the hall toward the staff table, Madam Pomfrey quickly rushed to his side to check on his vitals.

 

The headmaster looked alert but very tired and he stood still for a moment as he was tended to by the mediwitch.

 

“Well go back to your meals, all of you” said Pomfrey “He’s been through a long ordeal the past few weeks and just needs his rest, if he want’s to tell you what happened that’s his choice.”

 

Harry looked on with concern but the Slytherins on the other hand looked on gleefully. Malfoy’s smile reached almost to his eyes. that sneer made Harry want to hex the daylights out of that buffoon.

 

The headmaster made his way to his chair and already a plate of food was waiting there, somehow, the elves must have known what his favorites were.

 

“So how did this food just magically appear, it never did this in my school.”

 

Harry looked at Aurelie as he pondered a reasonable answer “Well I think it might be best for the elves to explain that to you. I know a very good elf who has always supported me, maybe I can get him to help you out.”

 

“That would be good.”

 

“You do realize that you are always welcome to sneak in the kitchens at night and have meals, the elves don’t mind it all, just don’t get caught by the greasy bat, he won’t hesitate to deduct points.”

 

Aurelie nodded in understanding.

 

They continued to eat the meal and the desserts came next. Treacle Tart of all things was what Harry preferred so he couldn’t help but eat out of control for a few moments mindful that 2 women were next to him and most wizards and witches know that manners to a point are a good idea.

 

“Sorry” Harry said after finishing the tasty dessert “sometimes I can’t help but enjoy well made food.”

 

Ginny and Aurelie laughed, albeit quietly so as not to offend Harry too much.

 

The plates and utensils vanished as Dumbledore stood to speak, he looked tired as was already noticed but his words were always relevant in times such as these.

 

“Good evening to all of you and welcome back to another year of adventure and instruction at Hogwarts, I assure you I am fairly well. I have been on a mission for the ministry for the past month that has rendered me to a rather weak state. I have had little to consume and that explains all this tiredness but it is not a serious matter at this time. I would remind you, that entering the forbidden forest is prohibited. The first years of course should hear this first and for those of you upper years, you would do well to remember what I have said on the subject as in the past.”

 

Dumbledore paused to take a quick sip of his drink that he had with him on the dais.

 

“With a new year, comes vacancies in our staff and so, I am pleased to announce that in light of Professor Umbridge being removed we have hired a Professor who many will probably think is more deserving of your attendance in his classes. Professor Lars Zardhassen is the new Defense against the Dark Arts Professor.”

 

Dumbledore turned around and gave a slight bow at the new professor, who stood up himself and acknowledged the applause of the students.

 

When the Professor was seated again, Dumbledore continued “I trust that you will all make an effort to rest up for your start of classes tomorrow. You will need it so that your minds can process all that is said. Good night to all of you.”

 

Dumbledore got up from his chair and some of the staff followed him but one staff member was looking straight at them, in fact he was studying Hermione closely.

 

“Hermione, I think Snape is wanting something from you,” said Harry warily. Snape was looking at him now with that common sneer that made him cringle in irritation but then his stare returned to the young witch next to him.

 

“Of course he does Harry, guess I better head to his office. I don’t think I will be long. Go ahead, and Ron you better go with Harry just in case.”

 

Ron nodded glumly, he was upset that the meal was over but in the end, there would be more food later on, so how would it be wise for him to complain right now?

 

Harry helped Ginny and Aurelie to rise and then they bounded off to the common room to begin the night before the classes got underway.

 

******

Hermione gazed at Snape and he gave her a short nod before he headed out.

 

She briskly moved through the hoard of students trying to get out of the great hall doors to their common rooms. There were those who were first years and were asking prefects the way to go, as she herself was a prefect, she gave directions to a couple of first years trying to find their way.

 

When she reached the dungeons, she suddenly felt very chilled, of course she expected it given the fact that the dungeons were literally under the lake next to the castle. She wrapped her uniform jumper around her and tried not to cause attention next to the Slytherins that were going by her headed to their own rooms, right now, she kind of wished that she had Harry’s invisibility cloak.

 

At that moment, rough hands grabbed her and she tried to scream.

 

“Easy Miss Granger, I am trying to help your arse out here.”

 

She realized then that it was the potions master but why did he suddenly want to offer assistance?

 

She supposed that it was probably a good gesture, given the fact that there were so many Slytherins going about.

 

“Come with me, pay no attention to the students.”

 

Hermione nodded, and Snape quickly headed in the direction of his office with fast strides and the cloak billowing behind him.

 

Once they were inside, Snape lit some of the many torches around the office and offered her a seat facing his office desk.

 

“Care for some tea Miss Granger?”

 

“Yes sir, thank you.”

 

He turned around behind him where his ever-trustworthy fireplace was and put in a floo call for the elves to provide some tea and other refreshment.

 

Turning back to her, he took out some very ancient parchment.

 

“Just some notes on what I expected of you to brew is all” he said as he moved in his pointed nose more closely to regard the notes.

 

Several pops signaled the arrival and departure of an elf and the tray of tea and some very delectable sliced fruitcakes before them.

 

When they had taken what they wanted, Snape began a discussion.

 

“I assume you have the vial of the completed potion?”

 

She reached in one of her robe pockets and pulled out the vial with its bubbling brown concoction inside.

 

He took it, uncorked the vial and then he sniffed it, checking to see that all the ingredients were in proper form.

 

“Did you make sure to cut the Dragon Liver properly and stir it 6 times?”

 

Come to think of it, Hermione had recalled that Dragon Liver had been one of the ingredients that were included in the mixture.

 

It was used in many dark potions that could only be brewed at Hogwarts in the presence of Professor Snape but here she was with a potion that contained it.

 

“That is about right I think. I wasn’t sure about the exact number of stirs. I just stirred until it turned the appropriate color.”

“It appears to me to be in order but I will have to test it on a rodent to make sure that the dragon ingredients have the desired effect” Snape sneered at her, although it wasn’t the drastic sneer that he gave Harry all the time.

 

Hermione nodded but felt a bit sick thinking about these test subjects, why did a rodent or any animal for that matter have to used to test potions, it was a grisly thing, it also made her think of the elves and the fact that they should be paid.

 

“I imagine you are thinking about why I should use rodents in potions testing, it is for a very reasonable cause.”

 

“Sir, its uncalled for, why do animals have to go through all that, I’m sure a real human being can handle it, there are more antidote remedies to reverse it on a wizard or witch than there are for rodents.”

 

“You are quite right Miss Granger but do not forget the fact that animals are not as important when it comes to test subjects, in the muggle world they have been used for centuries for studies, many of them go on to live normal lives even if something slight has befallen them. There are only 2 species of animal that I use for my tests, Snakes and Rats, they are good for testing.”

 

“Of course sir, I just don’t trust all the pain they go through,” said Hermione meekly.

 

“I understand your concern and I am sure all the gullible or competent scientists out there in the muggle world will find other remedies in the future but now I wish to ask you a few questions.”

 

“Go right ahead sir” said Hermione “I’ll answer if it isn’t too daft.”

 

“Come now Miss Granger, much of what you and your friends say is quite daft.”

 

Hermione’s mouth dropped open in indignation “how so? Am I a brainless witch to you professor? I’m always trying hard to put forth good input on class discussions.”

 

“The know it all in you is quite prevalent this evening” commented Snape with a light sneer.

 

 Her mouth dropped open again and she wanted to retort but instead Snape reached forward and put one of his index fingers near her lips and shook it.

 

Calming herself she nodded and Snape sat back in his seat once more.

 

“I did not wish for you to question my observations. I will say however, that yes much of the daft things you say are sometimes of benefit but other times it is your habit of speaking out of turn that serves a un resourceful purpose, my first question is this, what did you learn about this potion, what do you think that it’s purpose was?”

 

“It looked like something related to the Murtlap species, I guess it was designed to heal, is that correct?” asked Hermione thoughtfully.

 

“It is something in that way yes, it is designed to heal bruises and cuts like the Murtlap essence does but it is also designed to torture or in effect, it is designed to render the caster of a spell un able to use their wand hand to cast spells, the potion is stored in a cloak or robe of the wand caster, if needed to defend oneself, it is usually taken out, uncorked and the potion is thrown at the offender, there is one more deadly side effect that no wizard will want to experience.”

 

“What kind of side effect?” Hermione looked at the professor closely, he categorized the side effect as deadly, what did he mean by that?

 

“You lose your magic once it comes in contact with your flesh or hands or whatever else it can reach, it voids the magic forever.”

 

Hermione gasped and raised a hand to her mouth and Snape responded with a deep sneer.

 

“That is why it is currently highly forbidden to be used by anyone courtesy of the ministry, however for class this year we will be using a non lethal version of it for a few class sessions. The non-lethal version is used for healing, while the more deadly version is for the side effect I mentioned. I trust you will not tell anyone of its true power?”

 

“Of course not sir. My lips will retain their silence,” said Hermione with certain truth in her voice.

 

“See that you keep that word Miss Granger. There is one other thing I would like to ask you.”

 

“Of course sir” Hermione nodded.

 

“Would you be up to helping me work on certain, more delicate potions, some of these are so highly advanced and erratic at times that even I cannot keep them under control, this may require that we go to certain areas of Britain or elsewhere to find what we need to make these work, simply having them delivered here might arouse ministry suspicion. Why I am sure they would approve of the procedures based on the fact that I am a potions master, it would be a bad day in that silly newspaper the ministry produces every day. I will not have my name splattered in ink on the front cover.”

 

“I will be delighted to help but is there a chance that others may be able to have the same experience,” asked Hermione wondering if she could do all this by herself.

 

“I am afraid not Miss Granger. You have the knowledge and expertise in that brain of yours to produce good and sound potions, your dunderheaded friends lack any superiority or rigid sound knowledge to even stir one drop of the potions we will work on together.”

 

Hermione understood and nodded, in a way she was glad that it would be done in this format.

 

“I believe you will want to get settled in to your classes for a few weeks before we begin. I will try to have us work on these concoctions at least 3 times a month on the weekends; I will not keep you from your studies, as it would be unwise.”

 

“What if I brought my things to work on homework?”

 

“Miss Granger, do you honestly believe that I would allow any time for homework during these periods of potions work, it is important, not only does it help me to get the potions done in a effective manner but perhaps your brain will pic up tidbits of usefulness.”

 

Hermione nodded, knowing that to retort would just cause another hand gesture to be quiet.

 

“I believe that I have got that through to you enough. You may go. I expect that you keep this quiet from Potter and Weasley, I do not need them carrying on and mocking in my class.”

 

“Yes sir, I understand,” said Hermione.

 

Snape inclined his head at her and started looking at that ancient parchment again.

 

She left the office, carefully taking in what she had learned.

 

****

Harry was aching from all of the sitting he had to do on the train and even at the feast.

 

Feeling that he had only certain recourse, he felt that it would be prudent to try the prefect’s bathroom out. The last time he had visited, it had been during the tri wizard tournament and it had been glorious but would this time have a better effect?

 

He gave Ginny a deep passionate kiss on her tender lips that caused a variety of whistles and other laughter but Harry waved it off, who hadn’t seen a girl kiss before?

 

Aurelie had already gone to bed and Harry had barely only been in his new suite for a few moments, but getting these pains out of his system was his main focus.

 

Gathering up something to dry off with, he rushed swiftly to the bathroom and gave the password to the portrait on guard.

 

The room was vacant thankfully and he stripped down to barely his boxers before he started turning the taps on to have the desired effect. The tub was steaming hot before long and bubbles of all colors floated along the top of the frothy water; it was a glorious sight to behold.

 

Once in, he sat back with his head on the edge of the tub and just relaxed, no one else could bother him, it appeared that Moaning Myrtle was nowhere in particular; perhaps she was having one of those days where she was bored out of her mind.

 

Harry loved being able to soak up his muscles and just let all his pains subside however; he wasn’t expecting what happened next.

 

The water rustled a bit as someone else got in next to him and Harry jumped out of his skin.

 

“Fancy seeing you here Potter, it looks like we are both prefects now and you were interrupting the time I normally take my own bath.”

 

Harry turned to regard the figure, sleek dark hair and a pug-faced nose lined her features. The one thing he wasn’t expecting to see were her mounds on her chest, hard and inviting they appeared to be.

 

“Parkinson! What the bloody hell are you doing here? Don’t you have Malfoy to trudge after?”

 

“Don’t instantly assume that I am all for Malfoy Potter, he doesn’t mean that much to me in my circles. He only want’s me around him as a plaything and for name recognition, not to mention he forces me to defend him when he gets in a spat of trouble with your lousy Gryffindors.”

 

“Gryffindor house is not lousy!” Harry said angrily.

 

“So that is your observation but I think otherwise, now care to stay or am I too arousing to you?”

 

Harry was so nervous he quickly got out of the tub and dressed not bothering to say anything for a while.

 

“There is no doubt Potter, that if you come here every night I will probably be using the room, its tradition and it won’t change.”

 

Harry smacked his forehead, what was he going to have to do to be able to have even one hour of peace.

 

“Pansy, if I do this again you will get out and stay out till I’m done.”

 

“Don’t count on it Potter,” said Pansy with a hint of amusement in her voice and she shook her breasts in emphasis.

 

As Harry left the room he thought _what am I going to do now?_


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: I'll say it again, I don't own anything Rowling owns, it's all hers. Real life object and landmarks are credited to their respective entities.
> 
> I will leave a note here and say that I have fully written 12 chapters of this story so far, so what I am doing is methodically posting them one by one in an orderly fashion for those who wish to see how it is so far. This will be a massive work. Enjoy!
> 
> Warning: Adult content this chapter.

Chapter 10

 

Harry, still reeling from the sudden appearance of Pansy in the prefect’s bathroom gave the password to the fat lady.

 

“Feeling rambunctious are we?” she asked.

 

“You could say that but it really is none of your business, could you let me in?”

 

She clicked open and Harry walked back into the familiar confines of the Gtyffindor Common Room.

 

There was Ginny waiting for him, a look of peace etched on her face but also one of tiredness. Harry would not have to begin his nightly rounds, as prefect until the next evening, so a time such as this to talk to Ginny was frankly, quite comforting.

 

“Where were you mister?” asked the young witch, looking at him with a small smile as Harry joined her on one of the common room couches.

 

“I was actually taking a soak in the prefect’s bath, privileges and all of course,” said Harry trying to keep a blush from rising.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” she said, stomping her foot in mock annoyance.

 

Harry chuckled “Gin, remember its only for prefects, though I would not be surprised if some random couple were to go in there and have at it.”

 

Ginny giggled “I think something can be arranged where you’re shagging me rotten in the tub don’t you think?”

 

Harry backed away, feeling quite awkward but Ginny wouldn’t hear of it, instead she grabbed Harry’s shoulders and propped herself on his lap, tightening her legs around his waist in an enticing manner and bucking herself against him.

 

“Ginny I..”

 

“Hush Harry, you know we need this, and don’t worry, I put a charm in the room, anyone comes around, they will just run away quickly.”

 

“Ginny, anyone can still see us before they even get near your spell and its effects.”

 

“Nonsense, snog me rotten Harry!”

 

Ginny grabbed Harry’s head roughly and put her lips on his.

 

He tried not to feel guilty about his desire welling up but her kisses were passionate and urgent and Harry’s member stirred in its confines down below.

 

“Oh Harry, is that your desire forming for me, it feels so good” Ginny croaked and she bucked herself harder on his raging hard on, moaning lightly as she thought about what was beneath her.

 

Harry was riled up too much by her words and pulling her off of him got up and took off his trousers and boxers, his member was raging so much that it needed release with this desirable witch next to him.

 

When it sprung up in all its glory with just a small patch of hair, Ginny moaned with desire and reached out her hand.

 

“Easy Gin, its sensitive, I might cum before you can even start stroking” said Harry guardedly.

 

Ginny smiled greedily at him “that’s the goal Harry, to get you all worked up.”

 

Harry moaned at the sound of those words, how he wanted her to stroke him.

 

As if on cue, Ginny’s hand wrapped around his throbbing member and she begin to slowly but delicately stroke it, moaning as she listened to Harry grunt and moan at the pleasures she was giving him

 

“Oh Ginny” he said panting heavily “I can’t hold it anymore.”

 

Ginny picked up her wand and muttered a familiar vanishing spell and there she was in her full-bared glory.

 

“Lick me Harry, I want to feel you,” she said moaning in desperation.

 

She was still pumping his member and as a result he really couldn’t respond to her other then to give a grunt of acceptance as he started to lick, first around her neck and then her jaw, he kissed his way down to her midsection inch by slow inch.

 

Her moans pushed him on and he grabbed one of her mounds and slowly began licking the hardened nipple on top, it was supple and yet sensitive to his mouth, rolling his tongue from side to side he loved hearing the moans elicited from the girl, increasing his speed a bit he dropped one finger into her folds and boy the wetness overwhelmed him, she was definitely filled with plenty of moisture.

 

“Ginny, you are sopping wet, am I that hot to you?”

 

“YES Harry, please don’t stop” Ginny said, bucking a bit as he poked his finger in her core ever so slowly.

 

Then he started pushing the said finger in and out and before long, combined with her hand pumping his member and him thrusting in her sopping core, they climaxed at the same time.

 

“YESSSSSSS HARRRY!” screamed Ginny, as Harry’s spunk spurt all over her hair, face and stomach, while her juices tickled his cheek and mouth.

 

They collapsed on top of one another, each of them panting as they came down from the euphoric tumble they had just done.

 

“Gods Harry, I don’t know if I will be able to keep my hands off of you after that, that was amazing, you felt so good.”

 

Ginny was still trying to contain her panting but she had enough ability to coherently say something.

 

Harry waved his wand at Ginny and all of his juices vanished from where they had splashed on her.

 

“I wanted to have at least a little taste,” pouted Ginny.

 

“Oh really. Well, you will just have to be patient won’t you?’

 

She nodded but he wouldn’t get away that easily in the future if she could help it, it was best to be subtle and make him do it without protest.

 

“Well, we have class tomorrow I guess, hopefully I get a reasonable schedule” stated Harry as he gave a big yawn in tiredness.

 

“Did you decide not to take Hagrid’s class, I was thinking of taking it myself as an elective, some of the creatures are precious.”

 

“Yeah that’s right, the creatures are quite interesting but I can’t take it again, Hagrid uses the creatures in class to do such dangerous things, I’m not sure I can take it.”

 

“But won’t he be upset?” asked Ginny worriedly.

 

“Of course he will, but it’s not something that you can cry over spilled butterbeer about, I’m sure he might throw a couple of his rock cakes at us for not showing but what else do you think he’d want to do?”

 

Ginny giggled, “That would be a spectacle seeing him throw rock cakes.”

 

“I’m sure it would be, well let’s go to bed, long day tomorrow I bet.”

 

“I agree with you there” Ginny answered in reply before giving Harry one last kiss on his lips. “If I have wet dreams about you, I am going to get us a broom closet in the morning and have my way with you.”

 

“Oh no, I’m so scared” Harry sarcastically replied.

 

“Ginny giggled and headed off to her dormitory with a fairly contented mindset.

 

Harry headed to the highest point of the tower where his new suite was; of course, he had not yet been in it since the feast and so this would be the perfect time to explore what it contained.

 

There was no portrait guarding the door, but that was of course because it was not separate from the main tower, the only difference, was that it was so high up that he would not have to hear Ron or Seamus snoring their arses off every night.

 

He tried to push open the heavy oak door but it wouldn’t budge, then he figured that touching the doorknob could more than likely do the trick to accept him as the temporary user of the suite for the school year.

 

He grabbed the knob and turned it to the right and a bright flash caught him off guard for just a moment but then he slowly pushed open the door, if that was how the suite accepted him the first time, he really wondered what other surprises awaited him and he didn’t have long to wait.

 

A spacious bed awaited him and on the far side of the room was the indicated love seat that the deputy headmistress had mentioned, a fireplace with a roaring fire was against the wall facing the loveseat and the homey feel of it’s warmth was quite welcoming.

 

There, on the bed was a plate of cookies, now who would have sent him those?

 

He noticed a note on the top written out in scribbled writing but he could distinctly make out a bunch of symbols that looked like smiley faces and there was just one sentence saying it all:

 

_Thank you for welcoming me to Hogwarts Harry, you’re sweet_

_Aurelie_

So Aurelie had somehow managed to send these to him, a nice gesture but also a sneaky one as well, it was the way that she had delivered them that was concerning.

 

His only explanation about this was the probability that Dobby had sent up the cookies as a favor, Dobby was always willing to serve Harry in any way possible, so yes, it seemed as if Aurelie had requested the elf to bring the cookies to the room.

 

Placing the cookies on the nightstand that was next to the bed, he got in and was soon asleep.

 

Morning came all to quickly, heightened by the fact that it was rather cold in the suite. Harry opened one eye to look around and noticed that the fireplace had winked out, he waved his wand and once again the warmth filled the room as the flames crackled in the fireplace’s grate.

 

He heard a knock on his door.

 

He went to open it and was set upon by Ginny, who latched her legs around him and kissed him passionately.

 

“Down girl, it’s only morning you know,” Harry left a few tender kisses and set Ginny on her feet.

 

“Are you ready to go to breakfast to get our class list?”

 

“I still have to take a shower Gin, just wait here for a bit.” He motioned to the loveseat with the roaring fire in front of it.

 

“You better hurry up.”

 

“Now don’t rush me. Just sit tight,” said Harry with a wink and he went to take his much needed shower.

 

Within about ten minutes or so, he reappeared out of the bathroom, set behind one of the portraits in the suite, in fact there were only two portraits set in the walls, one of them led to his private bathroom and the other was perhaps a messenger based portrait, perhaps it was used to relay messages between him and the teachers or when emergencies were declared.

 

“There, I’m all set, shall we go?”

 

Ginny ran out of the suite behind him and in the common room, they met their other friends.

 

“What were you doing last night you two?” Ron was looking at them with suspicious eyes and Harry and Ginny couldn’t help but blush in embarrassment.

 

“Never you mind Ron, we just had a little fun and talked about Hagrid and his class on the side.”

 

Ron didn’t look convinced at Harry’s answer but he only gave a small grunt of acceptance and he headed to the great hall without even waiting for the others to follow.

 

“What’s up with him?” Harry wondered.

 

“He’s such a hypocrite, he doesn’t realize that I can handle myself around boys.”

 

Harry squeezed one of Ginny’s hands gently “Let’s leave it Ginny, It’s Ron path whatever he does, but I won’t have him blaming you for everything.”

 

“Did you like the cookies Harry?” asked Aurelie shyly “They actually came from my mother down in London. I brought them up on the train.”

 

“I did try one of them, it was tasty, thank you very much.”

 

Aurelie couldn’t help but blow Harry a kiss at his comments.

 

“Lets go get our schedules, I just hope I have a reasonable amount of free periods.”

 

“Now Harry, you need to take that time to study, no time for slacking!” said Hermione with a rigid tone.

 

“As the lady wishes”

 

Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry’s offhand comment.

 

When they had reached the double doors to the great hall, it was a bustling of activity that met their eyes. Hoards of students were talking and moving about, trying to be the first ones to be able to get their schedules from Professor McGonagall and many were not having success.

 

“One at a time all of you.”

 

The stern deputy headmistress was carefully looking at a list of all of the currently enrolled pupils with one eye on the list while sometimes looking up to make sure order was the norm.

 

When it was Harry’s turn to pick up his schedule, McGonagall engaged him in conversation.

 

“I do hope that the suite is to your liking Mr. Potter, the elves made a valiant effort to get it all cleaned up before you arrived.”

 

“It’s better than I expected Professor but what if there was an emergency, then what would I do?”

 

“You have the one portrait in there that transmits messages to my office and to the headmaster’s office of course, so all you have to do is tap it once with your fingers and then say the word emergency and it will get you to a place of safety, it is much better then having to run down the stairs to the common room and get out that way.”

 

“Thank you for the advice Professor.”

 

“As for your schedule, I must say I am quite pleased with the number of OWL’s that you obtained, I can even say that you have been permitted to attend Professor Snape’s class this year.”

 

“But I thought I wouldn’t get in, my scores are terrible” Harry said in a bit of a daze.

 

“We were able to talk him into letting you in but there is one condition that you would have to follow, at the end of the first term in December, you must have obtained at least an acceptable score on approximately eighty five percent of your classwork, that is not a hard standard to follow if you focus on getting your work done and study.”

 

Harry knew his chances at getting a good grade were questionable in that class, since Snape would do everything to taunt him.

 

“I haven’t got the books, since I figured I wasn’t going to get in.”

 

McGonagall raised her wand and gave it a flick and there sitting in her hand was an ancient potions book.

 

“Here you are Potter, use it well, and study.”

 

The Deputy Headmistress gave him his schedule at that point and he found that to his delight he would have 2 free periods a day, mostly in the afternoon, he was however, not pleased that he had double period in potions, that was going to be horrible to think about, especially as he suspected that the Slytherins would once again be in that class.

 

He dived into his breakfast at the Gryffindor table and waited for Ginny and the others to get their schedules. The one drawback of all this class business was that Ginny would not be in any of the classes he was in, so he would have to make it up to her, somehow when she had a chance to see him before or after class, it was Ginny’s OWL year for a reason, studying would take a front seat.

 

Delicate hands wrapped around his neck and he felt hot lips leave him a short kiss.

 

“Ginny, not here, the Professors could see us!”

 

“I know but your neck is so inviting, I won’t pass up a chance to do it.”

 

Harry tried to hold back his embarrassment “So what is your schedule like?”

 

“Oh a little bit of this and that but only one free period.”

 

“As long as the classes fit you, I’m not one to complain,” said Harry as he took a bite of a certain pancake.

 

“It’s too bad I’m not in any of yours” a tear fell from Ginny’s face as she thought about that and Harry quickly wiped the tear away.

 

“Gin, I’m always here if you need me close.”

 

Ginny grabbed one of his hands and squeezed it “is there anything we can do to keep in touch if something happens? Just think if Malfoy sends his goons on me…”

 

Harry clenched his fists, as Malfoy came up in her words “I won’t let that bloody arse hurt you. I think I have an idea that might help us.”

 

Harry turned to Hermione and spoke in her ear for the briefest of moments and Hermione smiled for a moment and quickly reached into her school bag, she pulled out 2 galleons and tapped her wand to each of them and at that point she handed them to Harry.

 

“Gin, you remember the coins we used during the last year for the DA meetings?” asked Harry, holding out one of them to her and placing it in one of her hands.

 

“Yeah why”

 

“Well, I had Hermione key two of them for us, if one of us gets in trouble or distress, we can help aid the other, sound good enough?”

 

“That’s an excellent idea!” Exclaimed Ginny happily.

 

“Dobby?”

 

A pop and there was the always eager elf next to Harry’s side.

 

“Yes Harry Potter sir, Harry Potter needs something?”

 

“Yes Dobby, does Grimmauld place have any stashes of chains, like for necklace purposes?”

 

“Yes Harry Potter, Dobby knows where a small box of them are located in the house of Black.”

 

“Good, go fetch this box and put it on the loveseat in my suite, can you do that?”

 

“Yes Harry Potter, right away.”

 

Dobby popped out.

 

Ginny had been talking to Hermione at that point and didn’t even notice the discussion that Harry had undertook with the house elf.

 

“Hey Gin, I’m headed to class, take care of Aurelie and make sure she gets to class okay.”

 

“Actually Harry, Aurelie and I are in the same classes, or at least three of them, so we should be fine.”

 

“Ok, good luck, and Gin you know what to do?” Harry asked.

 

Ginny nodded and blew Harry a parting kiss, and Harry couldn’t help but quietly moan as she did that.

 

The first class of the New Year would be defense and thankfully students from each house would be there instead of just the Slytherins.

 

When Harry, Hermione and Ron reached the defense classroom, they saw that the door to the classroom was propped open by a small rock holding it open.

 

The desks were all cleared out to the walls, and an open space was covered by dummy’s that would probably be used for a target or spell practice activity.

 

“Good morning to you three, I figured you would be here first”

 

“Are we dueling today Professor?”

Lars shook his head at Harry’s question “Not quite, I figured for the first few days of class we might attend to some spell practice to figure out what your strengths and weaknesses are in defense, thus the purpose for the dummies being here. They will be your targets.”

 

“Sounds rather exciting sir” Harry noticed that the dummies were in a battle stance; perhaps they were going to defend themselves when the practice began.

 

“It is simply an activity that allows you to get out of your shell and show what you are made of Potter, I’m not like your previous year Professor who decided that she would only teach theory based defense from a textbook, in my class you will go hands on practically every class to learn the art of the philosophy of defense that I teach. I assure you that you will dearly need these skills in your fight against the Dark Lord.”

 

“Yes sir, that is quite true,”

 

“I’m glad you agree Potter, let us wait for the other students to arrive.”

 

Soon the others arrived and there stood Malfoy with Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass, regarding Greengrass, Harry had never really talked to her much before, there was a possibility that if they ever had to duel or even if Harry was asked to help the others out like he did at the DA, that he would have to talk to the blonde as well.

 

Pansy looked at Harry suggestively, making sure that Malfoy wasn’t looking or seeing what she did.

 

Harry saw those eyes looking at him and he tried the best he could to gulp quietly.

 

“Well then, now that we are all here, once again allow me to say that I am Professor Zardhassen. I come from Switzerland and let me tell you one thing, you don’t mess with the Swiss, no matter what Hogwarts house that you are in.”

 

There were audible gulps around the room but of course Malfoy just sneered at the Professor.

 

“Now, I would like all of you to line up facing one of these dummies and be quick about it!”

 

A shuffling of feet met this command and soon everyone was facing every available dummy. Professor Zardhassen was standing behind a dais at the front of the room, looking on at the class with a bit of amusement and stern looks in his eyes.

 

“Now then, when I throw up red sparks from my wand, I want all of you to cast the _Bombarda_ spell at your dummies until I tell you to stop, as you cast that spell, look for signs of your strengths and of course your weaknesses as well, be advised that this spell is designed to produce an explosion, can any of you tell me when it is advisable to use this spell in real life?”

 

Hermione raised her hand.

 

“Miss Granger?”

 

“Professor, it can normally be used on structures that might be hard to enter, perhaps on a door or something related to that but it could also be used on a person if they were trying to threaten you, I’m sure a person uses it if they have to get inside somewhere quickly especially if it is made of brick.”

 

“Ten points to Gryffindor, those are indeed many ways that it can be used. Essentially as you stated, the spell can be used on hard structures to attempt to get inside but the spell is mainly used to break down doors that are extremely tough to open, even with the _Alamohora_ spell.”

 

Hermione nodded, clearly intrigued by this response.

 

“Raise your wands and prepare for my signal,” said the Professor, clearly raising his wand himself to cast the indicated sparks.

 

When the sparks appeared, the sound of explosions met everyone’s ears as the dummies were pummeled with the explosive spell. Professor Zardhassen began strolling among the casters, offering encouragement and tips to gauge the attention they had on the task.

 

“Remember, focus on the strength of your spell casting, each one of you are likely different with your casting methods, the idea is to strike a chord with accuracy as you cast every time.”

 

After about thirty minutes of this, Professor Zardhassen raised his wand and with a loud bang got their attention.

 

“Well done, all of you, of course some of you will probably want to continue to practice up on that spell, it will be useful to you in the future in this class. I would like to give a test now, and before any of you groan, you should remember that testing helps you to figure out what you know and what you don’t know. A series of 40 questions for you to answer, should get your minds in order.”

 

He flicked his wand and a stack of parchments from his desk spread out on each of the student’s desks.

 

“You have until the end of class to complete this assignment, begin!”

 

Harry worked carefully yet with precision as he focused on answering as many of these questions as he knew.

 

Hermione on the other hand, was rushing through the test, only lifting her head in thought a few times as she thought about what to put down on the parchment.

 

Harry heard snickering behind him and he shockingly saw Malfoy trying get answers from some of his other fellow Slytherins.

 

But then, Harry saw Professor Zardhassen flick his wand and Draco’s test vanished before his eyes.

 

“Hey, that’s uncalled for Professor, I was taking my test!”

 

“You were also cheating Mr. Malfoy, asking others for answers in my class is not acceptable. You can take zero marks for the day.”

 

Draco turned red in the face and looked like he wanted to jinx the Professor but a hand on his arm by Pansy managed to keep him in check, it would do no good to attack a Professor.

 

When the class reached its last 5 minutes, Professor Zardhassen called time.

 

He flicked his wand and all the parchments flew into a stack onto his desk.

 

“Well, I believe I will see how good you did on this test, mind you, I won’t hesitate to leave comments, for your homework, three feet of parchment on what you think is your best defensive spell and also which one is your worst. We are going to try a few more next time and since you are all fresh of your OWL year, we will be getting into some nonverbal defensive magic as well. Class is dismissed.”

 

With that class done, Harry wanted to get to charms which, would be his last class until his two free periods, which he would have every Monday, Wednesday and Friday.

 

While he was walking along heading off to Flitwick’s classroom, he was suddenly seized by the arm and before he knew it, he was in a broom closet pressed up against a very warm figure who now grabbed his hands and splayed them on her breasts.

 

“You wanted me this soon didn’t you Ginny?” Harry asked.

 

“I am not your redheaded girlfriend Potter, now hold me!”

 

He gasped, as he recognized the voice “Parkinson, why are you doing this, let me go”

 

“Not by a long shot I won’t Potter, not until we talk.”

 

Pansy slowly rubbed his fingers along her hardened nipples, she was still in her uniform but she needed the pleasure of being so close to him, perhaps she could get a climax out of both of them just by letting him rove his fingers anywhere along her figure.

 

“Well make it quick then, I have to get to charms with Flitwick, don’t you have class as well.”

 

“I have to deal with Ancient Runes next but Potter, what I have to say to you cannot be discussed amongst anyone, if any purebloods heard of this they would soil themselves and want to challenge you all the more.”

 

Harry was groaning with involuntary pleasure but he needed to stay coherent and alert enough to hear her talk.

 

“I need your help Harry, if I can at least call you by your first name, it is a truly a respective way to address you as I make this proposition.”

 

Harry nodded at her, clearly intrigued but still suspicious of her motives.

 

“I need you to protect me against Draco” said Pansy, looking at him with fearful yet hopeful eyes.

 

“Why should I, you and Malfoy have humiliated me for 5 years straight and Draco has done things to me that would obviously not be bloody forgivable, you on a lesser scale.”

 

Pansy put her hands on his shoulders and looked ever closer into his eyes. “Let me explain some things that you should get in your head Harry, then maybe you might think differently.”

 

Harry still had his hands on her breasts, just rubbing them in circles through the fabric, perhaps it would keep him calm even though this didn’t feel right doing this with Pansy.

 

“When I was about three, I was forced by my parents to be betrothed to one of five rich pureblood families at the time, my parents figured that If I could have a husband who actually was wealthy and was an heir to many fortunes that I could live the life of a queen and have anything I wanted, but later on as I got older I felt impressed to think that my parents only wanted me to get rich so that I could spoil myself, looking back at that I realized right then that it was not wealth I wanted.

 

I wanted someone to love me not for wealth based reasons but for me, someone who could care for me and protect me, allow me to give birth to an heir who could carry on my line.”

 

“Who did you end up being betrothed to?” asked Harry,

 

“Draco, out of all the five families, his house had fortunes the world over, and his father was eager to get someone for Draco who would help the Malfoy line survive, the big way for this to happen was for Draco’s family to decide that once I was betrothed to him that all my money would be given to Draco’s family, mostly his father until Draco eventually married me, in effect, I think his father’s true aim was to take all my money until I was practically a poor beggar on the streets with nothing but a crazy dominating husband to tell me what to do.”

 

Harry felt hot rage boil up in his insides, seething hot rage that made his hands tighten around Pansy’s chest. He knew that Pansy was a Slytherin and shouldn’t be trusted but he was severely disgusted with Lucius Malfoy, no girl should ever be left poor, that was a no on his list.

 

“Are you all right Harry?” Pansy asked looking even more fearful and worried than ever.

 

Harry calmed his raging insides enough to respond, “I am so bloody going to hurt that deceiving and lying sack of filth, I have seen Draco’s father at least a few times, perhaps more but I saw him in my first, second and also just last year here at Hogwarts, I could tell right from the off that he was only out to serve you know who.”

 

“This is why I need your help Harry, I am asking you on behalf of my house of Parkinson to help protect me from Draco.”

 

“How do I know I can trust you, with all the goons I see you around with, it is really difficult to believe that you would be sincere” said Harry looking at her with a stern but intense look, a gesture that made her hormones rise significantly.

 

“I can give you an oath if you prefer and a promise of my loyalty, would that suffice?”

 

Harry rubbed his finger along his chin as he thought about this, on the one hand, this would allow him to keep one less person away from Draco’s schemes, on the other hand this might result in Draco increasing his scorn and insults.

 

“What would you have me do Pansy, tell me.”

 

“A bond, it essentially allows our souls or minds to join together, it is not a permanent bond, it would really only be needed until Draco was no long a threat to me or until I can figure out a way to break off this betrothal. I can feel your thoughts and probably even communicate with you this way and you would have the same ability as well, it allows us to know if the other is in danger and if needed it would also share our magic to help make our spells stronger against enemies, do you get what I’m saying.”

 

“Ok Pansy, I’ll do it but you have to promise me something, you need to renounce your allegiance to any conspirators fighting against my cause, that includes those who you might even hold as dear friends who would take the dark mark.”

 

This took a while for her to answer but she nodded in assent. “I’ll do it”

 

“Now tell me this,” said Harry going back to rubbing her where it counted “Is there anyone else who might be having second thoughts, anyone that you know of?”

 

“Daphne, her family is neutral in this war, they believe that pureblood views are still right but they hate the carnage that the Dark Lord has carried out and Daphne would like an outlet.”

 

Harry sighed, he had thought that the blonde might actually be in on supporting Malfoy but she was always quiet and hardly really spoke up during classes, she really would only say things when she was called upon.

 

“I suppose it can’t hurt to have you bring her to me at some point and maybe I can figure out her true allegiance?”

 

“I can do that Harry,” said Pansy and now she pulled his hands around her and hugged him close, the broom closet was chilly and who knew what was in it, bats perhaps?

 

“Why are you doing this, its so awkward.”

 

“I need to feel safe, its like when I’m holding you I feel that you are my protector, Draco would be appalled if he saw us in this position, nothing bloody wrong about it.”

 

So Pansy essentially was using the closeness between them in the broom closet to hold Harry as a way of showing how much she felt protected by him.

 

“I suppose this works, but no funny business you hear?”

 

She nodded at him quickly.

 

“Does your family know you are doing this?” he asked.

 

“My parents would skin you if they found out, they revile anyone related to the house of Black or the Potter lines, perhaps with time they can come to see that you aren’t as bad as you seem. I’m not like the other Slytherin’s, you aren’t half bad yourself.”

 

Harry nodded “so when do you suppose that we should do this bonding and oath?”

 

“Tonight actually, you are a prefect right?”

 

He nodded.

 

“Well then, we are both exempt from the curfew control, meet me up at the astronomy tower at 11 tonight.”

 

“I can do that, even if I have to use my cloak. Still think Filtch has something on me” said Harry clearly feeling annoyed about the caretaker.

 

She nodded and they exchanged a few more pleasantries before they both headed off to class.

 

Once in the charms classroom Harry realized that it had already started, how long he didn’t know.

 

“Well Harry, you’re never late. Hurry up and get started, everything is on the board” Flitwick made this pronouncement in that always familiar squeaky voice.

 

Harry turned to view the board and saw which charm they were working on and of course it was definitely meant for his learning level, on each of their desks, was a large silver colored goblet, the object of today’s lesson was to duplicate the goblet on the desk with the Geminio charm which was designed to duplicate objects, there was however, another catch, Harry had to cast the spell non verbally.

 

By the end of the class, Harry had barely gotten the hang of maybe the non-verbal spell work; yet, he used deep amounts of his magic to will the Goblet to duplicate at least once, earning praise from Flitwick and 20 house points.

 

“No homework for you for now but I expect all of you to research this spell and read up on it. There might be a surprise test on it next time, class dismissed.”

 

Grateful that he was done with classes for the day with the free periods next, Harry was just outside the Fat Lady’s portrait when he was grabbed roughly and kissed deeply, Harry shut his eyes and let her hands roam and tighten around his shoulders as the kiss continued, finally they broke apart with gasps of air. Opening his eyes, Harry found that it was Ginny looking at him with those stunningly beautiful eyes.

 

“How did my Harry do in classes today? Good I hope?”

 

Harry responded “I should say quite well, Draco got it handed to him today in Defense class. “

 

Ginny snickered “and what did he do?”

 

“He was asking around for answers for a test.”

 

“What a cheating twit he is, all he wants is everything for himself” Ginny replied with a feeling of annoyance in her voice.

 

“You are spot on Gin, mind if I go and get changed, I’m feeling rather sweaty at the moment.”

 

“Go on, I need to work on an essay” Ginny gave Harry a quick but searing kiss and sat down in one of the many common room couches and rummaged through her bag to find the parchment she was doing her essay with.

 

Harry meanwhile, was finally in his suite taking a long needed shower, as the hot water flowed down his skin, he couldn’t help but think about his encounter with Pansy a few hours earlier, sure it had been rather awkward but not once had she tried to miscalculate him or try and trip him up, tonight he would have to figure out if this plan she had thought out would work, perhaps it would but only time would tell.

 

Once back near the bed he quickly got dressed into a fresh set of clothes but then he heard a throat clearing.

 

Thinking it was Ginny, Harry turned towards the door expecting to see her but no one was there, once again the throat cleared but quite a bit louder.

 

“Over here sonny, on your wall.”

 

He turned and now realized that it was the voice of his messenger portrait.

 

It was an office, complete with a desk and two chairs and vials of potions behind him. The wizard was sitting there at the desk with his feet on the desk.

 

“Well now, that got your attention quite splendidly, I am to give you a message. Headmaster Dumbledore would like to see you in his office at 6 this evening and don’t be late.”

 

“Did he even give a reason why?” asked Harry wondering.

 

“No he did not, its best to see for yourself.”

 

Harry nodded, it was no surprise that Dumbledore liked to stay guarded about what he wanted to say to Harry.

 

“Thank you, I’ll be there.”

 

The wizard in the portrait nodded and went still.

 

He went back down to the common room for the next several hours, not wanting to bother Ginny but rather to focus on his defense essay, it would do no good to just sit around and do things that might cause a dent in his grades.

 

At about five minutes to 6, he made to get up and head out of the portrait hole but Ginny’s voice stopped him short.

 

“Where are you headed off to mister, don’t you have homework to do?”

 

“Actually Dumbledore wanted me to head to his office for something, I’ll be back soon I hope, I’m not sure how long I will be, remember the coin, use it if you need me.”

 

She nodded, looking at him with concerned eyes as Harry headed out the portrait hole.

 

As he walked towards the Headmaster’s office, Harry had just remembered that he had not discussed what he and Pansy were about to do that evening to Ginny, in a way, it was probably better because Harry knew that Ginny hated anything or anyone with the name Slytherin attached to it, he would have to mention it to her carefully.

 

When he reached the gargoyle that was guarding the Headmaster’s office, he suddenly realized he didn’t have the password.

 

“Mr. Potter, the password is _rows of tulips_ , all in one phrase.”

 

Professor McGonagall stood behind him with a smirk on her face “I am going to suppose that Albus has not declared to you what the password was?”

 

“Yes Professor, he never told me.”

 

“Alas, I am afraid that his memory is quite short these days, he is still the headmaster however and does what he can to make Hogwarts as vibrant as it can be. Good luck with him Mr. Potter, I believe he has some important information to reveal to you.”

 

With that, the deputy Headmistress continued towards her office.

 

Harry verbally stated the password and the doors to the familiar spiraling staircase opened, once at the Headmaster’s office door he gave a nice hard smack on the door with a fist.

 

“Enter!” Boomed the voice of Dumbledore.

 

Harry opened the door and walked in, there sat Dumbledore behind his desk with Fawkes nearby trilling a soft yet soothing song.

 

“Good evening Harry please sit down, care for a lemon drop?”

 

Dumbledore held out a small plate of lemons shaking it a little for emphasis.

 

“Thank you sir”

 

Harry knew these lemons might be suspicious but they definitely tasted good.

 

He popped one in his mouth and watched Dumbledore as he looked at Harry closely for a few moments.

 

“I trust that you have had a reasonable first day of classes, no hard endeavors have befallen you?”

 

“No sir, none at all that I know of.”

 

“I am most pleased that it has been a resourceful day for you but as far as for me asking you here, I suppose I must tell you.”

 

Harry nodded wondering what the Headmaster had on his mind.

 

Instead of responding right away, Dumbledore rolled up one of his sleeves and bared his arm and moved it in such a way that it faced Harry.

 

Harry gasped, a huge red ugly mark was plastered on his arm, beginning near the shoulder and ending near Dumbledore’s wrist.

 

At first, he thought that it was a dark mark but then he realized that there was no snake or dark figure present.

 

“Who did that to you sir?” asked Harry, still feeling a bit sick over what had befallen the Headmaster.

 

“A death eater and might I say, a very skilled one at that.”

 

“You met death eaters, but how?”

 

“On the mission I took amongst the werewolves my boy, you see I have been spending the last 4 weeks focusing on trying to find whatever information that I could about Tom’s plans with his followers about this so called big event that was referenced in your vision, sadly after many attempts, I did not have any success and so I was about to turn around to head back to Hogwarts yesterday afternoon, when I was suddenly accosted by a death eater, he said he knew what I was after and offered to tell me in exchange for gold, he also said that he had no ill will towards me and had turned neutral in the war.”

 

“You shouldn’t have chanced that Professor,” said Harry, wondering where this was leading.

 

“You have similar concerns as had I about the very same thing, in any case, I proposed a 500 gold coin allotment that I just so had on my person and the death eater accepted, it was in the process of handing the gold over, that he stuck his wand out and cursed me in the arm, that you have just seen has been afflicted. I blacked out for a time but when I awoke I was alone with no one around, I also could not move and realized that this curse had somehow done something to my nervous system.”

 

Harry gasped and began to have worrying thoughts.

 

“Yes Harry you see, it is a paralysis curse.”

 

Harry gasped even louder.

 

“Yes, it is a most grave curse that in the future will take its course on my soul.”

 

“So when you were headed into the great hall during the welcoming feast looking all weak and such, that was the effects of the curse?” asked Harry.

 

“It was talking its course slowly on me and beginning to infiltrate my spinal cord, had it not been for Poppy’s excellent initial spell work, it would have paralyzed me in a matter of hours.”

 

“Is it gone for good sir?”

 

“I am afraid not Harry, it is a curse that permanently remains and will eventually paralyze me fully.”

 

“There must be a cure, isn’t there Professor?”

 

Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled mildly at the young wizard before him with a feeling of calm knowing how much Harry cared about this issue.

 

“There is no cure Harry, after our dedicated and excellent nurse tended to me, I asked Severus to figure out if he could block the curse in the arm, to contain it for as long as possible, which he was able to do. A cure is now in the process of being looked for but by then it may be too late.”

 

Harry felt very upset for the Headmaster but then he had to ask the ultimate question “Will you die from it sir?”

 

“It will not cause me to pass to the next world but it will cause me to be paralyzed so severely, that I will not be able to move any of my limbs, thus I may not be able to function as Headmaster at that point.”

 

“How long until the curse gives way Professor?”

 

“Two years at the most Harry.”

 

Harry looked down at his hands and didn’t say anything for a while.

 

“Remember Harry, I will still be here but I will be immovable, I may be sitting in a chair the rest of my life, however long it is but know this, I will do all I can to help you defeat Voldemort.

 

“Thank you sir but can I ask you a question?”

 

“Carry on my boy”

 

Harry nodded “did you have any idea who the death eater that did that curse to you was and how did he know that you wanted information on what Voldemort was doing?”

 

“I believe that it was Dolohov that cursed me, as he would possibly be one of the few death eaters who knew that spell, of course it would not be surprising if Voldemort has trained his other followers to know how to work that spell.”

 

Harry nodded, picking up another lemon from the plate on the Headmaster’s desk, he suddenly felt like he wanted to try another one.

 

“As far as for your other question, I believe all of the death eaters know that my true aim is to find ways in which we as the Order of the Phoenix can compromise their positions or gain intelligence from them enough to defeat them, in this case Voldemort sent out a decoy and succeeded in his attempt to compromise me, however, I am fairly certain that my occlumency shields held strongly.”

 

Harry felt relieved at that; it would not bode well for the order if the secrets were out for everyone to see.

 

“Thank you for coming this evening Harry, I shall let you get back to your classwork. I will probably call on you again in a short period of time and perhaps we can start working on figuring out more about Tom.”

 

“I’d like that sir,” said Harry rising from the chair.

 

“Off you go” Dumbledore waved him away with a hand.

 

******

Snape lightly drank from a goblet of warm cocoa that was on his desk, looking at some of the essays that the dunderheads had written earlier that day, he dreaded having to always grade these, simply because the trashy writing that he had to grade everyday was sickening, none of these young people knew how the potion they had worked on that day worked, they kept writing things that made no sense, this was why he detested teaching young minds, they would learn how to be good learners eventually but most of the time it seemed as if they didn’t care about their work.

 

Why he worked, his thoughts turned to Hermione, would she be interested in having a consistent interest with helping him work on potions?

 

It was her natural ability to be able to produce well developed potions that really struck him, the conversation they had the day before, had further improved his feelings about the fact that she could be called upon in a matter of little time, now the hard part would begin, would she be concerned about some of the potions that she had to make for the Dark Lord.

 

Some of these potions were so entrenched in the dark arts, that it would probably be crazy to see what her reaction would be when she found out the true focus of them, of course, they would work mostly on potions needed for classes and for the Order but the Dark Lord had set deadlines for certain potions every month.

 

Snape vowed to himself that once the Dark Lord was defeated, that he would make sure that Hermione never was allowed to study these Dark Potions or make them herself, in fact he would make sure to burn any books or blueprints that he could find on this source of dark magic, she was too bright to stay with this.

 

He did not want her life to be tainted with such horrible magic, that dark wizards the world over used every day, in fact he would make sure that everything they went over would stay in his laboratory, nothing could leave the very walls of where he made his potions.

 

It was while he was thinking about this, when his marked arm began to burn and Snape winced in pain, this was a more severe call from the Dark Lord than he had ever received and it was the first call he had received since the middle of summer, to be precise, the last time he had been before the Dark Lord was in mid July.

 

Leaping from his desk in haste, he reached for the wardrobe behind his desk and pulled out his death eater cloak and mask.

 

Once that was complete, he made his way to his sitting room in his private quarters, where next to his fireplace, was a hidden door that led to a passage outside the castle towards the forest.

 

He walked down that passage, out across the lake and finally just past Hagrid’s hut with its chimney belching smoke in earnest.

 

He placed the palm of his hand on his dark mark and he popped away.

 

When the spinning of apparition had ceased, he found himself in darkness, lit only by the stars and the moon above him. Curious about the silence that suddenly enveloped him, he looked around for any sign of his other fellow death eaters and was rewarded with the sound of grass crunching and footsteps.

 

“Ah there you are Severus, come, our Lord awaits our arrival by the way, how is my son?”

 

“He is well Lucius but today he complained about a Professor scolding him for cheating on a defense test.”

 

“That Professor has no right to judge my son!”

 

“I realize you have issues with certain practices at the school but remember that cheating has never been tolerated at Hogwarts, just remember our time as students there and you will know what I mean” Snape stated, pulling his cloak closer around him as a stiff breeze was blowing.

 

He heard the man sigh next to him and it seemed as if he would not bring the subject up further.

 

“Where might I ask are we?” asked Snape, still trying to see through the excessive darkness.

 

“On the shores of Prizzi Lake, Sicily.”

 

Snape nodded, he had never been in this area of southern Europe but there were always firsts.

 

“Shall we go to our Lord” Snape raised his hand, gesturing for Lucius to lead the way.

 

Lucius started off with Snape close behind, after a period of several moments, they were suddenly among a large group of fellow death eaters, in fact, there had to be thousands of them, so many that it was hard to count, they did not stop until they got to the front of the group and there stood Voldemort with Peter Pettigrew and Bellatrix at his side.

 

“Welcome Severus, Lucius, you made good time getting here, had you been one minute late, I would have been most displeased.”

 

Snape and Lucius both knelt before the Dark Lord. “We live to serve you my Lord.”

 

“Good, as you always should, you may take your place in the group.”

 

They bowed and took their places.

 

“My fellow servants and Bella” began Voldemort “Today I bring you news and some plans which if you do not participate in, will only hurt your loyalty to me.”

 

The death eaters shook restlessly as they listened to their Lord speak.

 

“The news is this, we are ready to go to battle against the wizarding governments all over the world and to you my new recruits among the death eaters, this job will primarily fall to you.”

 

Several of the death eaters in the middle and back rows of the large group of wizards shuddered as they heard this pronouncement, to them, this was their first real test to prove that they could be counted on.

 

“I will not tell you where you will go to battle or the logistics, as that will be left to your commanders in my inner circle to discuss, your main goal is to infiltrate the ministry for magic of select countries that I have chosen and take them over, leave no resistance standing, whether you encounter resistance from muggle or wizard, you are to eliminate them and establish a leadership structure that will begin to expand my hold in the wizarding world, once this is done, our forces shall be able to take our hold and the world shall know that they can not mess with us!”

 

The death eaters erupted in cheers at this news, finally they would be able to put the wizarding world in its proper place.

 

“Meanwhile, Bella and Severus, come forward,” Voldemort hissed in his dark and booming voice.

 

Severus came forward, once again kneeling in front of Voldemort and Bellatrix did similar.

 

“For the two of you my loyal lieutenants, you will be leading a diversion on the night of our battle, I want you to lead a select group of death eaters to the Hogwarts grounds and initiate a fight. Do not enter the castle itself; it is too protected as Severus here tells me. You are to fire several explosive spells at the school walls to gather the attention of the filthy mudbloods and other students and faculty inside, Dumbledore will no doubt know that something is amiss and come after you. Do all you can to make him stay on the grounds until our battle is done, is this understood?”

 

“Yes my Lord” said Severus bowing gracefully; it would be easy enough to tell Dumbledore what to prepare for.

 

“Very good, the rest of you may leave, Lucius, Severus and Bella will remain.”

 

One by one the other loyal followers of Voldemort vanished leaving just the indicated witches and wzards.

 

“I have some more top secret news to tell the three of you. Since yesterday, I have had a loyal informant and spy, working to track the goings on of Hermione Granger, that filthy mudblood has been on my list for a long time as a top friend of Potter and my intent is to have her brought to me so that in effect, I can break Potter’s heart, no doubt that he will come looking for her and perhaps we can catch him in the act, the best time to do this is during the diversion, during that time I have instructed the informant to bring her to me at a set time and place.”

 

Severus shook with concern over this, never in his life, would he allow such a talented and intelligent young witch to be taken by this madman.

 

Voldemort turned his red eyes on Snape “Do you have a problem with this Severus, I sense reluctance and fear within you.”

 

Snape tried to contort his features into a look of agreement but he was failing miserably.

 

“You appear as if you are refusing to see my point of view on the subject, are you standing up for the Mudblood Severus, thinking she is better than myself, that she is not worthy of being good entertainment for us?”

 

 “She is a great choice my Lord” said Snape with his lip trembling.

 

“You are failing miserably Severus, you appear to not agree, CRUCIO!

 

Snape fell on the ground and screamed and whimpered in pain as the knives of fire tore through him, again the Dark Lord cast the spell and the fire continued.

 

“You will get her to me yourself if the informant fails Severus, do not fail me, understand?”

 

“Snape could only whimper.

 

“Bella, teach your fellow death eater a lesson!”

 

Snape knew what was coming and Bellatrix raised her wand and the whips of pain started, blood spurted all over as the knife spell did its work, finally Snape simply felt as if he would die a painful death and blacked out.

 

“Enough Bella, he is not to die, it is simply a lesson to make him learn to listen to what I said.”

 

Lucius stood by looking on with a somber but stern expression.

 

“Lucius, take him to Hogwarts just inside the gates and leave him there, perhaps he will be seen by someone willing to make him whole again.”

 

Lucius carefully levitated the broken form of Snape and carried him off and soon they popped away.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: The Potter related material in this chapter are JKR's not mine. I credit her completely.

Chapter 11

 

Hermione turned a page in the book on historic Runes and codes that she was reading, it had been a tough afternoon for her in her Ancient Runes class, mostly because the Professor had introduced a new type of Rune to study that the School Board of Governors had approved for sixth years just that summer and it was a Rune that she had never studied, at least in recent memory, thankfully Madam Pince had suggested a book that detailed all about the new Rune since Hermione had to write a two foot essay on it.

 

It was a short while later when Madam Pince came to tell her that the library was being closed early for inventory that night and would reopen around noon the next day. Thanking the Librarian, Hermione packed up her school bag and headed to the Gryffindor common room.

 

Upon seeing the fat lady, the portrait could sense her frustration.

 

“Hard day in classes?” She asked kindly.

 

“Very” said Hermione “new things to study with a new year.”

 

“Well my dear, you aren’t the first to say those same words in the centuries I have been on this door, no not at all, there have been many that have responded the exact same way, password?”

 

Hermione gave the password and walked into the common room, it was rather quiet at almost seven thirty at night, save for the crackling of the fire burning brightly in the grate nearby.

 

“Hey Hermione”

 

There on one of the couches was Ginny, carefully writing on a parchment and looking at the portrait hole every so often as if she was expecting something.”

 

“Hi Ginny, where is everyone?”

 

“Well Ronald and his friends are actually in the great hall attending an exploding snap tournament. I tried to tell Ron he should focus on his homework but he wouldn’t pass an opportunity like this up.”

 

“He needs to study, I keep telling him he will never pass his classes as long as he keeps up these distractive practices.”

 

Ginny nodded but clearly didn’t care what her brother did.

 

“What’s Harry doing?” Hermione asked.

 

“He said he had a meeting with Dumbledore, wouldn’t tell me anything specific. I just hope he’s ok. I miss him when he’s not close.”

 

“I hope he’s okay too but he does have a life to live after all,” said Hermione.

 

Ginny nodded but the worry in her features was evident, so far no one had run in and told her that Harry was having problems, so that meant whatever the Headmaster was discussing with him was nothing bad wasn’t it?

 

“Good luck on your homework.”

 

“Thanks Hermione” Ginny gave her a quick smile and continued working.

 

Hermione retreated to her dorm then and quickly changed into another set of clothes, then she couldn’t help but take a look out her dormitory window at the grounds.

 

It was a calm night with just a few stars visible in the sky, she could see the forest off in the distance with the chimney of Hagrid’s hut letting off a steady smoke but then she saw something out there, it looked like a dark lump, laying on the ground, from her vantage point it looked like it wasn’t moving.

 

Squinting a bit, she tried to look closer and could just make out a strand of black hair and that was when it hit her.

 

“SNAPE!”

 

She started panting in short breaths in panic and she knew what she had to do.

 

She grabbed her warmest coat that she had, covered in a fleece lining, of course it was best for winter but she knew she needed it now.

 

The young witch raced down the stairs and to the portrait hole, not even bothering to listen to Ginny as she tried to stop her, this was too much for her to stall.

 

Hermione briskly walked through the corridors, blocking out all voices that she heard until she had exited the castle.

 

The lump was getting closer as she raced towards it, still panting and hoping that Snape was alive, was the only thing that mattered at that moment.

 

Soon, she was upon the form of the potions master and that was when she stopped short.

 

The Potions Master was covered in deep slashes and cuts all over his body, and was bleeding from several wounds, the scene before her caused her to break down in tears.

 

“Oh Professor, who did this you?” she sobbed, her tears falling on his chest and the grass surrounding her.

 

This man might be a thorn in the side to Harry and the other students but he had a focus on protecting the students as well, five years of the same and he hadn’t really minced her as badly as the others, he had said that she was intelligent, even for a know it all.

 

She moved her head up his chest to his neck, carefully hearing for signs of a pulse, which was the true sign that Snape was still there.

 

The faint beating of his heart and his pulse told her what she needed to know and she gave a choked up sob in relief, he was alive but barely and if she didn’t stabilize him in time, he might be lost, that thought was enough to make her cry somewhat more uncontrollably.

 

Then she got to work, trying to keep herself together as she began to use the many healing spells she knew, most of the bleeding was stanched in a way that the wounds were stable but she was sure that Snape had some internal injuries, she was not skilled in fixing those.

 

The injuries were such that she could not just pick him up and try to carry him, in fact that was one of the worst things to do with someone in his condition, she levitated the professor carefully a few feet off the ground and tried to contain her tears as she headed towards the castle, the emotion of the moment was huge, the injuries on the potions master were quite cruel.

 

Once she was near the oak doors of the front of the castle, she saw Professor McGonagall coming at a run, clearly knowing that Hermione had gone out on the grounds and once she reached Hermione she looked furious.

 

“What in Merlin’s name are you doing, Miss Weasley said…”

 

She then stopped and saw the still figure behind Hermione and she gasped in horror.

 

“Is that Severus? What happened to him Miss Granger?”

 

“I found him on the grounds bleeding to death, is that good enough for you Professor, he needs help.”

 

Hermione burst into renewed sobs and McGonagall looked shocked and just stood there.

 

“He needs the Hospital wing Professor, not you staring at him, he needs his health restored!”

 

The deputy Headmistress nodded quickly, clearly surprised that Severus was in this state.

 

Hermione continued forward with Snape behind her floating in the air, as McGonagall clearly followed behind him, to make sure that no students would ask any questions.

 

Reaching the doors of the Hospital wing was not that difficult but Hermione had to carefully make sure that Snape would not hit anything.

 

There was Madam Pomfrey administering a potion to a sick student, when she turned herself towards the entrance and saw Hermione and her trusted colleague at the door, she dropped everything and looked at them with a scowl on her face.

 

“What is it this time Miss Granger, are you hurt, is something the matter?

 

Hermione simply moved to the side so that the nurse could see Professor Snape still and injured before her.”

 

“Oh Merlin” the nurse exclaimed “Severus must have had a particularly bad summons tonight.”

 

The nurse took over the levitation of Snape and floated him over to a bed with warm covers and the always-trusty pillow.

 

Once he was settled on the bed, Pomfrey began to wave her wand in a series of diagnostic spells trying to figure out what if any unseen injuries the Professor had.

 

A red glow emitted from the wand a few times and the matron grimaced as she figured out the results of her scans.

 

“Well, he will live, that much is for certain but he has two broken ribs and severe blood loss.”

 

Hermione had composed herself but tears were visible in her eyes.

 

“Miss Granger, did you manage to use your own healing spells to stop the bleeding?” The matron asked.

 

“Yes” said Hermione, barely able to speak and looking at the potions master’s face for signs of pain, it appeared he was out cold.

 

“He will need Dittany and blood replenishing potions.”

 

The nurse bustled over to one of the cabinets near her office and gesturing Professor McGonagall and Hermione away for a few moments; she pulled the screen around the Potions Master and began to apply the Dittany and carefully opened his mouth to give him the blood replenishing potion, she had to use a reflex spell to get him to swallow, it was a good sign that the nurse could hear him breathing even if quietly but it was rather strained with the broken ribs, then she knitted his ribs up properly and healed them the best she could, making sure that his lungs also were stable.

 

“You can come back now you two” said Pomfrey as she retracted the screen. Hermione looked around for a chair and finding one, she sat herself down next to Snape’s pillow; she looked at him closely, watching his chest as it rose and fell; this was when Professor McGonagall started to ask Hermione questions.

 

“Miss Granger, how did this happen?”

 

“I don’t know. I was just in my bedroom in the tower and looked out the window and saw Professor Snape on the ground, he was out cold, it didn’t seem like anyone was nearby, so I ran outside and brought him here, I’m not sure how he ended up the way he was.” Hermione sniffed and rubbed her nose.

 

“The only probable conclusion would be, that he received a call from the Dark Lord and angered him enough to cause this carnage to occur to him, the question is what caused it to happen?” The Deputy Headmistress said in thought.

 

“I’m not sure Professor, whenever he wakes I can ask him” said Hermione quietly, looking at Snape’s face in thought.

 

“I believe it should be up to us as the staff to look into the matter, you can return to Gryffindor tower.”

 

But Hermione wasn’t about to move, not if she had her way.

 

“I’m sorry Professor but I’m staying in the hospital wing and nothing you can do or say, will take me away from his side.”

 

“Be that as it may, what will he think when he has noticed you sitting next to him at his bedside?

 

Hermione knew she should say something about that, she didn’t really know what Snape’s reaction would be, probably some choice words and a sneer.

 

“I think I can find that out for myself Professor, please let it be, I’ll be sure to get out if it goes over my head.”

 

Professor McGonagall gave a sigh “Very well, do let us know if he wakes up, I am most eager to hear what happened, also I will send up the elves to give you some refreshment later.”

 

Hermione nodded slightly and the stern witch left the wing.

 

***

Harry was deep in thought as he made his way back to the common room, the discussion about the Headmaster’s affliction was a shock to him and it still brought up the prospect of who would lead the war effort if Dumbledore were to become infirm, sooner than the 2 year expectation that the Headmaster had mentioned but all would be well as long as the main goal in focus remained, to defeat the Dark Lord.

 

He was going to head back to the common room for a few hours before he had to meet Pansy at the astronomy tower, now the question was, what was Ginny up to?

 

Once he was next to the fat lady, before he could even give the password she spoke up.

 

“Well hello dear, I believe you might be interested in what your significant other has to say to you, there has been a rather significant development.”

 

“Uh, thank you” Harry said and gave the password, once he was in the common room, he saw Ginny there on the same couch he had left her, looking closely at the essay she was working on.

 

“Gin. I’m back.”

 

Ginny looked up and upon seeing her boyfriend, leaped up into his arms, putting her head on his shoulder and breathing rather audibly.

 

“Is something wrong?” Harry asked, stroking his hand along her beautiful shining hair and Ginny shivered at the tender contact.

 

“Hermione ran out on me.”

 

“What for?” Harry suddenly wondered what the brunette was up to.

 

“She didn’t really say, in fact she didn’t look at me. She looked like she was in a panic running out the portrait hole. I tried to ask her what was the matter but she wouldn’t stop, she was hasty.”

 

“Did you get McGonagall to check it out?” Harry had leaned down and was trailing gentle kisses on Ginny’s neck, getting soft moans from the young witch in appreciation; in return she had splayed her hands around his neck.

 

“Yes I did, I ran to her office and told her, so I suppose she is taking care of it.”

 

“Well good, I hope she finds out what is going on.”

 

Ginny nodded in agreement.

 

Meanwhile, Harry grabbed Ginny and pulled her over to the couch, where he propped her on his lap and began rubbing her back in circles.

 

“So what did you and Dumbledore talk about?” Ginny asked.

 

“Oh, we discussed his mission he went on, its order business, being in said order, I can’t really divulge what was said but I can tell you that he had something happen to him.”

 

“Oh no, was it serious?”

 

“Again, its really only business for the order to know but he continues to be the headmaster, I wouldn’t be where I am today without his guidance.”

 

Ginny nodded slightly, squinting a bit at the essay she was working on, which she had in her hands while sitting in Harry’s lap.

 

“What’s that you’re working on?

 

Ginny looked at him with a look akin to amusement.

 

“I don’t like that look Gin,” said Harry with a look of his own.

“I figured you wouldn’t, you will only see me making that look when I’m doing something that reminds me of the two of us.”

 

Harry couldn’t believe his eyes, was she writing something about the two of them, maybe something about their exploits in the intimacy department?

 

“It’s an essay for Flitwick, he wants us fifth years to write about something that changed our lives, so why not talk about us? I reckon it’s a good idea.” Ginny looked at him for approval.

 

With a shrug, Harry nodded “go right ahead but nothing crazy you understand, I don’t want my reputation as the chosen one ruined.”

 

Ginny laughed loudly in a rather animated matter at his statement “Harry, do you want the naughty version or the nice version, because my line of thought can go either way.”

 

“Just be discrete, I don’t want Draco bloody Malfoy to start sporting a rumor mill from his mouth.”

 

“What’s the probability that he will or won’t hear of what I wrote?’ she asked with a smirk.

 

“Its rather likely that he will hear of it, if Crabbe and Goyle can overhear us talking about it.”

 

Ginny put her head in her hands and laughed bitterly “I don’t want to even think about what could happen.”

 

Harry nodded right along with her and left a kiss on her forehead in reassurance “Don’t let Malfoy sway you, he’s bloody insignificant as far as I can tell.”

 

Ginny felt another point of agreement with his words.

 

The redhead wished to continue working on the controversial essay and so Harry went back up to his dormitory to take a look at the Marauders map, in order for tonight’s rendezvous with Pansy to work, Harry would need to be absolutely certain that Filtch and Mrs. Norris were nowhere near his intended destination.

 

He carefully scrutinized the many pathways and hallways and areas near the teacher’s offices, from what he could tell, nothing seemed out of the ordinary, Snape wasn’t in his office, so perhaps he was out berating a student.

 

It appeared that everything was set for the evening and so after spending the rest of the immediate time between the discussion with Ginny and the upcoming bond procedure working on homework in the common room, he was ready to make his plan of action count, everyone had left the room and Harry had just completed an intense snogging session with Ginny, which thankfully, had not been seen by anyone during that intimate moment.

 

He was already prepared with the cloak and the map, quickly; he tiptoed out of the common room, even ignoring the sleepy grunt that the fat lady had made in her portrait.

 

The torchlight brightness level had been turned down in the hallways, possibly to simulate the fact that it was nighttime and that no students should be out of beds after hours.

 

Harry kept his focus on his silent run through the hallways, pausing only a couple of times to check the map to make sure that no one was present.

 

When he finally reached the stairs to the Astronomy tower, it was to find a cold breeze coming from above him; the cool air was literally coming down the stairs and flowing through the hallways.

 

Harry mounted the stairs and walked up towards the source of the cold, the trapdoor leading to the outside was open and Harry felt that at this point he could take off his cloak he had barely done so, when he was suddenly grabbed by a hand and yanked out to the surface of the tower.

 

There standing in a nightgown and a thick overcoat was Pansy, she looked tired but her eyes made Harry believe that she was still awake enough that she would be able to do the bonding.

 

“Good Evening Parkinson, you don’t look all that awake tonight,” stated Harry with emphasis.

 

“You thought correctly Potter, I can barely stand on my feet but I want to get this done, wouldn’t you agree?”

 

Harry still felt a lump in his throat about all this, could he really trust this girl to know his very thoughts and share a magical element with her just to oppose one of his most seriously sworn enemies in Draco Malfoy?

 

“Does Draco suspect anything? I mean, it’s only been a few hours since you accosted me in a broom closet.”

 

“He doesn’t suspect a thing, I said I was patrolling a bit longer tonight and he thought nothing of it, now what can you tell me about bonds?”

 

“Well, what bond are we talking about here, there is more than one meaning for the word you know,” said Harry, giving her a notable gaze at the question.

“Yes, there are several meanings of the word bond, I think the most popular meanings are for money, like Gringotts, in this case it’s the money which everyone craves just to have, based on tradition in pureblood circles in my family, saving a select sum of money can be considered a bond and the other most common use for the term is for getting together so to speak, that’s basically what we are doing just now.”

 

Harry nodded slowly, he knew what he was getting himself into but he wanted some answers.

 

“How do I know you aren’t setting me up here, are you sure this is going to work?”

 

Instead of answering him, Pansy wrapped her arms around Harry and pulled him close to her. Harry stiffened but didn’t try to move; the smell of Citrus in her hair overwhelmed his senses and made his breath hitch.

 

“Enjoying that Potter?” Pansy asked with a pointed sneer.

 

After not speaking for a few moments, Harry managed to say a few words albeit quietly “I suppose.”

 

She dipped her head at his response “I have to keep up appearances, better to smell good than not. The only drawback is some of my fellow Slytherins have decided to waggle their eyebrows at me much too often. I’m better then that.”

 

Harry couldn’t believe that she was being so bold about her situation. He was already under the assumption that Pansy was very popular within Slytherin House but he didn’t know what her strengths and weaknesses were, at some point, he decided he would have to ask her about those.

 

So how does this bond work?” Harry asked.

 

“This is one of the bond spells that my ancestors used, I had to search the family library to find out what the incantation was and if it was still widely used, as I expected it’s rarely used now, in fact if a student was caught here using it, you would get expelled.”

 

“But this isn’t an unforgivable, how can its use be restricted?” Harry was shivering, the breeze had picked up on the tower and he was finding it hard to concentrate.

 

He was suddenly let go by Pansy as she waved her wand and there next to them was a leather sofa complete with a little table next to it. Twin pops were heard and there on the table were two steaming cups of hot tea.

 

Harry’s eyes widened in surprise “did you just summon a house elf?”

 

“I did” she confirmed “Just one of the elves that is loyal to Slytherin, some of them get so hooked with a certain house it’s hard for them to serve Hogwarts in other capacities.”

 

Harry nodded in understanding “I don’t think I would want Dobby to see us doing this, he would say bad Harry, or something to that effect,” said Harry with a grin.

 

Pansy scowled at the mention of the house elf.

 

“I don’t really favor Draco’s old servant however, perhaps if I could see what he has done in the service of Hogwarts here, I might have a different opinion.”

 

Harry cringed at the use of words that the Slytherin used. Dobby was a good elf, crazy at times but good.

 

“Please don’t speak ill of Dobby in front of me, I know he can act weird but I mean come on, he’s a house elf for bloody sakes.”

 

Pansy grunted in hesitant agreement but that still would not settle her viewpoint on the subject of house elves.

 

“Well sit down Potter, the sofa isn’t going to hurt your arse,” she said with a sneer.

 

Pansy pointed at one side of the sofa and Harry followed suit and seated himself.

 

“Now, you have to understand that this spell is painful, it will hurt, your muscles will hurt, you might not even be able to keep your eyes open for a second at a time, in fact you might even scream, there are however, certain remedies to keep it at a minimum so that it won’t be bloody difficult.”

 

“Oh bloody hell, don’t tell me that you laced the tea with something” Harry looked truly mortified as the thought flowed through his brain.

 

“Calming draught, that’s all it is, just to keep you from being all jumpy” Pansy picked up her teacup and sniffed it “Yes, just the right hint of orange and pekoe.”

 

Harry nodded, albeit slowly “ok, I’ll trust you this time but don’t make me lose that trust.” He drank up much of that cup of tea as he stated this.

 

Pansy nodded with an accepting smirk “have it your way Potter, now look at me and don’t blink.”

 

Harry did as he was instructed and he was suddenly engulfed with warm moist lips that made his senses flutter in warning, why was she doing this, this couldn’t be a part of the bond no, most definitely not at all.

 

Pansy stop!” Harry said, trying to push away from her “this is a bonding ceremony, not a snogging session.”

 

She did not answer him but she did take out her wand and clasped her hands in his, finally releasing his face.

 

“Hold still” she said quietly as she pointed her wand to his wrist “ _Culus Atocis!_ ”

Instantly, white hot pain enveloped every inch of Harry’s body and he had to grit his teeth to keep from crying out, the agony was enormous and one of the more pressing fears in Harry’s mind was of his scar, would Voldemort feel this spell, would it arouse suspicion?

 

Harry didn’t have that much time to think about the dark wizard, as he and the witch his hands were clasping were suddenly engulfed in a blinding blue light, all he could hear was Pansy pronouncing the same spell over and over again in short intervals and then, when the pain became too great, he blacked out.

 

Harry came to with the feel of Pansy’s body pressed against him, the couch was heavy with their combined weight, she wasn’t doing anything, just laying there and breathing heavily in an audible manner and it appeared she had conjured a comforter over them as well.

 

Harry was the first to break the silence “Pansy, are you all right? I think I blacked out or something and what’s that sound?’

 

Next to them, Harry could hear the sound of wailing, but not just any particular wailing, it sounded strange nonetheless.

 

“It’s the wards Potter, “she said looking at him with unconcerned eyes “this spell always causes the wards to reset or surge, it did as such when my family used the spell in the past, its not going to harm the school’s ancient powers, I’m sure the Headmaster has a fail safe plan or something.”

 

Would Dumbledore have known the wards had been tripped, was he headed up to see what was going on?

 

“Dumbledore must already know what happened,” said Harry putting his head in his hands “its detention for sure.”

 

She patted his back in reassurance “not if I can help it.”

 

“You would take the blame for me but Snape is your head of house, he probably won’t even deduct a point from Slytherin.”

 

Pansy did not comment on that, instead she said, “Can you feel my thoughts?”

Harry carefully centered his mind to seek out her presence and there, at least weakly, he felt her thoughts swirling, they were calm and composed but it felt as if she was seeking his thoughts as well, Harry’s occlumency skills were suspect at best, given with how the greasy git had humiliated him.

 

“You seem calm, as if this seems routine to you.” said Harry, noting her expression.

 

“I am right now, doing all this spell work doesn’t bloody sway me in the least.”

 

Harry nodded at her “So what should I do with it now?”

 

“Its very simple, anytime that I am in danger you will basically feel my pain, my thought processes and anything else at the time, somehow you have to figure out where I am and find a way to rescue me.”

 

“Let’s say you are in your common room and something happens, then what should I do, I can’t just barge in there to save you,” said Harry giving her a scowl as if she could try to find a way around that.

 

“You may have no choice then will you Potter?” she said “Use that cloak of yours, its good enough isn’t it?”

 

Harry knew that she had a point but Snape had so many ways of figuring out who was in his house and who wasn’t, thus it would not be difficult for the Professor to use means of identification.

 

“We better get back to our towers before Filch comes calling” said Harry, leaping up off the couch and lifting Pansy up by the hand as well.

 

Pansy wrapped herself around him once more, clearly not wanting to lose any contact.

 

“Look, just let me know if Malfoy shows any aggression, heck if you have to come to me in the great hall do that.”

 

He threw the cloak around the both of them and they hurried back down the astronomy tower staircase into one of the corridors, when he felt that they were all clear, Harry let Pansy be on her way.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Credit is due to JK Rowling as usual for her great work on the Potter universe. All real life objects and landmarks are given credit to their respective entities.
> 
> You will notice that I don't give titles to my chapters. In my view, it is extremely difficult to come up with so many different names for each chapter and since its a given that this fic is going to be massively large, there really is no point in naming them. Read my chapter notes and closely read the chapters so you know what's going on.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are welcome. Enjoy!

Chapter 12

 

Snape was snoring quietly, broken only by the occasional grunt of pain and a muttered word at times. Hermione was sitting next to his bedside wrapped tightly in her school robes, given the fact that it was about 2am in the morning, the hospital wing was bitter cold and Madam Pomfrey had brought out a cup of tea. For the life of her, Hermione could not stop shivering.

This was a test of sorts that the young witch would face and that was whether or not Snape would approve of her being next to his bedside, would he think of her as a pest for even being within inches of him?

 

Suddenly she heard a knock on the front door to the wing, and Hermione pulled her wand out and carefully headed to the door to open it, one question that she had on her mind was, why would the person who was knocking decide that they couldn’t come in immediately?  


Upon reaching the door and opening it, Hermione was surprised to see the Headmaster looking at her with his twinkling eyes; she put her wand back in her pocket before she could do anything brash.

 

“Ah, Miss Granger, I figured I would find you here” he whispered so as not to disturb the potions master “I would like to take a short stroll with you around the school if you have a moment?”

 

She turned around to look back at Snape, still out to the world on the bed.

 

“I assure you, should you wish to speak with him, then I shall get you back here in time before he enters a state of wakefulness.”

 

Hermione nodded, it would do no good to disrespect the Headmaster by not coming along with him, even for a moment and perhaps it would be a good time to tell him all that had transpired in the interim.

 

“You know what happened don’t you sir? “ She said mildly, looking at him for confirmation.

 

“I do,” he said gravely.

 

“But how” she countered, wanting the Headmaster to explain himself.

 

“Let us walk” Dumbledore said, not instantly answering her question right away but leading her down from the hospital wing and to the front doors of the castle.

 

They headed outside and began to walk at a leisurely pace, simply taking their time not walking anywhere in particularly but keeping an eye on their surroundings.

 

“He was summoned this evening to meet with Lord Voldemort and judging by what Poppy sent me a while ago, it appears that he was inflicted with injuries that are consistent with the cutting curse.”

 

Hermione gasped slightly, she had already figured that was the case but the question was, who could inflict such injury on the mighty potions master?

 

“Severus is not immune to injury, as a spy for Voldemort, he serves the school and Voldemort together in a double capacity, always telling us what the death eaters and their allies are doing during our meetings of the order.”

 

“Why exactly, does he always get injured, is Voldemort that ruthless that Professor Snape has to come back bleeding and unconscious?”

 

“Tom has always been rough to those he counts as servants my dear, Severus risks his life for all of us, each time he goes, we never know in which state he will return, I assure you he has been through far worse, there are things I myself would not even dare to tell you given the fact that the details would probably cause a state of distress from anyone within the sound of my voice.”

 

“Sir, he almost looked as if he were dead!” Hermione choked back a sob and tried to hold in her tears, just thinking of the memory was wrecking her mind at the moment.

 

“Yes, he has sometimes appeared that way on occasion as I’ve said, it so happens that one of the house elves on night watch this evening detected him being released next to the main gates but didn’t bother to tell me his location until after he was brought to the hospital wing.”

 

Hermione’s composure darkened “You use house elves for night watch duty?”

 

“Miss Granger, it is simply the fact that members of staff are facing an increased workplace load with an increased amount of menacing and disturbing incidents among students and sometimes directed at staff, as Headmaster, I believe having extra eyes and ears shall provide us with a way to address these issues in an expedited manner.”

 

Hermione wanted to complain to the Headmaster for using elves like that but she also didn’t want to trouble him too much with all that he was facing as head of such a large school.

 

“I believe that your words on the matters concerning Severus are sufficient, we can only hope the Dark Lord will be less gruesome on him during his next summons. I also believe that Severus would tell me little of anything about what led to this incident as it would complicate his cover, in due time though, perhaps he shall provide me with details, whenever it concerns injuries on his person he tells me little, it is a habit most regrettable.”

 

She nodded in agreement and Dumbledore intended to let this drag out a little longer but before anything else could be said, a loud wailing started and Dumbledore turned around in alarm.

 

“Something has tripped the wards” Dumbledore flashed his wand to the sky and red sparks shot out of it, then he started to wave his wand in tight circles, apparently trying to see the inner workings of the school to determine who the culprit was.

 

“The signature of the breach is coming from the astronomy tower, whoever it was must have used a powerful magical spell” said the Headmaster, looking in the direction of the said tower.

 

Whoever it was, they could not have been a death eater, otherwise, there would have been the familiar dark mark above the grounds and it didn’t appear as if anything was sinister or out of place.

 

“You may return to the hospital wing Miss Granger, in due time this will be sorted out.”

 

“You’re bloody right it will,” said a voice just behind them and there stood McGonagall in a blue nightgown and in slippers that matched the colors of Gryffindor house, typical for her it appeared at this time of night.

 

“Albus, what is the meaning of this?” The Deputy Headmistress looked around the grounds, not seeing anything amiss but hearing the sounds of the wards having breeched.

 

“I summoned you Minerva because the wards have been breached this evening by whom I believe to be a student out of bed after hours.”

 

“You are fairly certain it’s a student, could it be Mr. Potter?”

 

“One must not come to conclusions so quickly but I would not be surprised if it was Harry who produced such power,” said Dumbledore, closely holding his hand to his beard in thought.

 

“Professor’s, I think I will leave you to sorting this out, I’m going back to the hospital wing if you don’t mind”

 

The Headmaster waved Hermione on her way as a sign of dismissal and her Transfiguration professor gave her a tight smile of assent as well.

 

Hermione began her journey back to the castle, and when she arrived at the hospital wing, she found that Snape had awoken but was simply laying down still, looking at the celling with his open eyes and moaning.

 

“Sir, are you all right” Hermione saw 2 small vials on a tray next to him and figured that the matron had placed them in waiting for him to awake from his ordeal.

Hermione grabbed one of the vials and noticed that it was a very powerful pain potion, meant to relieve the pressure on the nerve endings in a wizard or witches body.

 

“Sir, you have to take this, it will help” said Hermione, dangling the vial in front of the potions master’s face.

 

But all Snape did was still look up the celling, it was if he didn’t know she was there.

 

“Sir wake up!” Hermione took her wand out and pointed it at him and with a start muttered “Ennervate!”

 

Snape’s eyes came into focus, to the relief of Hermione and the first words out of his mouth were probably expected.

 

“Miss Granger, what are you doing here, this is highly inappropriate.”

 

“I just saved your life and you think my presence here is inappropriate?”

 

Snape didn’t respond to her right away, instead he sighed deeply and silence reigned for a few moments of time.

 

Snape finally spoke, his eyes focusing on her further.

 

“Your presence is not necessary, you should be in your tower.”

 

“I’m not leaving, you can try everything you want but I’m not leaving,” said Hermione with anger tinting her voice “I’ve been watching over you seeing as Madam Pomfrey could use some sleep, now take your potions!” She held them out to him and he grudgingly consumed them.

 

Snape shifted up a bit in the bed “How did I get here?”

 

“I levitated your sorry arse into the castle that’s what.”

 

“10 points from Gryffindor for your cheek Miss Granger!

 

Hermione instantly felt embarrassed for calling him what she had, but in effect it was right on par with how she felt at his tone.

 

Right then, there were a series of pops and a plate full of sandwiches and tea appeared on another tray at the foot of the bed that Snape was currently occupying.

 

“Professor, eat up, it’ll help” said Hermione.

 

“How fitting, the house elves have seen to it to send a bit of refreshment, sadly, I must decline.”

 

Snape stood up from the bed but before he could even move an inch he was stopped by the wise voice of the Headmaster and following him in was Professor McGonagall.

 

“Severus, you have awoken, I trust you have no ill effects?”

 

‘I feel robust enough Albus, why must you bring this know it all to try to sway me, you know she should be in her tower.”

 

“Now Severus, it is her that should be thanked, you were particularly severely injured near the front gates, if it hadn’t been for her, well unfortunate circumstances may have been the result.”

 

“I could have taken care of myself, I’ve been through it many times, you know that Albus.”

 

“You would have died, your injuries were severe, what’s worse, according to Poppy you were running a high fever.”

 

Snape stared at the Headmaster with an incredulous look.

 

“Miss Granger has told Minerva and myself all that we need to know concerning this matter but I expect to hear details later.”

 

Snape could not tell them, not with the informant going around and perhaps spying on every conversation and he did not yet know whom that was.

 

“As you wish, now if you don’t mind I would like to get to my quarters” and with that he left the wing.

 

“Miss Granger, I appreciate your help this evening but you may return to your tower,” said Albus, his eyes bright.

 

 “I’ll do that sir, good night” and she left the wing as well.

 

Later, in his office just before dawn, the Headmaster did eventually figure out that it was Harry who had somehow breached the wards. The question was, how did it happen and an even more important development centered on that fact that the Headmaster believed it to be dark magic, if this was so, then he would have to heighten his monitoring of the wards, there was the possibility that not just one but two had caused this, serious issues indeed.

 

***

The weekend was here and for Harry on this Friday afternoon, it meant the chance of enjoying Quidditch tryouts, being September, it was starting to rain more frequently and the path down to the pitch was submerged deep with mud, causing Harry and those who wanted to try out to slip and fall on occasion, it was embarrassing, could the school even consider laying muggle gravel to mark the path down to the pitch? Harry realized of course that with the traditional magical commodities that were present here, that might be considered a long shot.

 

When they had reached the pitch, it was to find that the rain had flooded the pitch, as it was, the mess could easily be cleared but it required the use of several rounds of the scourgify charm and when all was said and done, the field was acceptable yet still wet but manageable.

 

“Ok” said Harry “those of you that are trying out, I would like you to line up by the position that you are intending to compete in.”

 

One by one, the students got into separate groups, some of them were shouting above the din of talking to make sure that they were in the right group and Harry and Ginny had to go around to make sure that they were being orderly.

 

“All right everyone, are we all settled because I have a feeling this tryout is going to be brutal, those of you that have chosen to try out are taking upon yourselves an obligation to compete with no mercy, I want you to play hard here, we have to do all that we can to get ready for Ravenclaw, as they will be our first opponent in a few weeks and guess who comes after that?”

 

“Slytherin” said a few voices.

 

“That’s right, so you better take this game seriously, I want all of the keepers to line up over here, you are going first.”

 

Ron headed over near one of the goal posts with the others but not before he dropped a quiet word to Harry “I know I will be a good keeper this year Harry, you really don’t have to do this you know?”

 

“I am giving everyone a fair chance Ron, let it rest, I’m sure you’ll do well.”

 

Ron muttered something under his breath but went over and joined the line.

 

“Count me in too Harry” said a voice and a hand brushed his arm and made Harry stiffen.

 

Turning around he gave a start when he realized who it was.

 

“Aurelie, what are you doing here? You play Quidditch?”

 

“Yes, I’ve been playing it since my second year in my old school, of course I was a reserve keeper but I’d like to try out here if you don’t mind.”

 

“You don’t have to ask my permission, go for it, lets see how you do,” said Harry, gesturing for her to join the line.

 

When they were all lined up, Harry stated the rules and the last part of this was rather notable “I would like all of you to go ahead of Aurelie and Ron here, who I believe should have a little more time than the others to show their skills, lets get to it.”

 

One by one each of the competitors rose in front of the quaffle hoops and Ginny acted as the one person who would challenge the keepers.

 

Most of them failed badly and yet Harry gave them words of encouragement and told them that he would enjoy their presence at the official matches this season.

 

Now, finally, it came down to Aurelie and Ron for the keeper position, what would happen? Would one win over the other, would there be unity or despair, there was only one-way to find out.

 

“All right mate, you go first, I’ll have Gin here try to score on you, If you can keep the Quaffle’s out for the most part, I will consider your standing as Keeper.”

 

Ron eagerly nodded at Harry’s words and stationed himself near the hoops.

 

“Ok Gin, give it a go, and make sure you throw it hard, he needs to really feel the challenge.”

 

Gin looked at her brother with the evil eye and Ron gulped audibly but readied himself.

 

With a grunt, Ginny threw the Quaffle with a forward movement of carefully aimed grace, and Ron barely managed to catch it and got the wind knocked out of him only slightly.

 

“Well done Ron, ready for another go?” asked Harry.

 

“Throw them at me. I’m ready,”

 

“Another go Gin, throw it harder this time.”

 

Ginny pulled her arm back a little more steeper and let the Quaffle fly and this time Ron barely was able to catch it only by the tips and sway it only slightly, it ended up falling away from his grip as his hands slipped and found the hoop.

 

“Were you even concentrating Ron? I mean literally, your hands were not even in the right place, you have to have them splayed out in front of you mate.”

 

Ron grumbled, “Of course I was watching, Ginny was a rocket, how else do you expect me to hold the bloody thing?”

 

“Easy there mate, just focus on catching it every time. One more try, if you can handle this one, you earned it” said Harry.

 

So once again Ron took position but with almost the same result, Ron could barely clutch the thing in his hands, he kept fumbling it.

 

“Well Ron, lets see what Aurelie has up her sleeve all right, maybe she can catch it with a little more precision.”

 

Ron grumbled miserably, thinking that Harry was taking advantage of him for no apparent reason.

 

Aurelie took her turn to try out, and there was definitely something different about her, to Harry, it appeared that she had the athleticism to match her mobility in the air near the hoop and she made several notable saves of the quaffle when it came her way, so much so, that Harry started having an internal battle wage inside whom, who was the better candidate, her or Ron?

 

After plenty of work, Harry called a stoppage to the activities and called Ron and Aurelie down to the pitch surface.

 

“Both of you did excellent but Ron, your accuracy needs improvement and Aurelie, you earned a spot on the team as the reserve keeper this year.”

 

Aurelie smiled at him brightly “Thanks Harry, I won’t let you down, do you think I will see any game action this year?”

 

“I believe you will, if our scores are comfortably ahead by a large margin yes,” said Harry, looking at a piece of parchment in his hand that had all of the team names on it.

 

She wanted to go tell her friends the good news but she first wanted to have a few moments to speak with him and talk to him one on one. This had to happen now, it was important.

 

After this tryout session was complete, Harry rushed to the training rooms to get changed, he needed to get back to the Common room to work on some things for charms but as he was changing, he couldn’t help but notice a sudden airy and sweet smell fill the air. What was it anyway?

 

“Harry, can I have a moment?”

 

Harry’s wand was flashing in the air before the intruder could even finish their sentence.

 

“No Harry, its me Aurelie!”

 

Harry stopped his movement and caught himself and was staring into the 5th year girl’s blue pools, she looked scared and nervous at the same time.

 

“What are you doing here, don’t you realize this is the boys changing room, if McGonagall caught wind of this, I’d be cleaning the trophies under Filch for weeks.”

 

He didn’t want to upset her, yelling at her would probably just cause him to feel horrible.

 

“I know the risk, but I just wanted to talk to you.”

 

Now this was interesting, couldn’t she realize that she could talk to him at a more reasonable location than a changing facility?

 

“Come with me, lets find a classroom” Harry started to walk briskly back to the castle, with Aurelie walking behind him at a similar pace, once in the castle, they trudged through several corridors until they found a vacant hallway that was surprisingly dark and only had a few torches burning, near the end of the hallway stood a door and what Harry presumed to be a classroom.

 

“In here”

 

They slipped inside and Harry placed silencing spells around the room.

 

“So, what did you want to talk about?” Harry asked.

 

“About you, why are you so famous?”

 

“I could tell you everything but It’s quite a long story.”

 

She nodded “I know you can, I know what happened to you when you were young but only because my father told me about you so much.”

 

“So he told you about my parents did he and how did he come across that?”

 

“The Headmaster” Aurelie looked at him with sorrowful eyes, as if she knew it was a sore subject.

 

Harry couldn’t help looking at those eyes and before he could stop himself he pulled her to him and held her against him. She put her head on his shoulder, it didn’t feel too dramatic and He was trying to show he supported her question and helping her to relax.

 

“I wish the Headmaster would have asked me permission to divulge that to your father before he told you but I’ll tell you what you want to know.”

 

So over the next several minutes, he shared his time as a young wizard until the very present, going over the adventures he was sharing with Hermione and Ron and the other students.

 

When the recitation of events was over, Harry was surprised to see Aurelie in tears. He conjured a couple of comfy chairs and they sat, visibly thinking about what to say to one another.

 

“I can’t believe that all happened to you,” she said quietly “I’d never want to see my parents go through that.”

 

“Would you like to see a picture of them?”

 

“Sure”

 

Harry raised his wand “Accio Photo Albums!”

 

In a few moments time, Harry was pelted with a few heavy tomes’ that contained the many pictures that the Order had collected over the years, which regarded his parents. He handed the volumes to her.

 

She perused them slowly and why she was doing so, Harry noticed her face remained wet.

 

“Are you sure you’re all right?” he asked, looking at her to gauge a response and quickly pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket, handing it to her.

 

“I’m all right, I’m just trying to think how it would feel to be you. I can’t even imagine.”

 

“I don’t think you want to go what I have gone through, it would be horrendous,” He said, looking out into space, trying to let her think for a moment.

 

“But I’m a fighter, I know what’s it like, its one reason why I decided to even come to this school, because it has some of the best professors in all of Europe. My old school can’t even come close to this.”

 

“Where did you go to school?”

“In Bern, it was your basic wizarding school but the professors were average and even though they knew spells, I didn’t feel like I was learning anything” she said gravely, looking down in her lap.

 

“So you chose to come here because your Dad was hired by the school?”

 

“Yes, I don’t think that there would have been any point in staying in Switzerland when a piece of the family you love is elsewhere and Hogwarts is the best around in Europe as it is.”

 

She had a point.

 

“You also came here because you heard about me didn’t you?”

 

Aurelie blushed, it appeared as if Harry had caught one of her secrets for coming here to Hogwarts in the first place.

 

“I was packing one day just before moving here and your picture was in the paper. You were surrounded by your friends, it looked like you had just won a battle I think.”

 

Harry choked up but tried to stifle it, bidding her to continue.

 

“So my mum comes in and I asked her, who this was, with the black round glasses and a lighting dash across his head and she told me, that this was one of the most famous wizards of all time.”

 

Harry tried to smile but couldn’t.

 

‘I knew right then that I just had to see you, I wanted to prove to myself that you were who you say you are.”

 

“Well I’m real aren’t I?” said Harry, giving her a pointed stare “I don’t like all this fame sometimes. I wish I could go through my schooling in peace, with the friends I have made so far and lead a normal life but ultimately that won’t happen now with this snake faced bastard on my tail. Life isn’t fair when you have a madman, wanting every bit of your flesh dead and broken into pieces.”

 

Aurelie nodded, there was the risk being spelled out in his words.

 

“That’s why I took the risk Harry, I’m not as famous as you are, I don’t have as many friends as you do every step of the way but I came here to live a life, to get my education.”

 

“Did that paper even tell you what happened during that battle?” Harry asked her.

 

“All it said was that it was a ruse or a diversion.”

 

Harry silently did thumbs up; at least the Swiss media was being honest. During the recitation of the events, he had only told her that there was a battle but not about who died and the purpose behind it in the first place, it was time to be honest.

 

“I was given a vision of my Godfather being tortured, I thought it was real. I went to London and found out it was all a ruse. My Godfather was killed by a death eater!”

 

“Who?”

 

“Bellatrix Lestrange”

 

“Isn’t she one of the death eaters I keep hearing about in the papers?”

 

“Yes,” said Harry raising his hands in the air for emphasis “She is Voldemort’s right hand.”

 

“I wondered about that, all my Father would tell me is that these people are ruthless.”

 

“Of course they’re ruthless, its been that way for years, they want to rid the world of certain breeds and muggles, it’s a supremacy movement they are after, what I want to know is if you feel safe up here?”

 

“As long as you are here, what do I have to fear, death?”

 

Harry gasped

 

“I’m sorry if I’m upsetting you”

 

Harry grabbed her hand tightly “I don’t want to hear you say that word, your family is counting on you. I’m counting on you, even If we only just met. You can’t let a bunch of crazy blokes take advantage of you, especially Malfoy.”

 

“The one on the train?”

 

“Yes, Malfoy and I have been arch enemies since first year, I think he’s a junior death eater.”

 

She gasped “You can’t be serious, at his age?”

 

“Believe it or not, his father and even his fathers friends aspired to be death eaters when they were young and in this very school.”

 

“They’re grown up now obviously right?”

 

“I’ve met the father, you don’t particularly want to be in range of his wand, it is deadly!”

 

Aurelie nodded taking care to take in every stated word.

 

“Well, this has been nice but I think we need to get back in range of civilization. McGonagall must be having chickens.”

 

Aurelie laughed, “I don’t see a chicken coop in her office do you?”

 

“No ha-ha” Harry laughed in return “Lets go see what the others are doing.”

 

****

Snape winced as he looked at the lines of scars that covered his chest and back, all he could remember before the Dark Lord had inflicted the cutting curse on him was a mad cackling and the feeling of red hot flames scouring his skin and then there was a blackness so hollow that it held him in darkness for who knows how long.

 

He had upset his master, worst yet, he had produced a moment of clumsiness in the presence of Lucius and Bella in a way that made him appear to be a laughing stock, he could not allow himself to tumble out of his master’s graces, not when there were battle lines to be fought and plans to be prepared for.

 

It all revolved around a Witch who had saved his life in that moment, with massive blood loss, he had felt that he would rather die and relieve himself of those hard times that he faced in the war but it was not to be, because some sodding student had saved him before he could go to a destiny of relief.

 

Why had she done it?

 

The only thing that he could reason was that Hermione had a large interest in him as her teacher, in most respects; she valued his insight on the art of potions making.

 

When Snape had gone through school and done his thesis on the art of his work, one thing that had continued to plague him was, how could he handle doing his work in an environment that had rowdy children and incompetent minds that only focused on getting attention and interrupting the class.

 

A teacher can only teach if the audience is willing to take in every word of mouth and of gesture and of writing and that was the mindset of Snape in the past and in the present. He had wanted to teach in upper level wizarding schools with advanced minds and competent researchers but when Lily Evans had been killed on that fateful October night, all had changed and in order to salvage his standing, he had agreed to take on a teaching role at Hogwarts.

 

Soon and Snape figured it would happen in the next few years, his Master would require him to take on an even larger role in the master plan, one that would cause him much heartache and despair and perhaps cries of betrayal from his fellow staff members.

 

In the meantime, he decided that he would take on a larger task of studying as much advanced potion making elements as possible, so that if the chance came, he would be able to teach at an institution that actually cared about getting things done and teaching straight on point.

 

There was one possibility that came to mind and that was the wizarding college at Oxford, a notable campus with land leased on behalf of the muggle university that taught thousands of wizards and witches every year and provided some of the most massive potions research ever undertaken by wizard or witch in the world. Like Hogwarts, normal non-magical muggles could not access it or even view the premises and it was shrouded in a massive barrier that turned away even the most curious onlookers.

 

He did not know when that would happen; maybe never if Voldemort destroyed everything that mattered but just to be ready, this research would commence.

 

This was where Hermione came in, with her young mind; she would be the perfect choice to help him come up with ideas for better potions and refinements to others that were already in existence, he had already proposed the idea to her after the welcoming feast with the expected acceptance, now the idea would be to find a way to use her insight often, also it would probably be a wise idea to introduce her to the wizarding college this school year and see what she thought of it.

 

In the meantime, he needed to continue to focus on the fact that he was under the service of Voldemort on one side and the Order on the other and that he would have no choice but to act the part with the intruding informant that the Dark Lord had sent to the school. He would tell the Headmaster a watered down version of what had occurred and what would occur but that was all. Dumbledore was the headmaster and as such he was the one who knew the defenses of the school, it was up to him to be ready for the attacks that would occur on Halloween night.

 

“Severus?” came the call from the Floo.

 

“What do you want Headmaster, I am rather occupied at the moment.”

 

“I did say that I would require an accounting of what occurred last evening, that will commence now.”

 

With a groan of annoyance, the potions master stepped through the Floo and into his employer’s office. The torches were down and it was rather dark, with only a few candles lit on the desk.

“Is there a reason for the toned down lighting Headmaster?”

 

“It allows me to concentrate on seeing the health of our school Severus. I can turn the lighting back up if you wish.”

 

“No, Albus, that will not be necessary, lets get on with this.”

 

Dumbledore decided to bring up an important subject first.

 

“First off, you should know that one of your students was on the astronomy tower last night.”

 

“And who might that be?”

 

“Pansy Parkinson”

 

Snape didn’t react, as Albus would have expected.

 

“I am surprised that does not seem to bring out much in you Severus.”

 

“No Albus, in fact, Miss Parkinson has already confided in me that she is having difficulties with Malfoy, perhaps she was on the tower trying to release pent up frustration.”

 

Albus chuckled softly “that is not even half of the situation, can you guess who else might have been up there as well?”

 

Snape groaned, “Potter?”

 

“Yes, Mr. Potter was up there with Miss Parkinson performing some kind of magical spell, I have tried to read the signature from the ward that was breached and have come to the conclusion that it was her that cast the spell and it appears to be of a dark variety, you wouldn’t happen to know what she might have used?”

 

“I haven’t the faintest idea.”

 

“After initially reviewing the magical signature that accompanied the spell, it appears to be of a protective and bonded nature. Perhaps she was trying to initiate a connection with the boy?”

 

“If she was, I would not be surprised, after all, Potter will do anything to defy common wisdom.”

 

“You already said she was having problems with Malfoy, has she disclosed them to you?”

 

“As much as I desire to disclose such concerns, I will not betray her confidences. She is my student and she deserves a chance to work these issues out on her own.”

 

Dumbledore was going to go further but he did not want to antagonize the point further and risk more ire. Dumbledore also decided to talk with Harry about his side of the story. He would give him every chance to explain himself.

 

“I expect you to tell me immediately if Malfoy threatens her. I fear that she may be having second thoughts about her alliances with the Dark Lord.”

 

Snape nodded briskly “I will keep you advised Headmaster.”

 

“Excellent, now to the main reason for this meeting, I really must know what caused you to return injured last evening, every bit of strategy is helpful Severus.”

 

“Strategy can be used for the most illicit of circumstances.”

 

 “Indeed, that is why keeping our strategy fully updated and complacent will provide our best chances against Tom as you well know. What can you divulge about what occurred?”

 

“I was called last night to the shores of Sicily, Lucius met me there and we went to where the Dark Lord was awaiting us, all I can tell you is that he has decided to expand his attacks beyond our shores. Unfortunately I had a moment of clumsiness during our meeting, which caused Bellaxtrix to inflict the cutting curse on me. Not a pleasant experience, however, being under his service requires pain and suffering as you well know Albus.”

 

Dumbledore looked aghast at this news “Has he given you exact locations?”

 

“No, he did not but he intends to attack certain magical ministries of magic, again with no outright location given. I have no idea which ones he intends to attack.”

 

“Given his current arsenal, I would be surprised if he could go beyond the European Continent. We have a member of the order who is manning Lands End at this very moment to detect if there is another death eater apparition or activity in that area.”

 

“When was the last one?”

 

“Approximately 3 nights ago, it was one of his followers that I do not even recognize” Dumbledore was looking at some parchment, which had a listing of sightings of death eater activity.

 

“The Dark Lord has seen to it that his most powerful allies are kept close to him and has decided to make them undergo a renewed training regimen, as a result there is a large increase in the number of missions where the recruits are being sent out in their place to inflict muggle assaults and killings, this is why it is my impression that these upcoming attacks are geared towards unleashing the allies, myself included on the populace with brutal force.”

 

Snape was carefully staying emotionless, trying not to mention where Hermione came in with all this. He wanted to deal with that himself; no buggering Headmaster would change that. He decided after this meeting that he would seek her and discuss the subject.

 

“I believe it would be wise to convene an order meeting, to see if the Order has sighted any activity near ministries of magic or formidable magical encampments.”

 

Snape nodded “If you require my presence, I shall relate the same information that I have related to you.”

 

“That would indeed be a great help if you attended.”

 

“I wish I could tell you everything, but you realize how much of a line I am threading do you not?”

 

“Indeed my boy I do. Your cover must be kept.”

 

“Then if this meeting is over, I must get back to what you unfortunately interrupted.”

 

“Of course Severus.”

 

Snape briskly walked out of the office, it was nearing supper in the great hall and he figured the young witch would not mind if he took her on a short excursion.

 

When he entered the hall, it was to find that the witch was seated with Potter and the new French witch, deeply animated in a discussion that appeared to be of the gossip variety, undeterred by this distraction, Severus quietly went behind them and causing Harry to look up with a start.

 

“Ah, I see that provided a chance to get your attention Potter.”

 

“What did I do this time Professor?”

 

Snape smirked “My presence here at your table is not directed at you, though if it was, I believe it would be a highly pleasurable experience.”

 

Harry tightened his fists.

 

“Be civil Potter, I will not have your cheek.”

 

Harry was glowing bright red at this point, straining to hex the man.

 

“I am actually here to speak with Miss Granger.”

 

Hermione looked up in wonder, she wasn’t surprised, perhaps he had come to his senses about last night.

 

“And just what do you need her for Professor?” Harry was skeptical.

 

“I need not tell you that it is none of your business what I discuss with other students. Come Miss Granger, to my office, now!”

 

Hermione got up from the table, ever wary of the looks from her friends, some of who were looking at Snape with disgust, but she paid no mind, following along closely behind the wizard as he swiftly marched towards the great hall doors, spouting under his breath about all the dunderheads in the world.

 

They reached a hallway but it was not the one that led to Snape’s office, instead they headed in the direction of one of the schools towers, which happened to be the astronomy tower.

 

“What are we going on the tower for?” asked Hermione, wondering what could possibly be necessary for them to go that direction.

 

“A very mischievous and despicable act occurred on this tower last night.”

 

“Oh, what exactly?”

 

“Potter and one of my students had a fling on this tower, apparently somewhere around midnight, you wouldn’t happen to know exactly what his plans were would you now Miss Granger?”

 

Hermione gasped, so Harry had been gone as well as herself last night, dealing with things and no wonder Dumbledore had sounded alarmed on the grounds when the wards were breeched.

 

“Was it Malfoy fighting with him?”

 

“Not at all Miss Granger, in fact, it was not a fight at all, it was a dark spell used in binding rituals!”

 

Hermione stopped, not wanting to move until she could piece this.

 

“Who was up there then?”

 

“Miss Parkinson”

Hermione snickered.

 

“It is not a laughing matter Miss Granger.”

 

“Do you know what the spell does sir?”

 

“I believe that it allows one to communicate with another’s conscience. A commendable act if hostility is something that is involved, such as between you dunderheads in Gryffindor and my house but regardless, an unorthodox act to commence without proper reason. Potter and Parkinson could have been killed!”

 

“Harry never told me where he went”

 

“Why would you expect him to do such a thing, knowing his bloody mind, it would not surprise me in the slightest if he decided to not forewarn anyone of this. I figure a month’s worth of detention will do him some good, do you not agree Miss Granger?”

 

Hermione wanted to object but it was not for her to incite his wrath.

 

“What if he goes and tells Dumbledore?”

 

They had reached the trapdoor and in an instant they were looking out over the balcony at the very spot where Hermione had found him the night before, Hermione couldn’t help but turn her head and try to stifle a sob.

 

Snape noticed but didn’t react right away, that would be for their little excursion.

 

“Do you think that Potter would be that mundane to report on his little tryst with Parkinson, it is unlikely that would be the case.”

 

Hermione nodded.

 

“In any case that is beside the point of having you accompany me this evening. We need to talk about certain events.”

 

He held out his arm “I take it you don’t yet have your apparition license?”

 

“No sir but…”

 

Without even answering her question, he grabbed her arm and with a great crack, they spun into the tube of transport.

 

When the spinning subsided, Hermione knew they had arrived somewhere along the coast, there were sea creatures and other wildlife splayed all over the barren landscape next to the beaches.

“Are you all in one piece?”

 

“Yes”

 

“As you should be, the art of apparition takes time to convincingly do well but if done with patience, it is not in any way difficult. I suppose you recognize where we are?”

 

Hermione looked off into the distance, it was dark but she could hear the wildlife and waves pounding the shorelines and there, a few feet away from them was a building that told her all she needed to know with its one dim light.

 

The visitor’s center it was.

 

“Lands End?”

 

“Precisely Miss Granger” said Snape, beckoning her to follow him to one of the many cliffs that surrounded them.

 

They reached a particular one that jutted out for about 20 meters and dangerously was surrounded by a wave lapping at them from below but they were far enough up, that the wave action would be confined to the lower levels of the cliff.

 

“You wanted to extend your sympathies of my summons from the Dark Lord and the resulting injuries that befell me, how best to do this, than to take us far away from the castle, to a place where we could discuss as teacher and student.”

 

Hermione was surprised and here she thought that all this time, the greasy professor had wanted to keep his injuries closeted and away from the student body.

 

“So you were summoned by him but why did you come back all cut up?” Hermione sniffed and tried to keep herself together.

 

Snape groaned, it was not his place to comfort young females, much less females that he knew from years as a teacher.

 

“I had a lack of judgment during a particular moment in which I was trying to cover for someone who the Dark Lord is after, I let my surface thoughts rise a little too dangerously.”

 

“Who is it?”

 

Here came the part that Snape was particularly dreading, would the young Gryffindor run from him and accuse him of treason the moment she heard?

 

“You Miss Granger, it is you the Dark Lord is after, but allow me to explain the reasoning for his viewpoint.”

 

The sudden silence after this statement was deafening, broken only by the waves pounding the shoreline and the occasional call of a seagull.

 

Hermione finally spoke, with just a word and she sounded like she wanted to hex the bloody daylights out of the man “Explain”

 

Snape exhaled but was careful not to let out any emotional aspects of what he felt, he was a servant of the Dark Lord, he needed to act the part in case anyone was monitoring their whereabouts this evening.

 

“The Dark Lord sees you as a plaything, during my most recent meeting with him last evening, he desired to have you in his presence, that he might find a way to cause your beloved Potter to have his courage destroyed.”

 

Hermione agreed with the Professor on that point, with Harry’s chosen one status, it would be foolish for him to run out of the safe confines of Hogwarts and make a scene.

 

“Out of all the students I have taught, nothing would pain me more, than to see you beaten and raped in front of that madman.”  


Hermione wanted to cry, that was one of the nicest statements she had heard from the wizard.

 

But was there more?

 

“As much as I would like to be able to just simply hold you back from going to his presence, that may not be possible” said Snape, clearly waiting for her to run.

 

But she didn’t, instead she asked him why.

 

“I have to keep my cover Miss Granger, as you know, many of my fellow colleagues have sympathizers with the Dark Lord among the students, and if they were instructed by their fathers to find a way to apprehend you, or to assault you or commit a calamity of the most heinous kind on you, this would be a key signal that the Dark Lord, in all of his efforts desires you for himself.”

 

“But you won’t let him will you.”

 

“He has not directly instructed me to bring you to him at the present time, but you are indeed his target and these lurkers are probably laying in wait to take you at any available moment.”

 

Hermione nodded

 

“In the meantime, do not let this distract you from your studies. I expect you to continue to show the same level of dedication to your potions work in my classroom as you have up till now, do you understand?”

 

“What can I do, why did I deserve to be hunted down by Voldemort, am I just his toy?”

 

Snape could not help the elevated anger that suddenly enveloped his soul over this remark, partially because of the way she said it and because of his anger at his master, he grabbed her shoulders and stared deeply into her eyes where those pools were frightened but there was no sign of mistrust.

 

“Trust me when I say that I will do everything in my power to lessen the chance that the Dark Lord will require your presence.”

 

He would not tell her anything further, for fear of making her make the very bad choice of going out the way to worsen the already tense situation, instead he decided to dive in on the other subject that he had been considering.

 

“What do you know about the Oxford Wizarding College?” Snape asked.

 

Hermione was surprised, why would her professor of all people be asking her a question like this? Of course, she eagerly wanted to graduate Hogwarts, so that she could pursue higher opportunities.

 

“I know a little about it, why do you ask?”

 

“Because you have stated that you have an interest in a career of doing potions work and I have it on good authority that the college would be glad to have people of your nature, given that you have agreed to help in my potions work this year, this will only increase your viability among the admissions staff there, some of them are already clamoring for your services.”

 

“I appreciate the interest they have but what are the requirements to get in?” She asked.

 

“Its quite simple really Miss Granger, do as you are doing now in my classes and you will be rewarded.”

 

Hermione didn’t think it was simple at all.

 

“But I want to do a big research thesis in your class before I graduate!”

 

“Really Miss Granger, you believe you have the ability to do one of my critical research projects, that I only give to the most highest in aptitude students in my classroom?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“I will consider letting you undertake one of these under the condition that you work several hours with me on the research that I am conducting, is that agreeable?” Snape asked.

 

“Yes!”

 

“Then be at my office on 8pm this Sunday night, do not be late.”

 

“Sunday but it’s the weekend!”

 

“You want me to offer you the best in potions expertise, you will have to be prepared to work on the weekends, now let’s get back to the school before Albus has Canaries.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Let it be known that all stuff Harry Potter related in this work, is given proper credit to JK Rowling and all real life objects and landmarks are given credit to their respective owners and parties.
> 
> A/N: Hey readers! I have not updated this story in ages, because of education commitments but here you are, an extra large chapter for waiting. Please feel free to leave comments, ideas or suggestions for improvement. I am continuing to edit the early chapters I've written so far, currently edited through chapter 3. The idea is for every 3 chapters I write, another 3 will be edited. 
> 
> Be warned, adult content is present in some parts of this chapter.

Chapter 13

 

Harry felt restless tonight, it was now just a few hours after midnight on this first Saturday of the term and for the life of him, Harry couldn’t sleep, it felt different being in his own suite, he had everything that he could want, even elves to do his every whim but how do you think he felt when he was by himself in a suite with everything imaginable?

 

Since it was a given tonight that he couldn’t get a kilo of shuteye, he called for tea and took a seat on the loveseat. The elf returned in short order with the indicated hot liquid; it was at this point that Harry started thinking about recent events.

 

Of first concern was Aurelie, charming witch and yet in a matter of just a week she had been able to get under his skin and learn his whole life’s history. The thing he worried about the most though, was the possibility that her shelf would be broken when he told her the prophecy. Harry figured that Aurelie was simply a fangirl and perhaps she would get over her enthusiasm for him in time, how soon that would be, he did not know, maybe it would be a quick few weeks, he could hope could he?

 

That being said, he couldn’t simply just forget about Aurelie when her interest waned, those who he was most closest to, had won his heart and he supported them to no end but as far as Aurelie was concerned, this all reeked of fangirl to him, in the meantime, he would continue to play the compassionate wizard towards her.

 

Pansy was another story, it was only earlier this week when he was enjoying the lavish prefects bathroom and Pansy had out of nowhere, bared her all and teased him in the tub, at first it felt so scandalous and yet in a way it still did but he had made a deal with her to secretly protect her against Draco, all that remained in his mind, was whether or not she could be trusted, that was still a sore spot and then consider all of the large amount of touching she had exhibited, he could take it but was it worth it?

 

Ginny, the closest witch who he currently confided his deepest love with, was the ultimate person who Harry focused on for anything and this had only increased back just before term when he had been dropped off by the greasy git at the burrow. That warm witch would always be someone that he would worry about, war, or no war but now he was within the thick of the war and no one would be able to provide as much comfort as Ginny would.

 

It was on this premise as he thought about these witches, as he sipped on his warm tea, that he suddenly without warning felt his scar start to burn. The pain was overwhelming.

 

“NO! NO!”

 

_It was in his lair where he felt at ease. Voldemort sat listening to a report by Lucius on the state of the recruits when he suddenly had serious news to report, around Lucius, several of his Lord’s loyal servants listened in eagerly._

_“We have been betrayed my Lord.”_

_“By who Lucius?”_

_“Greengrass.”_

_“Bella! Grab that infidel and bring him in now!”_

_Bellatrix complied with the request and sought the man within his chambers, where he was training for a future mission, hoping his cover was spared._

_“Lucius, after you finish your reports on our recruits, inform my loyal servant at Hogwarts to kill his family that is matriculating there, all of them!”_

_Lucius bowed deeply “I can do so now my Lord” with a flick of his wand in the air; the deed was done with a simple signaling spell “he has been informed.”_

_“Excellent!”_

_Within moments, The Greengrass patriarch was in the room. Being roughly dragged by Bellatrix who was smiling evilly at her Lord._

_“Greengrass, what a pathetic deed you are committing.”_

_Greengrass, realizing that he would not get out without some sort of punishment responded._

_“Have I not been loyal to you my Lord?”_

_“Oh yes” Voldemort said with a sinister demeanor “however, you wouldn’t happen to be joining forces with the bloody infidels would you, the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbledore’s side?”_

_“No my Lord, never, I live to serve only you!”_

_“Hmm” Voldemort stuck his wand up in the air, idly flicking it “what if I were to tell you at this very moment, that I have given the order for your family to die?”_

_“WHAT! NO, no my Lord, spare them! I have not been a good servant of your cause in recent times, I only ask for mercy. Please spare my children, my wife.”_

_“No servant of mine who betrays my cause can leave unscathed. There is one way you can show your loyalty and if you do this, perhaps I shall spare you.”_

_“Name it my Lord, I shall get on it.”_

_“Bring your eldest daughter to me and give me to her as a sacrifice, she will be my servant to do with as I please. Perhaps she would be good for your brother’s and I, fresh meat for all of us.” Voldemort cackled as he looked at the man._

_Greengrass fell flat on the floor in front of his Lord and raised his arms in mercy “I can’t my Lord. She absolutely is not like that. She will fight to the bitter end if you force it. Trust me, I beg of you please..”_

_“Go and do what I said Greengrass, your family dying is becoming reality because of the fool you have become, you dimwitted buffoon. Go bring your daughter now and you shall be rewarded!”_

_Greengrass got up shaking madly and turned around, it was obvious he was showing reluctance. He looked at the other death eaters in the room plainly trying to see if any of them would help him but it was no use._

_“Avada Kedavra!”_

_With the beam of green light, came the crumpled body of a father._

“NO! NO! NO! Why, oh Merlin!”

 

Harry had just witnessed a vision of the death of a death eater and not just any death eater but Daphne’s father, oh what had just happened?

At that moment, a piercing pain of panic enveloped his heart, and that was when he realized that the bond between him and Pansy was calling to him, a voice of warning, a voice of summoning.

 

Harry, getting up in his haste, needed to go and find her, if anything, this could mean that her security in the dungeons was compromised at that very moment, then he thought about that vision again and his fear outright struck him.

 

“NO, Daphne and her sister, I need to help them, forget about what those Slytherins think!”

 

In a flash, he put on his best slacks and shirt, grabbed his map, cloak and wand, took a deep breath and ran down the stairs from his dormitory, not caring if Dean or Seamus saw him or tried to stop him.

 

Ignoring the protests of the Fat Lady, who didn’t appreciate being disturbed in the early morning as was her usual point of view, he followed his instincts, the bond leading him towards the great hall, he wasn’t sure why but the minute he approached the staircase that led to the kitchens, he was suddenly bowled over by three figures, all of them trying to keep quiet but inwardly he figured they were panicking.

 

“HARRY, Daphne was attacked, we need Dumbledore!”

 

When Harry came to his senses he found Pansy, Daphne and Astoria looking at him, clinging to him like he was the only one that could help them find the Headmaster.

 

Harry looked at Daphne, his expression changed to a look of pain and regret; it was quite obvious that the Greengrass clan did not yet know their father’s fate.

 

Before he could say anything further, they heard a familiar voice.

 

“What is the meaning of this, you four should be in bed!”

 

Professor McGonagall came clamoring down the staircase from the great hall, obviously having been patrolling the halls.

 

“Professor, we need to see the Headmaster, its urgent. Something horrible has happened, it can’t wait.”

 

“I’m quite sorry Mr. Potter but he has barely returned from the ministry only a few hours ago from meetings. He needs his rest and its 2 in the morning, surely you can confide your situation with me?”

 

“Do you not understand the word _horrible_ professor?”

 

Pansy spoke up “Professor wake up the Headmaster and let us talk to him for bloody sakes!”

 

McGonagall gasped.

 

“I would expect better language from you Miss Parkinson, 10-

 

“ENOUGH!”

 

They were all jarred out of the just about to be announced punishment, by the fast approaching Headmaster who was clutching a parchment in his hands and looking haggard.

 

“You four will come with me. I am afraid I have some bad news to impart. Minerva, you will initiate lockdown condition 3 of the school. Secure all doors. An intruder has breached Slytherin house.”

 

“What? What has happened Albus?” Professor McGonagall looked from Dumbledore to Harry, who glared at his head of house.

 

“I had a vision professor, a horrible one, for every minute we stand here, another life could be in danger, all because you want to take away points.”

 

Professor McGonagall sighed, “We will discuss this later Potter.”

 

She waved her wand in an arc and noises could be heard everywhere as the security measures took hold.

 

“Minerva, it would be in your best interest to have the professors man a searching group, look everywhere in each house and classroom but do not touch anything in Slyherin, I believe the aurors might want to have a look.” Dumbledore turned and started to walk.

 

She nodded and headed towards the towers.

 

Meanwhile, Harry was suddenly grabbed by Pansy, who tightly held his arm.

 

“Come” said Dumbledore and led the way through the many hallways to the spiral staircase, where they ascended to the familiar office overlooking the grounds.

 

Once in the room they could see a figure they knew all to well manning one of the chairs and sipping tea.

 

“You received my summons Severus?”

 

“Yes Headmaster. I have made the effort to wake up from my slumber to enjoy the latest festivities.”

 

Harry glared at Snape and wanted to rebuke the snide remark but Dumbledore held the floor.

 

“Be reasonable Severus, this is not a festive night. You have secured the dormitory?”

 

“Yes.”

 

The Headmaster offered chairs to the occupants “Please sit down and relax, we are waiting for a few more members of the order to arrive.”

 

Dumbledore was extremely tired tonight, the curse was taking its toll slowly but surely, the fact that he even managed to secure the students in a quick manner was a miracle in and of itself.

 

It was a short while before the floo lit up and out stepped Kingsley and Tonks, both with tired looks on their faces as they sat in front of the Headmaster’s desk.

 

Dumbledore was about to close the floo connection for purposes of the lockdown, when suddenly it lit up again and out stepped Mr. Weasley, who was in a large overcoat and soaking wet.

 

Dumbledore was surprised “This is an unexpected surprise Arthur, I thought you would be in Malta until next week.”

 

“I am but I just heard the news, I figured I would show up for support is all, not a bad time is it?”

 

“No Arthur, this is hardly a bad time for you to be here, come, sit.”

 

Dumbledore conjured an extra chair and completely locked down all the floos in the school, if the intruder were still here, he wouldn’t be able to get out and that included apparating as well.

 

Wotcher Harry,” Tonks intoned “good beginning of term I hope?”

 

“So far yes, how are you liking your promotion?”

 

“Its exciting, so many new cases to crack, especially deranged death eaters!”

 

Snape sighed, obviously not wanting to hear this line of talk.

 

“Miss Tonks if you please, we have news to break,” said Dumbledore softly.

 

Tonks sobered up and stared at her former Headmaster with a grim expression, then she turned to the Greengrass sisters and looked at them with clear regret on her face.

 

“What happened?” said Daphne suddenly “what’s going on?”

 

Harry didn’t want to face the shock he would see but if it was true that Daphne was having second thoughts about her family position in the war, this was the time for her to say something.

 

Dumbledore peered at the parchment in front of him and turned to look at Tonks.

 

“Has the body been recovered?”

 

“Yes, we have it at headquarters, it was dumped in Diagon Alley, grisly site that was.”

 

Daphne suddenly gasped.

 

“Oh no NOOO!”

 

Dumbledore turned to look at her with the saddest look.

 

“I have just received word that approximately 45 minutes ago, your father was found dead in Diagon Alley, we believe that he was executed by Voldemort, perhaps wherever the Dark Lord resides and then dumped in the alley afterwards.”

 

Pansy quickly grabbed Daphne trying to comfort her, her wails were horrible, probably worse than what Harry had experienced at the death of Sirius.

 

Harry couldn’t look. He got up, trying to head towards the door, he wanted to run and find a place to release his pent up anger and frustration and the room of requirement was the most obvious place.

 

Mr. Weasley and Tonks however, would not have any of it and they grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back in the chair. Kingsley had raised his wand, prepared to take evasive measures if he had managed to escape their grasp.

 

“Not now Harry, you’re needed here.”

 

They waited until Daphne and her sister were composed enough to continue, not in any rush to pursue the proceedings, because this was a very harrowing moment for them.

 

“I should like to add that your Mother was attacked at your home at about the same time your father was found,” said Dumbledore.

 

“NO!”

 

“She is safe” Dumbledore sighed, “We have moved her to be placed in a safe house outside of the country.”

 

Daphne stood up, suddenly on the defensive “We want to see her now!”

 

“I’m afraid that is not possible, school is in session as you know and she is still a target, although she is safe, the Dark Lord’s followers may still be pursuing her. I assure you, that you will be able to see her very soon, she will be well taken care of.”

 

The sisters wanted to argue the point further but Dumbledore again held the floor to prevent further discussion on that subject.

 

“Harry, did you by chance have any forewarning of this?”

 

Harry was not in a rush to disclose the vision but the sooner that he got it out in the open, the better.

 

“I had a vision.”

 

There were gasps of surprise from the room at large.

 

“Yes, shocking isn’t it.”

 

“We cannot allow any word of what happened to escape this room, we already know that Harry has his connection to Voldemort via that scar. I am going to have to ask the Greengrass sisters to leave while he relates this, this is order business.”

 

The girls headed out of the office, arm in arm, as Pansy led them out to a place where they could be called in again when Dumbledore summoned them.

 

Dumbledore looked at Harry closely “Well Harry, what did you see?”

 

Everyone remaining perked up, wanting to hear this tale.

 

“Well I couldn’t sleep tonight, so I just happened to be sitting on the couch in my suite thinking about stuff and all of a sudden, my scar just burned and I was suddenly seeing Voldemort talking to Malfoy’s father about his recruits. Somehow, Malfoy had a secret to tell and said that someone had betrayed their ranks, so Belliatrix, that bloody wrench-“

 

“You will tone it down Potter!” said Snape angrily “This is a school, not a swearing institute.”

 

Harry angrily retorted “If you don’t like it professor, you can go stuff your head in a cauldron. I’m trying to save your school’s arse here!”

 

Snape made to get up, more than likely to stuff himself in Harry’s face.

 

“Gentlemen enough!” roared Dumbledore, slamming his fist on the desk “Now is not the time for tension, let the boy speak Severus, this is important. I will not let an argument ensue in this office. We must focus.”

 

At that moment though, McGonagall, who came in looking grim, interrupted them.

 

“The lockdown is complete Albus, I see no sign of any intruder and the aurors that are here, are looking for evidence in the Slytherin dungeon. I have told the students to remain in their dormitories through sunrise until further notice.”

 

“A wise decision Minerva, have the aurors considered looking for evidence on the bed of Daphne Greengrass? I have a feeling that the attack that was committed against her started from there, or somewhere in that vicinity perhaps, if the intruder attacked here there, it stands to reason that perhaps some DNA was left behind.”

 

“A viable hypothesis Albus. I will go see if the aurors will check on that, be that as it may, you have some very anxious females eager to return to the office.”

 

“Please tell them it will only be a few more moments. Harry is relating the experience,” said Dumbledore, waving his deputy away.

 

She nodded and briskly headed back to the dungeons.

 

“Continue Harry, I’m sure the girls would like to come back in.”

 

“Well it was Bellatrix that brought Daphne’s father in and Voldemort gave him a choice if he wanted to save himself.”

 

“A choice, what kind of choice?”

 

Dumbledore looked intrigued.

 

At this Harry suddenly turned very red and bowed his head.

 

“Is something the matter Harry?” asked Dumbledore.

 

Harry still wasn’t moving. The bowed head was still.

 

“The sooner you tell us, the sooner the situation can be rectified.”

 

Harry still wouldn’t move but he did finally pipe up with a whisper.

“He wanted to rape her.”

 

“He what?”

 

Harry couldn’t hold it back anymore “Voldemort wanted to rape her, that piece of filth wanted to rape Daphne!”

 

Gasps, plenty of them spread around.

 

“Are you sure that those were his exact words Harry? Could you have been mistaken?” asked Dumbledore, giving a calculating gaze at his student.

 

“Would I have told you this if I was lying Headmaster. I saw it with my own eyes. “

 

Most everyone in the office shook his or her head at Dumbledore, silently reproving him for his slightness of belief.

 

“What happened after that Harry?”

 

“Greengrass was so worked up, he turned around, started walking towards the exit, was going to seek the death eater’s help, it was like he was begging but he didn’t get very far before Voldemort cast the killing curse.”

 

Harry looked down at the ground before him, trying to hold back the sadness he felt at another death in their mist.

 

“I appreciate your courage Harry, for telling us this.” Dumbledore turned to Snape.

 

“Severus, go retrieve your students.”

 

Snape got up fuming, still glaring at Harry for his earlier remark, before heading to the door and throwing it back and exiting.

 

“Now” said Dumbledore quietly “you may wonder why I ordered the lockdown of the school. I chose level 3, which is of the moderate variety. No one can exit or enter the premises until we determine if the intruder is still here or perhaps has escaped.

 

“Who is it Albus, do we have any idea?” asked Kingsley tersely, irritated that his fellow aurors hadn’t figured this out sooner.

 

“Unfortunately I have no idea, it is possible that it was a student or Dark Lord sympathizer, that has somehow managed to infiltrate the school and attack Miss Greengrass, what we need to determine now is whether that wizard or witch is still in the castle, thus the lockdown. Minerva is looking into the matter.”

 

The girls swept back into the room, followed by the potions master, who sat back down in his seat once again to face the proceedings.

 

“Thank you for your patience both of you,” said Dumbledore.

 

The girls looked at him, gingerly nodding their heads at his words.

 

Harry couldn’t help but look at Daphne again, who was looking absolutely a wreck next to him, he needed to tell her of the vision and soon, Dumbledore could not stop him from telling the truth, even if it was order business.

 

“Miss Greengrass, I need you to tell me what happened in your tower, did you see who attacked you my dear?” asked Dumbledore?”

 

“He was wearing Slytherin robes. Dark brown hair, he was tall too and he had a gruff voice. I didn’t recognize him. He put me in a headlock and tried to choke me, if Pans hadn’t woken up and threw him off of me. I’m not sure what to think.”

 

Daphne’s eyes were welling with unshed tears and that was enough to make Harry feel like he had been hit with a firecracker. He made to get up and walked behind her and no one spoke as he laid a hand on her shoulder. The gesture in and of itself was enough for everyone in the room to know that he cared and they made no effort to question his motives, except Snape was sneering at what Harry had just done.

 

Daphne turned and gasped just a bit as she felt his hand and Harry left it there, not even close to wanting to move it any time soon. This was just one of the many ways he could show his support. How could anyone object?

 

“After you threw him off, what happened, did he manage to escape?”

 

“He did, or at least I thought he did, see, I was knocked down by the force of Pans getting me away from him and in that split second, its like he vanished, disapparated I guess. I didn’t see him again,” said Daphne, clearly appreciating Harry’s gesture as the tense feelings were easing.

 

Kingsley was surprised “How might that be possible, there is no way any student can dissaparate from the castle, isn’t that right Albus?”

 

The headmaster agreed.

 

“You are correct, unless the situation warrants it, I have the ability to direct the wards to open all the portals of the castle that allow for free passage but that is rarely granted, except in cases of an emergency or critical event that requires it.”

 

Kingsley still didn’t seem convinced “That still doesn’t explain how the culprit would suddenly vanish.”

 

“Wait a second, what if he’s an Animagus?”

 

Dumbledore’s eyes perked up at that remark from Harry “I believe you might be on to something Harry, indeed it might be possible that whoever it was, had a way of transforming to escape. I should also mention that the wards of the castle are designed to only allow Animagus transformations in Minerva’s classroom and that if this culprit has an advanced knowledge, might have been able to bend the wards to do his will.”

 

“That’s preposterous, those wards are some of the most strongest in all of Scotland,” said Mr. Weasley, clearly concerned.

 

“The wards have to be re powered and replaced at least once each decade, it’s a timeline that every Headmaster of the school has seen fit to put in place since the school was founded, in fact the last time this was done was in 1990, the year before young Mr. Potter here came to Hogwarts.”

 

Dumbledore continued, “After this tragedy, it would not go amiss to replace them again but it will require the entire student body and ghosts to leave the school for about an hour, that is as long as it takes to repair and fortify the building and as it is, leaving them inside would cause interference.”

 

“Interference my foot Albus, think of the students, they aren’t safe out there as long as some stupid killer is out there spying on them!”

 

Mr. Weasley’s diatribe only resulted in a calm expression from the Headmaster, who above all else, seemed to think that everything would be taken care of.

 

Snape’s voice interrupted them all.

 

“Weasley, has it ever occurred to you that the Headmaster has things under control, think of the Quidditch pitch for Merlin’s sake. A perfect venue for gathering those mindless dunderheads until the wards are back in suitable order. Bloody hell, even I could make them brew on the grounds in a slimy cauldron until things were set to rights.”

 

Weasley turned red and looked like he wanted to retort but Dumbledore spoke before it could come to blows.

 

“I believe that it is set in motion then, we will have the students gather at the Quidditch pitch while we replace the wards, now as far as that intruder is concerned, I am of the belief that he has unfortunately managed to leave the castle and evade detection. I shall see to it that the aurors search the grounds for any signs of a creature but we may be too late.”

 

Kingsley got up, telling the room that he had to leave and report the incident and these proceedings to the Minister.

 

“Thank you Kingsley. I am sure that Alastor will be delighted to hear of what we have discovered,” said Dumbledore, opening the floo for the man to depart.

 

“Under the circumstances Albus, I would not consider these proceedings to be delightful at all.”

 

“Of course my boy, I totally misspoke.”

 

Kingsley nodded grimly and flooed out.

 

Dumbledore turned back to the girls “Would you like for me to make arrangements with the ministry to make funeral arrangements for your Father, or do you have any next of kin that can take care of the arrangements?”

 

“You would do that for us Professor?” Daphne seemed touched.

 

“Of course, remember, just because of what house you might have been sorted in, we are one body. Slytherin or otherwise, it’s the least that can be done to amount to closure. Do you have any other relatives besides your mother?”

 

“Yes,” said Daphne “Our Aunt and Uncle, they live in Derbyshire.”

 

“Ah, I have been there on 2 occasions. A splendid area, it was on those occasions where I went to give a few students their letters. Well then, let me just say again that I am deeply sorry for your loss, if you need anything, Severus is the one to provide that assistance, you are excused from classes through Tuesday. As soon as the funeral arrangements are made. I will have Professor Snape notify you.”

 

The girls nodded their thanks.

 

“Reflect on your Father, it is wise not to lose sight of the fact that he loved you, I hope that is the case.”

 

Dumbledore motioned for Snape to escort them back to the Dungeons with Pansy following close behind and Harry couldn’t help but feel cold at the loss of contact that he had with Daphne when she made to get up. He smirked at Pansy, mouthing quietly to her that he wanted to speak with her later in the morning and she gave a little smile and walked out.

 

Harry turned back to face the Headmaster.

 

“Sir, that wasn’t very nice just trying to rush them away.”

 

“As much as I would have liked to have been more forward with them Harry, they need to grieve properly and rest is one of the ways for that to take place. Feel free to visit with them, as I am sure you have that exact thought on your mind.”

 

Harry couldn’t believe the gall of this man, sending away grieving students as if they were ants, was it only the formalities that he cared about, or did he actually take the students to heart, it almost sounded as if Dumbledore’s greater good mindset was rearing its head again.

 

“As for another matter Harry. I must impress upon you the seriousness of what may happen if you decide to go seek revenge with those who murdered their Father, it is times like these, where one must consider an act of restraint the most probable course of action.”

 

“I don’t even know who he is Professor, Its not like I can just run out and find who killed him, it was Voldemort anyway.”

 

“Quite right Harry but have you ever considered the possibility that Voldemort might have modified the vision to make it appear that he killed Greengrass and not another of the death eaters?”

 

Harry had considered that “Yes.”

 

“Then you would do well to remember just what happened when you entered the ministry this past summer to rescue your Godfather. Be wary Harry, the scar is good for many things but you must learn to do the utmost to control it.”

 

“What good will that do sir, you saw what happened with Snape.”

 

“That’s Professor Snape to you, indeed I realize he might have been a little rough in regards to the memory you saw that day but it was a highly sensitive moment, which I respect on his part not to question, only to tell you that you should wisely consider not aggravating the situation.”

 

Harry harrumphed “Do you know how difficult it is to hide things from my friends Professor, it’s all because of that git that you call a teacher ripping me off for not learning enough occlumency!”

 

Before Dumbledore could respond to this remark, McGonagall returned and noticed the office was emptier than she had seen it before.

 

“No sign of anyone Albus, not even next to Daphne’s bed according to the aurors.”

 

“The intruder has escaped Minerva.”

 

She gasped “but how, the lockdown should have prevented it.”

“I wish that were so,” said Dumbledore “but it appears that the culprit has the ability to transform, otherwise, it is possible he could have been caught. You may remove the lockdown, it is no use.”

 

She nodded but continued.

 

“You mean he is an Animagus?”

 

“That is what I believe, yes” said Dumbledore “Harry and I deduced the same possibility.”

 

“But that means?”

 

The Headmaster sighed, “It is likely that the attacker escaped in the forbidden forest. Sending the aurors to see if he is still there may prove to be a prudent operation at this stage.”

 

“I will tell them.”

 

“Excellent, before you do so however, it might be wise to discuss with Harry what we discussed earlier.”

 

The deputy Headmistress scowled “This time of night Albus?”

 

He nodded with his eyes looking especially concerned.

 

“I’m afraid so. I trust it will not take long.”

 

She scowled again, looking as if she wanted to screech at him about his insane timing but only gave a curt nod.

 

Dumbledore spoke to Harry once more “In answer to your previous question Harry, we have went over this before. I trust Professor Snape. He is wise beyond his years when it comes to defensive mind studies. I know you may not like this but I continue to be of the belief that it is he who can provide you lessons to close your mind.”

 

“But I don’t want lessons from him!”

 

“Now Harry” said Mr. Weasley in a clipped tone “I can’t tell you what to do, Albus knows you have a choice as well but giving up the chance of learning the art of shielding your mind is an insult to your best kept secrets.”

 

That muted a possible retort from Harry, his best-kept secrets? Of course he had many of those but whether or not he was able to learn the art of occlumency sooner or later, he knew that the art of shielding his mind, would be agonizing.

 

“You know what you need to do Harry,” said Mr. Weasley calmly “is go ask Professor Snape if he would be willing to teach you again, with the condition that when he has to go somewhere in the castle during your teaching sessions, you follow.”

 

“He will never let me follow him.”

 

“It would serve a purpose of making him realize that the farther away you are from the Pensieve when his memories are present, the less likely you are to see things he despises” said the red headed patriarch of many great friends.

 

Harry couldn’t see a failed reasoning in that. The question remained if Snape would even bat an eye to accept teaching him again.

 

Harry relented “Fine, I’ll ask him during potions next class if he would be willing to teach me again.”

 

“Potter as your head of house, I completely agree that this should be done. Ask him and if he doesn’t listen, I’ll see to giving him a piece of my mind.”

 

For once Harry couldn’t help but chuckle “I’m sure you will professor.”

 

McGonagall’s mouth perked up but only barely.

 

“Well then Potter, come along, we don’t have all night. I’m sure you want to get some rest before dawn.”

 

Harry stared at her like she was out of her marbles “But what is this about.”

 

“I will let you know as soon as we are in my office, come along Potter.”

 

Harry got up and waved bye to Tonks and Mr. Weasley, silently thanking them for their support during this office excursion.

 

“See you Harry, I get to patrol the castle more often starting this week. Minister’s orders!”

 

Oh word, if it wasn’t enough that Tonks hair was changing colors in time to the level of excitement that she had in patrolling the halls, Harry wasn’t sure what to think about that.

 

“Have an excellent evening Harry, do remember to be wise in what you share with your friends,” intoned the Headmaster.

 

“Of course sir I’ll do that.”

 

Once they had descended the staircase, McGonagall picked up her pace and Harry had to pick up his speed to keep up.

 

Harry still couldn’t get the feeling of Daphne out of his head, they weren’t even friends, let alone even acquaintances and Harry had already felt like maybe he could get over the fact that she was a Slytherin. From all accounts, her family was neutral in the war, which meant that perhaps, she had a soft spot for other houses or blood statuses but he could put nothing over her until her could verify her true allegiances, her word of mouth would not be enough in his view.

 

Then there was Dumbledore, being rather accommodating to the girls but seemingly throwing them out of his way when he had told them he would make arrangements for their Father’s burial. He trusted that the man was sincere but what would the order do in the meantime with their Mum, would they try to pillage secrets out of her about her husband’s death eater activities? All though Harry knew that would be one way to gain information, she was in mourning if she wasn’t already. Losing the person who you loved since the beginning was not a time to suddenly have those feelings interrupted by order members.

 

Harry decided if anything was to come from this, he would see if he could somehow protect Daphne from the massive media attention that would be in the papers in the morning and perhaps reporters would be cramming the owls with questions to ask the students, he didn’t want the news to be given the wrong way. He would talk with her.

 

He didn’t really know they had reached her office until she took him out of his thoughts.

 

“Come in Potter.”

 

Inside, a few candles were lit but she quickly waved her wand and the room lit up brightly.

 

Waving to a chair she said, “sit”

 

Harry sat looking warily at her. When she had made sure a few other things were in order, she sat at her desk in front of him and just stared at him with a curious expression.

 

“Is something wrong Professor?”

 

She stared at him like that for a moment before she blew a gasket.

 

“What do you think you are doing, how dare you use the astronomy tower at such a late time of night. I am absolutely appalled that you would even encourage a fellow student to use dark Magic! If the Minister gets wind of this-.”

“Professor, Pansy needed help, Malfoy is trying to hurt her!”

 

McGonagall was skeptical.

 

“I see them in my classes and the great hall as you know Potter and not once have I seen anything out of the ordinary, they have expressions on their faces that tell me that they associate well and seem to be at ease and you’re telling me a sod story about them.”

 

Harry shook his head.

 

“I’m not lying Professor, Merlin, if you think I am, get some Veritiserum down my throat. Prove that I’m lying.”

 

“There is no need. Tell me what exactly required you to be on that tower the other night.”

 

So over the next few minutes without trying to violate the privacy and sensitive nature of the interactions between him and Pansy, he told his head of house of the plans he had made with Pansy to meet her on the tower, the purpose of the bond that the Witch had performed and his suspicions about Malfoy’s behavior.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me this earlier. I could have seen to it that she had been properly protected from Malfoy’s actions.”

 

“Because,” said Harry “I don’t trust that you have her best interests. She confided in me what she is facing and it is much too private to talk with you about.”

 

“Remember Potter, Severus is her head of house, he could most surely get the information from her could he not?”

 

Harry grumbled, “Do you not think that I know that already? Other than me, I’m sure she has spilled out every last thing that is bothering her to that git.”

 

McGonagall sighed at the reference of her colleague.

 

“Potter, from what I have observed, you and Miss Parkinson have an animosity towards each other.”

 

“I did until just recently but I don’t seem to have it in me anymore to blame her for being a typical Slytherin.”

 

“Malfoy on the other hand?”

 

“I absolutely despise him! Look Professor, you need to keep an eye on him. He’s looking for trouble. I think he’s plotting something.”

McGonagall looked at him with a questioning expression, “Until I can see proof, there is little that can be done. The Headmaster would probably come to the same conclusion and you know Malfoy’s Father, I would imagine he would produce his typical drudgery.”

 

“Then if you aren’t going to do anything, this just makes it more likely that I’ll have take matters into my own hands.”

 

“You will do no such thing, let the Headmaster and Professor Snape deal with the matter, I admire your interest in protecting Miss Parkinson but remember she still has her own guardians that know what is best for her, imagine if they found out you were doing this.”

 

“Her parents approve,” said Harry, not wanting to argue this further.

 

“Just how do you believe that they approve?”

 

“She told me they don’t care either way what she does, she’s wanted protection for her family since I fought Voldemort in the graveyard.”

 

This bit of information surprised McGonagall, could the Headmaster have considered bringing them to their side sooner if this had been known? She knew the Parkinson family very well, given that when she had been a student at Hogwarts, it was the same parents that they were talking about just now, that had harassed her for the fact that she was in Gryffindor and now, all of a sudden, they wanted to switch sides? That was news to the elder professor.

 

“Is the Headmaster aware of this?” She asked?

 

“Knowing him, I wouldn’t be surprised.”

 

“I will inform him of your discovery, if it is indeed true, then that is one less family to worry about. The question is now, should I give you detention?”

 

Harry groaned.

 

“Be that as it may, I realize that you have Quidditch practices to conduct over the next few weeks, so I will let it slide this time. I do not want to see you on the astronomy tower without proper permission after hours, do you understand?”

 

“Okay”

 

“Good, now I believe it would be best for both of us to get to bed before dawn. It’s been an active night.”

 

“I agree Professor,” said Harry “Good night.”

 

In short order, Harry was back in the Gryffindor common room, extremely tired and ready for any sleep that he could get. Just as he prepared to go up the stairs to his dormitory, the thought entered his mind about what he would do when he saw Daphne again. What would he do when he had to face her after what had occurred in only the past few hours? She would probably desire comfort for her loss, or perhaps she would complain about how forceful that the Headmaster had been in regards her family but Harry intended to make her realize, that she needn’t feel that it was her fault that this happened.

 

He entered his room quietly, hearing the soft snores of the occupants, which surprised him, it was as if they were all in a race to determine who had the best snore of all time and Harry wasn’t about to listen to them snore the dormitory down and so, getting into his four poster, he cast a _Silencio_ and drifted off to bed, sorely tired.

 

**TLOSH**

 

THUD, a loud bang woke up Hermione later that morning and she turned up her head a bit on her pillow to see Lavender crumpling some kind of paper and cursing.

 

“Lavender, what are you doing?”

 

Lavender whirled and faced Hermione “For your information Granger, it does not concern you what I do, leave me alone.”

 

“Let me guess, you don’t like a letter a boy sent you?”

 

Cursing in a huff, Lavender nodded pointedly, there was no point trying to hide it.

 

“Its someone I tried to dating a few times over the summer and he’s flat out rejected me. I hate Dear Jane letters, it shows all boys to be bloody pansies!”

 

“Where’s he from?”

 

Why do you care, he’s a bigot as far as I’m concerned. He’s from Doncaster.”

 

Hermione nodded, having a faint idea of where that town was located.

 

“Well I’m sorry Lav but I have to get ready for the day” Hermione glided into the restroom leaving a disgruntled roommate in her wake.

 

About 30 minutes later after she had done her business and enjoyed a relaxing shower, Hermione took the stairs to the common room and saw Harry waiting there.

 

Suddenly realizing something, Hermione ran to Harry and clutched him close.

 

“Harry! What happened last night? I was coming back from a meeting with Snape and just saw you there on the couch, you looked like you were having a vision and you were surrounded by some kind of shield, I couldn’t even get within a meter of you!”

 

Harry was looking sad but let her embrace him for a moment “I’m so sorry. I didn’t even see you come in; otherwise I would have tried to be more careful. I think I rushed pass you and didn’t even see anyone. I was headed to the Headmaster.”

 

“Well what happened?”

 

“I think I’ll let the Daily Prophet tell you that.”

 

Hermione gasped, “You mean something bad happened?”

 

Harry sighed, looking like he wanted to fall over and go back to bed “Yes, there was a murder last night, didn’t McGonagall come and tell you to close up shop in the common room?”

 

Hermione nodded “Well yeah she did but she didn’t seem all that panicked about it, I’m rather surprised.”

 

Harry was surprised, it seemed so unbecoming of the Deputy Head to not be in a frenzy, of course, being calm under pressure was probably a wise measure.

 

“Well when we get the paper, I’m sure Dumbledore will have something to say,” said Harry, who was now looking longingly at the Girl’s stairs, hoping that Ginny would come out soon, this would be the first time he would see her since his frolic on the astronomy tower with Pansy.

 

There was a quick rush of air a moment later and there in his arms was Ginny, hugging her boyfriend and sobbing into his shoulder. “I was so worried! McGonagall had me in a right state.”

 

Harry couldn’t contain his passion and covered his lips with hers, kissing her eagerly through her tears and causing Hermione to turn a shade of red, not because of anger but because of how inappropriate it felt to be next to them at this intimate moment.

 

When Harry came up for air from a smiling Ginny, who was now composed, Hermione waved and said she would be in the great hall in time for breakfast.

 

“Where are you going Mione?” Harry asked worriedly “You should stay in the castle.”

 

“I’m just going to the black lake is all.”

 

“But there’s someone out there!”

 

“Something you’re not telling me Harry?”

 

Harry sighed, “Let’s just say this person had something to do with last night.”

 

Hermione glared at him “So you didn’t tell me the whole story? Trying to hide something?”

 

He really wanted to let Dumbledore take care of the particulars of this to the whole student body, because he knew that with Hermione’s penchant for research, that she would do all that she could to find out how the Animagus attacker had escaped, aside from the Prophet, the Headmaster was a core source of news.

 

“Not only was there a murder” he said, clutching Ginny close to him and rubbing her shoulders “but there was also an attack in one of the Castle towers and the attacker escaped, that’s what caused the school to be shuttered last night.”

 

Hermione gasped, “So out on the grounds, there’s a Witch or Wizard spying on the school?”

 

Harry girded himself “Well yeah but we think they escaped and got out of here before they could be found.”

 

Hermione was pissed, it now seemed that Snape had left out this little detail.

 

“Don’t do anything daft, it isn’t worth it,” said Harry resolutely “Dumbledore has a plan.”

 

Hermione so wanted to get more information on this but she decided to wait until tomorrow when she met with Snape.

 

“Fine Harry, I’ll leave it for now but it’s not getting away from my notice,” she said, glaring at him like he was hiding something.

“Why did you want to go the lake anyway?” Harry asked.

 

“Because I wanted some quiet, does that answer your question?”

 

Harry nodded, “yeah I guess so, I just don’t want you getting mugged out there is all, especially if this attacker is still out there in the forest.”

 

“I know.”

 

Harry grabbed Ginny’s hand and encased it in his “well, come join us in the great hall when you’re ready Mione.” Harry gave her a kind smile as the two of them headed out of the portrait hole, leaving her there standing in the common room.

 

“He really is noble isn’t he?”

 

Hermione jumped, clearly not expecting to hear someone so close to her, turning, she saw Aurelie behind her.

 

“Oh hi, you scared me.”

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to, I guess I have a habit of doing that sometimes.”

 

“Its no bother really.”

 

“So I couldn’t help but overhear what happened last night, that’s just horrible.”

 

“Well, Harry said there was a murder last night but he didn’t say who. I just have a bad feeling its someone from one of the houses.”

 

She gasped and put a hand over her chest “you sure?”

 

“That’s what he said.”

 

“I hope it isn’t anyone we know.”

 

Hermione nodded, clearly hoping as she had before, that that was not the case.

 

“How are your classes coming? Your Father is quite the strict type, he gave Malfoy a right pasting the other day.”

 

Aurelie sat down on the one of the couches, inviting Hermione to sit with her and Hermione was only too happy to oblige.

 

“I like them, a lot more ordinary if you get my meaning.”

 

“Ordinary” Hermione asked?

“What I mean to say, is that they aren’t as rushed as my other classes were, my classes in Switzerland were horrible, they always rushed me and I couldn’t even get in enough time to study!”

 

Hermione shared the same sentiments, as was well known, her third year had been spent in such a rush with the extra classes she had taken, she had required the usage of the time turner.

 

“I had the same problem you had in third year,” said Hermione, not trying to tell the girl of her secret, “but in the end, I managed to jangle all the homework I had into one part of my brain, the part that makes me a bookworm, or so everyone calls me.”

 

Aurelie laughed, “I can see you having that kind of mindset.”

 

Hermione returned her remark with an amusing grin.

 

“I talked with Harry yesterday about his life and stuff,” said the girl, tears welling up in her eyes.

 

Hermione drew her into a hug, trying to calm her, “He told you didn’t he?”

 

She nodded, “I’m sorry I’m being such a hosepipe.”

 

“Don’t be sorry, he went through so much, it was wretched and it still is!”

 

“I snuck up on him in his changing room.”

 

Hermione giggled, “You what!?!”

 

“Yeah, I knew I might get caught but then again, does the average teenager really care if someone from the opposite gender showed up in their changing room unannounced and try to stop them?”

 

Hermione sighed “In today’s world, not likely.”

 

Aurelie moaned a bit, thinking how the hug Harry had given her still lingered on her conscience, oh it was wonderful, the warmth that she felt as that troubled young soul told her his deepest regrets and desires.

 

“What did you do to him?” Asked Hermione.

 

“I didn’t do anything, he hugged me though.”

 

Hermione sighed contentedly, “His hugs are something else and Merlin knows I’ve needed them.”

 

“Uh, are you two like um, close at all?”

 

Hermione looked at her in surprise, “not in the sense you might be thinking, not romantically anyway. We’re just best friends.”

 

Aurelie gave out an audible sigh that sounded something along the lines of relief.

 

“Are you like, attracted to him?” asked Hermione innocently.

 

“What, no!”

 

Hermione gave the girl a knowing smirk, “You sound like you’re fibbing.”

 

“I am not!”

 

“Yeah, well if I see Harry act nervous around you next time or you blush, that is a giveaway. He needs his friends, his family, us, not a bunch of tyrants trying to put him on a pedestal as a tomboy!”

 

Aurelie nodded, the way Hermione put it, that was exactly how she put it as well.

 

“Dears, I think you should get to the great hall.”

 

They both jumped as they heard the voice of the Fat Lady ringing out from her portrait.

 

“Yes lets do that, I’m sure we don’t want to keep Dumbledore waiting,” said Hermione and without any further glances for stragglers, they sprung out of the common room and made their way to the great hall.

 

**TLOSH**

 

The rustle of voices was quite evident as Harry and Ginny sat down at the Gryffindor table, and looking at the head table to see if the staff had arrived yet, it was completely unnerving to not see one professor in their seat, perhaps they were all in that room behind the table and if so, what were they talking about?

 

Ginny was sitting looking straight ahead, her hands held out in front of her and it was almost as if she was highly anxious to see what had happened, it didn’t escape Harry’s observation to notice that she looked deeply troubled.

 

Harry held out his hand, carefully nudging his fingers into her palm nearest him and rubbed her affectionately. She turned to him and Harry could not help but notice her eyes streaming with tears, albeit Harry didn’t quite realize why that was so.

 

“What’s with the tears Gin?” He asked.

“I’m just so worried about these visions you’re having, what if it’s one of us next?”

 

Harry couldn’t help but grab her and hug her close, in full view of the spectators around the other tables, some of them looked on with admiration, others looked on with confusion wondering why Harry was even close to the red haired Witch next to him.

 

I won’t let anything happen to you. I can’t let anything happen to you.”

 

Ginny held him tighter but then said, “don’t keep promises you can’t keep Potter.”

 

Harry knew that she was correct on that front but looking at the sweet ginger next to him, he knew at that present moment, that she was one of the only people he would even consider laying his life down for if it meant keeping her safe but what would her family think if he died trying to impress a girl like her, in a way, the heartbreak, the scandal, the sadness, the hurt, the desire for all out revenge against Voldemort would probably drive that family to take the most drastic measures to free the world of the filth that the dark side presented, in a way, they already were, they had already lost Percy to the cunning of the ministry bureaucracy to fudge’s minions and now since Mad Eye was in charge, Percy had mysteriously vanished and had not shown his person since the end of the ministry attack during the past summer, what was his family to make of this, that was the question that remained.

 

Harry would not let Percy have the last laugh if he had turned against his family, if worse came to worse and he had already joined the Dark Lord’s side, it would cause severe friction that would cause the desire for Percy to redeem himself, or die trying, that was a key question, would the family let him come back into the fold if he apologized for his ways, or would he take himself to his own fate?

 

“Harry!”

 

Harry snapped out of his musings to see Ginny staring at him with confusion and across the table; Hermione, Ron and Aurelie were staring at him as well with unreadable expressions, apparently having just arrived and awaiting Dumbledore’s arrival.

 

“Hey mate,” said Ron, “We were wondering when you would come around.”

 

“Hey guys,” said Harry somewhat soft “I was just thinking about Percy.”

 

At this, the Weasley’s present went quiet, with stony looks on their faces.

 

“Haven’t you noticed that he hasn’t been seen since the end of our attack on the ministry, when Mad Eye became minister, he never retained Percy, he ran out and like vanished, he hasn’t sent you anything has he?”

 

They all shook their heads but then Ron asked the ultimate question.

 

“You think he might have joined his side?”

 

Ginny gasped, looking at Harry with a fearful and sad demeanor and clutched his hand.

 

“It wouldn’t surprise me,” said Harry “and if he has, we don’t know where he is, maybe we should send a letter by owl and see if the owl finds him.”

 

“But what if its intercepted, he’ll know were after him,” said Ginny.

 

“That might have to be a risk, why not just send it by a neutral owl from the owlery or something?”

 

“You mean an owl that doesn’t have a master but Hogwarts has so few of those, like maybe only three!” Said Hermione.

 

“Let me guess, is this all in Hogwarts in a history, because..

 

Harry was going to finish but Hermione piped up, “no, Filch told me once in 2nd year.”

 

Harry’s eyes went round; “you managed to have a civil conversation with the caretaker?”

 

“Well a brief one if that, he told me to never trust any of the other owls except your own or the ones without ministry markings.”

 

“I’d like to see one of them,” said Harry “I think I would quite like to give Percy a little hint of what he’s facing.”

 

“I’ll show you later,” she mouthed.

 

He was going to thank her but never got to as the hall quieted and the staff came out of the room, taking their places at their seats with Dumbledore standing in front of the dais.

 

“Good morning students, last evening, one our houses lost their father, before I get into the specifics of what happened, let me be the first to say on behalf the staff that we send our condolences to the students who were affected, as you well know, this is a dark time in our world, one filled with fire, dark spells, and heartbreak but let that never be a lesson in sitting back, instead, we need to focus on persevering, our world will not be wiped out if we take the initiative to tell every soul within proximity of your person to think twice before taking to large of a step in the wrong direction for the quest of achievement. Voldemort desires to turn every Witch and Wizard to the side of acrimony and hatred of certain members of the populace and one such incident occurred as noted last night. Two of our students from Slytherin house are now fatherless, after their Father was struck down on the orders of Voldemort.”

 

Those who had not known of the identity of who was affected gasped audibly and murmurs started on whom it might be.

 

Harry looked over at Daphne, who was clasping her hands in her lap amid tears falling in great drops down her face, not wanting to look at the audience at large with the murmuring about what was going on. Meanwhile some of the audience for that matter were already looking at Daphne, perhaps realizing who it was after all but Harry looked at her with a great pang of sympathy and she returned his gaze with a sad nod, he needed to talk with her after this, it was obvious that Daphne and her sister needed his presence, he just hoped she wouldn’t be hostile, he wanted to be an olive leaf, not an enemy in this case.

 

“You may have already figured out who was affected,” said Dumbledore continuing, “but for the sake of letting these students mourn their loss in peace, I ask you to not belittle them with persistent questions or gossip as to how this occurred, as that would be sorely unbecoming of a Hogwarts student. Now, last night the school was locked down because the castle was infiltrated last night, a student, also from Slytherin was nearly abducted.”

 

More gasps rang out.

 

“The identity of this student must be kept secret for reasons of security and will not be in attendance at classes for a few days. I trust that this will be understood.”

 

Many of the students gave nods to the Headmaster, knowing he was being serious.

 

“The attacker of this student escaped, it is believed that this witch or wizard is an Animagus and is extremely dangerous. We believe that the attacker has left the grounds but do not leave your guard unattended, remember that the forbidden forest is just that, forbidden.”

 

Harry looked at his friends; many of them were completely oblivious to the murmurings and finger-pointing going on.

 

“Prefects who are in attendance this morning, you will be required as of this evening to sign names to a ledger, this ledger will account for all those who come in after their last activity of the day and to make sure that if any suspicious observations are noted, such as students that have been polyjuiced or placed under the imperius curse, that you warn a member of faculty immediately. Enjoy the rest of your weekend, that will be all.”

 

Harry turned to look at his group of friends, “does what he said answer all your questions?”

 

“Yes” said Hermione “I just can’t figure out why anyone would want to attack Slytherin though, usually its our house being attacked.”

 

“You know who was affected mate?” Asked Ron.

 

“Yes but I’m not going to say anything, I need to go talk with them in fact.”

 

“You talking to Slytherins, are you out of your mind?”

 

“Yes Ron, it was I who found out what happened to their Father. I’ll see you guys later.”

 

Harry gave Ginny a lingering kiss that made her heart swell with his touch.

 

At that point, Ron was going to say more but Harry got up and walked out of the hall and not too long afterwards, the indicated Slytherins walked out as well, not wanting to be a center of all the murmuring as students resumed their meals.

 

“Well that was strange,” said Ron.

 

**TLOSH**

 

“Are you expecting to be summoned this weekend Severus?”

 

Snape and Dumbledore were seated in the former’s sitting room in the mid afternoon with cups of warm tea set before them.

 

“Yes, I would be amiss if he did not summon me to go over the recent attacks and not just that alone but also the arrangement between Miss Granger and myself.”

 

Dumbledore looked at him sharply, “Just what did you agree to do with her, you did say you wanted to help her with potions work did you not?”

 

“Precisely, however I have figured out a way that Miss Granger might be of use to him without actually requiring her presence as he currently intends.”

 

“And that is?”

 

“She will be helping me brew potions that the Dark Lord uses to help sustain himself.”

 

The warm twinkle left the Headmaster’s eyes, “You wouldn’t dare,” he said coldly.

 

“I do Headmaster, it has merit, even if it is a risk.”

 

“But these potions are highly toxic! She could not breathe them for one moment and expect to stay whole!”

 

“I can handle the poison in my veins, you know that I have weathered it over the years. I am well aware however, that Miss Granger’s immune system could not handle the onslaught of the fumes that come from these formulations and thus I have formulated remedies to mitigate those effects. ”

 

“I will not allow you to continue to brew those potions in this school if you go through with having her make them.”

 

Snape got up from his seat in a huff and began pacing the room, “would you like to see her raped Headmaster? Or sliced to pieces at the flick of a wand by my brothers? Do you want her to be thrown in a vacant field bleeding profusely because of your dimwitted hardline protectionist stance, you have to be willing to sacrifice the greater good under your nose sometimes, it’s not a hard thing to grasp, its not a hard concept. I assure you that despite the risks involved, I will keep her from harm. I know every possible remedy and antidote needed if something should go awry and I urge you to consider my reasoning, you may leave!”

 

“Severus-“

 

“Leave Albus, I need to grade essays.”

 

After a moment and with a barely audible sigh, the Headmaster looked at his protégé with a cold but resigned look on his weathered face, got up from the couch he was on and in barely a whisper as he was heading for the exit said, “keep her safe Severus, she’s a special Witch and will need you in the future.”

 

Snape turned to look at his employer, his eyes wide with surprise but the Headmaster was already gone.

 

**TLOSH**

 

Harry felt that a nice long soak in the prefect’s bathroom for the second time this week was just what Merlin ordered, to lessen the stain of grief that he felt over not being able to prevent the death of a student relative, the amount of sadness he felt was astounding, at the same time, he wasn’t surprised at the amount of boiling grief he felt towards a certain house and how much that he loathed it.

 

The Greengrass sisters were sought after, especially with the connections that Malfoy had with the Dark Lord’s associates, it did not escape his mind, that although that demented ponce wanted to make Pansy his trophy wife, what was to stop him from trying to obtain the services of the Greengrass sisters as well. They were nubile and well sought after for their wealth, the same went for Pansy, rage boiled in him, Malfoy could not be allowed to wreck those who he wished to see alliances with.

 

He was walking in a hall with a trove of deserted classrooms when suddenly his scar erupted in pain and Harry grabbed his head in agony with his hands, not wanting anyone to witness this debacle, he drifted towards the nearest door and rushed in, the pain only got stronger as he moved and now so powerful he shrieked in pain as it got blindingly severe and he couldn’t even hear the voice calling his name as he blacked out from the onslaught.

 

Harry felt a warm pressure on his forehead and his eyes opened as he saw a cloth covering his vision, the smell of copper floated in the air as the cloth was rubbed slowly, soothing his senses and calming him, who was doing this?

 

“Hello Harry.”

 

Harry sat up abruptly, the cloth falling from his face.

 

“Luna, what you are you doing here?”

 

The blonde was holding the cloth in her hand looking at Harry with a concerned expression.

 

“I came to help you, you were hurt.”

 

“But how did you know I was here, this hall is barely used by anyone.”

 

“My eyesight told me you were in pain, I came as soon as I could.”

 

Harry didn’t have a response at the moment, he simply lay back down and let Luna finish cleaning him up, it appeared that the scar had bled, what had Voldemort done this time to cause such pain.

 

When she was done, she vanished the cloth with her wand and waved it in a few circles over his forehead to perform some last minute maintenance, he felt a strong cool surge of air settle over the area, making his head feel better still.

 

“There Harry, I fixed you up.”

 

Luna got up and sat on one of desks nearby looking shaken now.

 

Harry got up and came over, looking down at her with a large debt of gratitude.

 

“Thank you Luna, is there anything I can do to repay you?”

 

Luna looked up at him and then she grabbed him and pulled her towards him, now he was just inches from her. This resulted in the awkward position of having his line of sight near her breasts.

 

Harry could smell her breath; it amazingly smelt like berries and licorice.

 

“Luna, what are you doing?”

 

“Looking at you.”

 

“But why?”

 

“I worry about you Harry, you put too much strain on yourself.”

 

Harry looked down “I’m just fine thank you very much.”

 

“No you’re not, you have revenge plastered in your thoughts and you’re thinking about murdering someone, its Draco isn’t it?”

 

Harry got up and with a wave of his wand, activated silencing and notice me not charms around the entrance to the classroom. When he was finished, he sat back down next to her.

 

“I hate him Luna, his family is trying to steal Witches and take all of their wealth from them!”

 

Luna sniffed and Harry noticed a few tears streaking down her face, Harry couldn’t help but brush them aside and Luna shivered at the touch, “Thank you Harry, I’m just remembering a memory.”

 

“What about?”

 

“Draco’s Father bankrupt my family just as my Mother died when I was young.”

 

At this pronouncement, his fists clenched with rage.

 

Luna reached her hands out, clutching his fists and holding them “no relax.”

 

“Tell me everything,” said Harry.

 

“There was a stipulation in my Mother’s will that only purebloods were allowed to inherit any fortune she left behind, no Halfbloods, no muggles, no creatures.”

 

Harry knew where this was going, why else would it be any different, “where does Malfoy come into all of this?”

 

“Malfoy and my Daddy were good friends in Hogwarts, his first year, he offered him a hand in friendship and they worked together on a variety of projects, trying to figure out the best way to get along in the world once they graduated, it was a time when my Daddy got interested in world events, things both muggle and magic and he couldn’t pass a day without wondering if he could create a publication that would side along with the Daily Prophet, he’d been saving up since he was like in 3rd year and had a sizable amount ready to open his shop and start publishing but that’s when the trouble started.”

 

Harry guided her closer to him; trying to visualize the frustration she must be feeling retelling all this.

 

“Malfoy joined You Know Who’s side and started trying to get my Daddy to join, he gave him the promises of riches and a house.”

 

“Which house, the one that you live in now?”

 

“Yeah, the one next to the Weasley’s, a short few miles.”

 

“You live right next to them? Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“Well I only met you last year right?”

 

Harry understood, “yeah you have me there. So what happened?”

 

“That house had been in the Malfoy family for generations.”

 

Harry blanched “What the hell? You mean a death eater was next to the Burrow the whole time and they didn’t even know?”

 

“Actually they knew because we visited them when we first moved there, I don’t remember much since I was so young. They had their suspicions.”

 

Harry sighed, “of course they would.”

 

She continued, “anyway, he offered us the house and a huge stipend of gold in exchange for being able to place an article in the quibbler.”

 

“Oh no” Harry groaned, “that didn’t end well did it, your Father was duped, he caved?”

 

“He wrote the most slanderous article he could think of about my family and especially besmirched my Mum when my Daddy agreed to let him write a letter to the editor. We tried to sue for defamation but the Wizengamot and the Minister at the time wouldn’t do anything about it, we lost everything in our fortune, much of the money in our vaults was seized in fees to pay for our fight with the courts to get back at Malfoy, it seemed like we were done for, we even had to use up the money left by my mum.”

 

His hands clutched hers, deeply moved to do something.

 

“I promise you,” he said quietly, looking at her eyes with determination, his voice tight, “that I will do everything I can to get that money back for you. Perhaps as head of house Black, I can find a way to bring charges against him and use my clout to get your assets back where they belong, it would be a hard fight but its worth it, I think.”

 

She launched herself into his lap, hugging him “thank you Harry!”

 

This was awkward; her breasts were literally calling to him and Harry groaned, having thoughts of Ginny cloud him as he looked at these globes. No, he could not have thoughts like this about Luna at the moment.

 

“Uh Luna could I get up please?”

 

She complied, moving herself off of him.

 

“Sorry, I guess that was me being a little too excited, right Harry?”

 

Harry smiled and reached out tentatively to cup her face and when she didn’t so much as flinch in response, he kissed her cheek.

 

“You are beautiful Luna, even though you’re weird sometimes.”

 

She hugged him again and for a time they stood there, Harry thinking that he better get on the Prefects Bathroom where he desperately needed a cool down.

 

“I have to get going Luna but I guess if you need anything, come to me if that eyesight of yours is actually meaningful, if anyone tries anything on you, you know where to find me.”

 

“Thanks Harry.”

 

He released her and continued his stroll through the halls, careful to make sure that his scar would not act up again before he made it to the statue that would let him in.

 

Upon his entering, he was surprised to see that the tub was already emanating steam from its depths and even more shocking was the sight of two familiar females naked and drinking what looked like butterbeer.

 

“Uh”

 

“Fancy you joining us Potter,” said Pansy, with a grin that struck as cunning.

 

Harry was dumbstruck, what could have possibly caused these Slytherins to be so daring, especially when he wanted a few hours of peace but then of course, he remembered his reason for wanting to see them at breakfast in the first place.

 

His look turned to sorrow at Daphne again and she returned his gaze, looking sad and yet something else came to his active attention in those eyes, desire?

 

He couldn’t do this; there were two what appeared to be randy and attractive teenagers in the place he wanted to soak in tonight, this wasn’t the time, not when he had Ginny, though he had to acknowledge that Pansy had already got under his skin, that he could let slide, deciding to compromise, he stripped down to his boxers and got into the bubbling mass of water.

 

It was warm but the sight of these two women in the buff caused him to have goosebumps run down his spine. Course, he couldn’t see the whole of them, they were well enough under the water that only the top of their breasts showed, yet this was still unexpected.

 

He got as close to them as he dared, mindful that this was only the first time he had seen Daphne like this and he didn’t want to invade any sensitivities she might have until he could determine if she would welcome his advances into her personal space.

 

“Don’t be shy Potter, haven’t you see girls naked before?”

 

Harry grimaced “uh yeah of course I have but not Slytherins.”

 

They laughed and Harry couldn’t help but chuckle unconvincingly along with them.

 

“How did you know I would be in here?”

 

“Does it matter?” said Pansy, holding her hand out and stroking Harry’s cheek “we might have been tipped off by someone.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Peeves of course.”

 

Harry sighed “I hate it when he does that. He must have overheard me or something.”

 

“Who doesn’t? I’ve done a number of pranks on him and I know you have as well.”

 

“Haha yeah, some of them have been quite hilarious,” Harry was now fully immersed in the tub, and the bubbles were massaging his skin, “blast this feels good and I guess you two can join me.”

“Do you have the memory about my father?”

 

Harry looked at Daphne, and her eyes were searching, looking at him for signs of reciprocation.

 

“I have it but I’m warning you, you’re going to have a hard time.”

 

He got out of the tub to fetch his wand and within short order; he had extracted the memory and placed it in a vial.

 

“Wait till you get back to your dormitory, I’m guessing you want to be alone.”

 

But Daphne didn’t want to be alone.

 

“I want you around when I see it.”

 

“But why, don’t you think this is too sensitive for that? Don’t you want some time for yourself?”

 

She grabbed his shoulders and roughly pushed him against the wall of the tub “do you have to make this difficult, you’re the eyewitness, your presence would be welcome so I can have clarity on what happened.”

 

Her entire body was pressed against him and his member was unfortunately taking advantage of their closeness.

 

“Pans, do him!”

 

“What? What’s going on here?” said Harry, clearly concerned.

 

“Oh, we thought we would have a little fun with you, maybe then you’ll stop being so reluctant to consider my position.”

 

Pansy sneered “yes, Potter, just relax while we have a little fun.”

 

She was lunging at his lips, kissing him and Harry was unable to stop himself from pulling her on his lap as the brunette took fistfuls of his hair and moaned into his mouth as he tried not to think about how Ginny would probably leave him by the wayside when she found out.

 

He knew he needed to stop, “Pansy, please.”

 

“You’re my protector, remember?”

 

Harry groaned, “That doesn’t have anything to do with it.”

 

“It has everything to do with what we agreed to!”

 

“Fuck.”

 

Daphne giggled and kneeling down on all fours in the tub, grabbed his shaft in her mouth and bobbled it.

 

“Oh Merlin,” Harry moaned, grabbing her hair with one hand and Pansy’s with the other. Daphne bobbled that shaft in and out of her throat, not once having the urge to gag.

 

It wasn’t too long at all, before his balls started to ache and with little warning, streams of spunk poured out on Daphne’s hair and Pansy kissed him again, trying to stifle his gasps of pleasure.

 

Daphne smiled, “that wasn’t so hard, now you see what persistence can do.”

 

Harry knew that she was right on persistence but it still came about the wrong way, what would Ginny do? That was all he could think about.

 

“Do you have a Pensieve?” He asked.

 

“Yeah of course, I use it all the time.”

 

“Meet me in the corridor outside the great hall tomorrow, Ill tell you everything, don’t forget the vial.”

 

“Sure, I’ll be there.”

 

He got up intent on leaving but Pansy cozied up to him, “thanks for not chickening out.”

 

“This is still wrong, she’s going to bloody freak out!”

 

“Don’t get your trousers in a twist, perhaps you can bring her along to us and we can explain things.”

 

“Fine!

 

Pansy silenced him with a kiss and Harry couldn’t help but return it for a moment before he backed up.

 

“Tomorrow then.”

 

The long night was over.


End file.
